Metido con Calzador
by Cetoelverse
Summary: Esto es lo que pasa cuando juegas a ser Dios que terminas creando un supersoldado con factor de curación acelerado loco en un mundo donde una nueva generación trata de establecerse como los futuros héroes claro que eso no es para todo el mundo, Deadpool solo promete intentarlo. ¿Y en que narices estaban pensando al permitirle siquiera entrar en el equipo?
1. Chapter 1

**Young Jusctice y Deadpool pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, no recibo ni cobro dinero por esta historia.**

* * *

 **Inspirado en el Fanfic de Ultimate Lyoko Warrior**

* * *

 **El Multiverso de acuerdo con esta teoría no existe uno sino varios cada uno resultados de sus propios caminos y sus consecuencias en eso son todos iguales. Pero un acontecimiento puede causar diferencias entre uno y otro uno tan pequeño como el lanzamiento de una moneda otras tan grandes que cambian la realidad tal y como la conocemos otros como el nacimiento de una persona. Esta es una de esas posibilidades.**

* * *

 **Entrada 001**

 _Inicio del proyecto Arma-X con la finalidad de obtener a un equipo de asalto black ops de supersoldados se ha entregado una muestra de ADN de Deathtroke "El Terminator" el mejor mercenario del mundo se ha iniciado la fase de clonación de la muestra con el fin de iniciar el proyecto._

* * *

 **Entrada 007**

 _El proyecto Arma-X casi es un fracaso casi todos los clones han muerto otros simplemente sus células no aguantaron solo uno ha sobrevivido pero su apariencia no es las de un humano normal el clon se ve con piel hecha de puro tejido cicatrizado considerado defectuoso sin embargo todo intento de eliminar al sujeto ha sido tan funesto como el experimento, le hemos asfixiado, roto el cuello, decapitado, incinerado el simplemente se cura._

 _Sera presentado a la junta para determinar el destino del chico._

* * *

 **Entrada 008**

 _La junta está encantada con el clon defectuoso autoriza a continuar el proyecto centrado únicamente en él, un análisis más detallado del niño revela que padece degradación celular su células son inestables y se están descomponiendo sin embargo el factor curativo presuntamente heredado de su muestra genética le permite regenerar las células a la misma velocidad que se descomponen, este efecto fascinante podría suponer que el factor curativo a evolucionado para que pueda sobrevivir una verdadera muestra de adaptación para la supervivencia se realizaran estudios para comprobar hasta dónde puede llegar sin caer._

* * *

 **Entrada 064**

 _La junta quiere determinar la resistencia del Arma-X se la ha sometido a varios experimento a lo largo de los años para conseguir determinar su resistencia, inmersión en acido, incineración, electrocución, aplastamiento no importar solo se cura._

 _Por otro lado en el apartado de combate el sujeto presenta grandes habilidades en el uso de armas blancas de fuego así como movimientos de artes marciales es habilidad natural o simplemente memoria genética residual del ADN de Deathstroke es cuestionable._

* * *

 **Entrada 076**

 _El Arma-x a lo largo de los años ha dado muestras de tendencias autodestructivas por no hablar de que ha aumentado su comportamientos rebeldes se especula que podría tratarse de una fase rebelde propia de la adolescencia se observara más detenidamente su comportamiento._

 _En el apartado físico el sujeto pese a su tejido cicatrizado es un espécimen sano por encima de varios atletas nivel olímpico su factor curativo le favorece la resistencia a drogas y venenos lo que lo hace ideal para misiones de campo en áreas de cuarentena se mantiene constantemente activo._

* * *

 **Entrada 096**

 _Ahora que se usan Genomorfos, se ha intentado establecer control sobre el Arma-X el resulta es fallido después de analizar el motivo su continua destrucción y creación de células afecta también a su cerebro eso tiene a sus neuronas en continuos estados de destrucción y regeneración haciéndole inmune a la telepatía, así como a la posesión mental sin duda algo muy útil pero se requieres nuevos métodos de sugestión para asegurar su lealtad._

 _Su comportamiento no ha mejorado continuamente expresa sus deseos de abandonar Cadmus y ver el exterior de verdad por si fuera poco el sujeto asegura haber desarrollado alguna especia de trastorno probablemente debido a años de tortura física pero no parece afectar a sus habilidades de combate._

 _En la última sesión de combate ha sido exitosa de nuevo pero el tiempo ha sido desastroso simplemente lo hace a propósito en un intento de chantaje para que lo dejemos salir._

* * *

 **4 de Julio de 2010**

"¿Sabéis que día es hoy?" Dijo Arma-X en su celda de cristal. Llevaba una camisa blanca sin mangas con pantalones blancos e iba descalzo.

 _(¿De la independencia?)_

"Si lo cual es bastante apropiado dado que hoy es el día de mi libertad." Dijo Deadpool como hoy pensaba escapar y ver mundo.

 _[Si y lo fue ayer, y anteayer y la semana pasada]_

"Pero hoy lo conseguiré." Dijo Arma-X completamente seguro de ello. "Principalmente porque es el primer capítulo de Young Justice y como parece que vamos a ir copia pega pon a Deadpool esa va a ser la línea." Dijo Arma-X criticando la falta de originalidad del autor.

 _[Bien ¿y cómo vamos salir de aquí?]_

"Ese es el primer paso salir de esta celda de cristal." Dijo Arma-X mientras estaba determinado a huir hacia la salida. "¿Alguna idea?" Dijo no teniendo ni idea de cómo empezar.

(Oh, oh hazlo en plan zombipiro de Soy Leyenda golpea el cristal con tu cuerpo hasta romperlo)

 _[Eh…sabes que paso no voy a dignificar eso con una respuesta]_

"Banzaiiiiiiiiiiiii." Arma-X corrió hacia el cristal chocando contra él con tal fuerza que nada mas impactar su cuerpo cayó hacia atrás de espaldas. "Au."

 _(¿Funciono?)_

"Vale nuevo plan, pensar otro plan." Dijo Arma-X mientras se sentaba en posición de loto y trataba de pensar. "Me rindo nunca saldré de aquí no puedo a menos que use la granada que robe de una sesión de entrenamiento que está debajo de mi almohada.

 _(Whao la seguridad de este sitio es peor que la de un aeropuerto)_

 _[Oh vamos es DC prácticamente el Asilo Arkham es como un hotel con puerta giratoria]_

Arma-X tiro la granada a la puerta de cristal.

 _[Hay algo que no hemos tenido en cuenta]_

 _(¿La alarma?)_

 _[No que la explosión a puerta cerrada debido a la compresión de oxigeno se acumula dando resultado que la explosión sea más condensada y destructiva]_

"Traducción." Pregunto Arma-X no teniendo ni idea del resultado de esto.

 _(Nos va doler)_

 **-Explosion-**

 **El algún lugar de Cadmus**

Mark Desmond tenía el pelo largo de color castaño marrón atado en una cola de caballo, vestía una bata de laboratorio blanca estándar, gafas y tenía arrugas leves en la cara y canas blancas en el pelo.

La habitación sellada contenía varios tubos de ensayo, así como capsulas que contenían criaturas extrañas en gestación mientras estaba sentado en la mesa con varias pantallas incluido la que estaba mirando que estaba analizando secuencias de ADN.

Mientras depositaba una muestra de sangre en un tubo de ensayo con cristales que se disolvieron y el líquido se volvió azul brillante causando al docto reír ante su logro. Cuando la puerta se abrió. Apareciendo Guardián un hombre constitución fuerte con ojos azules, vistiendo un traje azul oscuro con un casco dorado y escudo dorado con muñequeras. En su hombro tenía una criatura blanca de cuatro patas con rayas negras en la cabeza y cuernos cortos con ojos rojos. "Doctor Desmond."

"Dime Guardián." Dijo el doctor mientras cogía el tubo ensayo en el que estaba trabajando."¿Qué parte de que no me molesten fue la que no entendiste?" Dijo depositando el tubo en un contenedor etiquetado como Blockbuster mientras lo ponía con el resto.

"Un gnomorfo reporto tres intrusos en el Sub-Nivel 26." Informo pretendiendo saber qué medidas tomar.

Suspiro el doctor mientras miraba por un microscopio "¿Me perdí una alerta de violación del perímetro?" Dijo irritado por la interrupción.

"No." Dijo Guardián como no se había dado la alarma hasta que sonó de repente.

"¡¿Qué está pasando?!" Pregunto el doctor desconcertado por lo que había pasado.

Un hombre alto y esbelto con piel azul, con su cabeza radicalmente diferente de la de un humano, sobre todo en presencia de cuernos y la ausencia de una nariz, con orejas puntiagudas como aletas y dos cintas de carne que se originan en sus mejillas, vistiendo pantalones blancos de hospital y una camisa a juego.

"Una explosión en el Sub-Nivel 40 en la habitación del Arma-X." Informo a ambos en la habitación.

El doctor solo suspiro "Ese mocoso malcriado, coge un equipo y asegura el Arma-X y manda otro a sub-nivel 23."

"¿Puedo sugerir que deje atrás a su gnomo?" Dijo el hombre de piel azul como era peligroso para el pequeño verse en vuelto en la pelea.

"Si voy a enfrentarme al Arma-X el pequeño podría estorbar." Dijo Guardián dándole la razón Dubbilex como no podía garantizar su seguridad.

"¡No! la ventaja de la comunicación telepática instantánea es muy importante." Dijo mientras acariciaba a uno propio idéntico al del guarían en su mesa cuyos cuernos comenzaron a brillar.

El del Guardián también comenzó a brillar "Lo lamento necesito a mi Genomorfo conmigo todo el tiempo." Dijo Guardián de un modo casi automático cambiando de opinión muy rápido.

 **Sub-Nivel 40**

En la habitación del Arma-X estaba rodando por el suelo apagando las llamas y se levanto sacudiéndose el polvo con su brazo izquierdo después de perder el derecho y la pierna. Afortunadamente no tuvo que esperar a que le crecieran ya que estaba desperdigado en el suelo al igual que su pierna que se la coloco.

"Bien ahora que hace un experimento genético después de durante años ser víctimas de experimentos ilegales tortuosos y dolorosos abusivos solo por el nombre de la ciencia." Pregunto Arma-X a si mismo

 _[Venganza]_

 _(¡Venganza!)_

"Espera…y que hay de la estúpida política de los héroes de DC de no matar." Dijo Arma-X como eso era una norma no escrita o algo así.

 _[Y Star Wars tenía reglas y Rian Johnson se limpio el culo con ellas resultado el episodio VIII]_

 _(Tú ni caso son unos racistas matan alienígenas pero no humanos igualdad de derechos solo grita ¡Legítima defensa!)_

Deadpool salió corriendo hacia la armería quitando la consola del panel y agarrando los claves antes de romperlos y juntarlo electrocutándose el proceso dejando humo saliendo de su piel mientras las puertas de desbloquearon.

"Oh si venid con papi." Dijo cogiendo sus katana y dos pistolas.

 _[Un poco ligero pero me gusta nuestro estilo clásico]_

 _(No podemos darnos el lujo de la artillería pesada tenemos que ser rápidos)_

 _[Por que este nunca nos da el poder del Deux ex Nilo. Casi todos los demás lo hacen]_

Arma-X llego a las puertas del ascensor abriéndolas poniendo sus espadas en forma de X y forzándolas a abrirse. "Bueno la salida es por abajo."

 _[¿Estás seguro?]_

 _(Quien construye una salida en el piso de arriba eso sería estúpido)_

"Si es bastante…" Arma-X alzo la vista para ver un ascensor dirigiéndose hacia él. "Eso va doler." Salto hacia abajo sin pensárselo dos veces cuando clavo sus espadas en la entrada del sub-nivel 52

 _[Que coincidencia…]_

 _(Sarcasmo)_

Arma-X repitió el proceso abriendo la puerta para encontrar un piso cubierto de lo que parecía ser tejido similar a los órganos por todo el pasillo.

"Este me tendría acojonado de no ser por el triste hecho de que soy virgen lo que me garantiza mi supervivencia en esta película de terror." Dijo Arma-X mientras avanzaba caminando cuando el ascensor hizo el pitido de parada debajo de él.

"¡Legítima defensa!" Dijo disparando sus pistolas contra el ascensor.

Sus balas fueron detenidas por un escudo de Agua que lo freno antes de que Arma-X fuera golpeado por un destello de velocidad mandándole hacia atrás.

Cuando fue derribado se recoloco en el aire inclinado y cuando alzo la vista vio a.

Aqualad es un atlante con cabello rubio claro cortado en la parte inferior, piel marrón oscuro, ojos verde pálido, pómulos altos y complexión delgada. Con tatuajes negros, parecidos a una anguila, que recorren su espalda y sus brazos.

Kid Flash tenía el pelo rojo puntiagudo y ojos verdes. Su traje era amarillo con pantalones rojos, guantes rojos y zapatos amarillos, con un rayo rojo dentro de un círculo blanco en su pecho.

Y Robin su uniforme estaba compuesto por un chaleco rojo, calzas negras, botas, camiseta y guantes, todos los cuales parecían estar hechos de una especie de armadura corporal protectora, que aún le permitía una gran movilidad. En su pecho, un símbolo estilizado amarillo con una R en un círculo negro era visible, y alrededor de su cintura llevaba un cinturón de color dorado con varias bolsas para su equipo, su capa que era negra en el forro exterior pero de color amarillo pálido en el interior. Para proteger su identidad, Robin llevaba una máscara de dominó estilizada negra y sus ojos parecían completamente blancos. Su corto cabello negro estaba descuidado, colgando sobre su frente.

El trió se quedo quieto mirando el rostro de Arma-X.

"No puede ser ¡Es Dennis Rodman!" Dijo Señalando a Aqualad pero manteniendo sus armas.

"¿Quién eres tú?" Dijo Kid Flash viendo al extraño chico que tenían delante y era difícil no apartar la mirada de su piel.

(Mira es Robin)

[¿Cuál Jason Todd, Tin Drake, Damian Wayne o Dick Grayson?]

"Hahhahhaa Dick." Dijo Deadpool riéndose del significado del nombre de Dick en español.

"¿Te llamas Dick?" Dijo Robin no creyendo en la coincidencia.

"No soy…" Cuando estaba a punto de hablar.

"¡Alto!" Dubbilex apareció de la nada mirando a los cuatro jóvenes.

"No Arma-X." Mientras los cuernos del genomorfo brillaron mientras elevaba dos contenedores que lanzo contra Deadpool que salto para esquivar.

Cuando Dubbilex se preparo para lanzar otros dos contenedores Arma-X disparo contra ellos causando una explosión por suerte para Dubbilex estaba una distancia en la que solo se vio afectado por la fuerza del choque.

 _(¿Acabamos de matar a Papa Pitufo?)_

 _[O a un alíen]_

"Hay que irse." Dijo Kid Flash mientras corrían hacia el pasillo de la derecha.

Kid Flash utilizando sus poderes de velocista no le costó adelantar a sus compañeros llegando al final del pasillo justo cuando la puerta se estaba abriendo y de ella saliendo una científica de piel oscura ojos marrones, pelo cortó marrón con bata de laboratorio.

Kid Flash intento frenar para evitar hacerle daño derribándola sin querer mientras la puerta del proyecto Kr comenzó a cerrarse enfrente de él. Mientras Aqualad, Arma-X y Robin aparecieron por lo que Kid Flash coloco uno de los contenedores en la puerta para impedir que se cerrara entrando dentro.

Seguido por Robin y Arma-X, Aqualad fue el último en entrar pateando el contenedor cerrando la puerta mientras Robin comenzó a piratear el sistema de la puerta.

"Incapacite la puerta estamos a salvo." Dijo Robin.

"Más bien estamos atrapados." Dijo Arma-X como no tenían salida.

"Dijiste que te llamabas Arma-X." Dijo Aqualad al chico cicatrizado.

"Nos pondremos al día en cuanto La Liga de la Justicia venga y nos salve." Dijo Arma-X como si ellos estaban aquí no tardarían en aparecer y derrotar a la seguridad y rumbo a la libertad.

 _[Solo esperemos que no sean tan decepcionantes como su película]_

 _(Bueno sigue siendo mejor nombre que los Super Amigos pero igual de ridículo)_

Arma-X miro a los dos que parecían cabizbajos y serios. "¿Qué pasa?"

"No vendrán, no saben que estamos aquí." Dijo Robin como estaban solos.

"Me estáis diciendo que os colasteis en un edificio donde posiblemente estén haciendo cosas ilegales de esos de si entras no vuelves a salir por saber demasiado solos sin apoyo táctico y sin decirle a nadie donde ibais por si el plan fallaba." Dijo Arma-X sorprendido con el equipo avergonzado. "Increíble." Dijo sonriendo asintiendo.

 _[Yo diría estúpido]_

 _(Me gustan estos tíos como nosotros tirándose a la piscina sin mirar si está llena)_

"Eh chicos. " Dijo Kid Flash haciendo que el resto se acercara a donde estaba una consola y delante de ellos una capsula Kid Flash pulso un botón haciendo que la habitación se iluminara.

 _(Como sabia que botón tenía que pulsar son todos iguales)_

 _[Del mismo modo que de todos los pisos nosotros terminamos en este piso]_

"Bestial." Dijo Robin mirando dentro de la capsula a un chico de unos dieciséis años de pelo corto negro con un traje blanco con una S roja en el pecho dormido sobre una mesa metálica.

"K mayúscula r minúscula el símbolo atómico de Kriptón." Dijo Kid Flash acercándose a él para tener un mejor vistazo.

"En otro orden de cosas el cielo es azul ¿hemos terminado con el concurso de obviedades?" Dijo Arma-X mientras Robin comenzaba a buscar información en los archivos.

"Descripción de Arma Superboy, un clon obligado a crecer en…16 semanas." Dijo Robin sorprendido con la velocidad que había alcanzado la adolescencia.

 _[¿Superboy?]_

 _(Ese traje esta tan apretado que veo de qué religión es y nosotros somos más súper que él)_

"Con ADN de Superman." Dijo Robin la fuente de material genético.

"Robado de Superman." Rectifico Kid Flash.

 _[Sorprendentemente la sangre de superhéroe y villano es muy fácil de conseguir solo espera a que termine la batalla y tendrás todo un escenario de sangre y saliva sacada a golpes]_

 _(Como un supermercado)_

"El traje solar le deja absorber radiación solar." Siguio Robin la explicación argumental de por qué iba a tener poderes propios su ADN kriptoniano salir de ahí golpearlos hasta la sumisión.

"Eso no tiene sentido estamos bajo tierra no hay luz solar aquí abajo todo son lámparas artificiales." Dijo Arma-X como no recordaba haber visto la luz solar en toda su vida.

 _[¿Acaba de escribir que nos van a golpear hasta la sumisión?]_

 _(No que va)_

"Y esas criaturas." Dijo Aqualad señalando a los genomorfos de pequeño tamaño sobre su cabeza metidos en vainas.

"Gnomos telepáticos le suministran educación." Dijo Robin la función de esos gnomos.

"Y ya sabemos que más lo vuelven un esclavo." Dijo Kid Flash.

"Por eso me dejaron en una habitación encerrado con una de esas cosas." Dijo Arma-X como estuvo encerrado con uno de esos tratando entrar en su mente. "El pobre murió." Todos miraron a Arma-X "¿Qué? no lo mate yo se metió en mi mente y se murió solo, fue suicidio."

"Ahora si hay que llamar a La Liga." Aqualad pulso la hebilla de su cinturón que comenzo a brillar.

"Oh vamos ni siquiera son humanos y ya os he dicho que fue suicidio." Dijo Arma-X pensando que iban a arrestarlo a él.

"No es para ti." Dijo Robin como ahora si necesitaban la ayuda de La Liga. "Y de todos modos no hay señal."

"Estamos muy profundo literalmente." Dijo Kid Flash en un chiste para aliviar es estado de ánimo del equipo.

"Supongo que no pudisteis pulsar eso en cuanto entrasteis y visteis un laboratorio subterráneo." Dijo Arma-X con sarcasmo.

"Esto está mal." Dijo Kid Flash no gustándole lo que le estaban haciendo.

"No pasa nada Correcaminos el primer paso es aceptarlo." Dijo Arma-X satisfecho de tener razón.

"Me refería a él." Dijo señalando a Superboy.

"No podemos dejarlo así." Dijo Robin como era un arma demasiado poderosa como para dejarla allí y se preocupaba por él.

"Si podemos lo que debemos hacer es encontrar una salida." Todos volvieron a mirar a Arma-X "Oh vamos no le pasara nada solo pasara los próximos años en un entrenamiento intensivo de adoctrinamiento y estimulación externa donde purgaran su libre albedrio y empatía hacia los demás resultando en una pérdida de conciencia donde se volverá un arma que acabara con todo lo que le ordenen eliminar pero el tercer martes de cada mes es noche tacos." Dijo como no era tan malo su destino.

"Libéralo." Dijo Aqualad con Robin asintiendo.

"Creo que hablo por todas las victimas asesinados en películas de terror cuando digo que es una mala idea." Dijo Arma-X como no estaba muy conforme con esa idea.

"No vamos a dejarlo ahí, hazlo." Dijo Aqualad mientras Robin seguía hackeando para despertarlo.

 _[20 pavos a que se hace un Grunt]_

 _(Yo apuesto a que se hace un Superman en Flashpoint y se pira)_

La capsula se abrió con Superboy desentumeciendo su mano oyendo el ruido de sus huesos crujir mientras los cuernos de los Gnomos se iluminaron y el abrió sus ojos azules.

"Y bien estamos esperando." Dijo Arma-X esperando ver que hacía.

Con un gruñido salto hacia Aqualad agarrándolo y tirándolo contra el suelo.

 _[Solo voy a señala que de todos los presentes de esta habitación se ha lanzado a atacar al negro]_

 _(¡Es un racista!)_

"Sí ¿qué es esto una película de acción de los noventa?" Dijo mientras Superboy comenzaba a golpear a Aqualad con Robin, Kid Flash y él corriendo para sujetarlo tratando de que parara.

"Espera Supey…" Dijo Kid Flash agarrando su brazo izquierdo.

"Estamos tratando de ayudarte." Dijo Robin sujetado su otro brazo.

"Vamos hombre ni que fuera del LADP." Dijo Arma-X tratando de que dejara de golpear a Aqualad.

Superboy soltó un cabezazo contra Arma-X mandándolo hacia atrás de él mientras su brazo se deslizo del brazo de Kid Flash golpeando por debajo de la mandíbula manándolo a bolar contra un tubo de cristal dejándolo inconsciente.

"Vale empieza a caerme mal ese tipo." Dijo Arma-X considerando sus opciones.

 _[Kriptonianos muy chulitos con un sol amarillo dales kriptonita o un sol rojo y se vuelven tu perra.]_

 _(Si pero no tenemos nada de eso)_

"Que le den a esta mierda." Dijo Arma-X como descendía para abajo metiéndose en un rejilla de ventilación de piso aprovechando que era de doble altura metiéndose y marchándose de allí.

 _(Entonces ¿les vamos a abandonar?)_

 _[Le dijimos que no lo liberaran es culpa suya]_

"No, les necesitamos cuantos más estemos libre más objetivos más escudos de carne." Dijo Arma-X mientras salió por la próxima rejilla cuando estaba a cierta distancia moviéndose por las sombras.

 **Más Tarde**

Después de dejar a los demás en la cámara donde se les estaba extrayendo la sangre para que fueran clonados Superboy camina con Gnomo en su hombro que fue derribado por una bala en la cabeza.

Superboy miro a Arma-X saliendo de la sombras con una pistola "¿Qué taaaaaaal?" Superbo agarro por el cuello a Arma-X y lo mantuvo contra el suelo. "Invítame…a…cenar…primero." Dijo como estaba siendo víctima de asfixia.

 _(Oh no estamos en un fanfic lemon yaoi con asfixia erótica que bajo hemos caído)_

 _[Lo que vayamos a hacer hagámoslo rápido]_

"Superman." Consiguió decir Arma-X haciendo que Superboy se detuviera. "Escúchame ¿Te gusta esta mierda?" Le pregunto estando en una línea muy fina.

"Yo soy como tú bueno no como tú obviamente somos como el anuncio de un antes y un después de la cirugía plástica pero mi puento ¿te gusta estar aquí?" Dijo Arma-X viendo la mirada de duda de Superboy.

"¿Tu eres el Arma-X?" Le pregunto Superboy iniciando el dialogo.

"Aja."

"¿Por qué te revelaste contra Cadmus? te dio la vida." Le pregunto aun teniendo dudas.

"Porque puedo elegir al contrario de lo quiere ese capullo con cola de caballo con sandalias versión gipi del doctor Jekyll se equivoca nos hace creer que no tenemos elección pero no somos juguetes, ni herramientas de nadie pero combatir era la única cosa para que servimos al menos siempre luche en aquello por lo que creí." Dijo Arma-X esperando que sus palabras llegaran a Superboy.

 _[Metal Gear ¿En serio?]_

 _(Oh vamos se ajusta perfectamente a esto)_

Esas palabras despertaron la duda en Superboy "Superboy ¿Qué haría Superman?" Oyó decir a Aqualad sus sentido superaudición gritando mientras era electrocutado.

Superboy dejo ir a Arma-X "Bien vamos a…"

"No me des ordenes." Dijo ignorando y corriendo a ayudar al resto.

"Joder, menudo capullo." Se quejo Arma-X mientras le seguía.

Superboy arranco la puerta ante el asombro de Guarían, Desmond y Dubbilex que trataron de detenerlo "Te dije que volvieras a tu capsula." Dijo Desmond mientras el chico siguió avanzando apartándoles del camino con Arma-X caminando detrás de él.

"No me des ordenes." Dijo mientras se acerco al trió de ayudantes de héroes.

"¿Nos vas a ayudar? O ¿Nos vas a freír?" Le pregunto Kid Flash a Superboy que se quedo mirándolo fijamente.

"No tengo visión térmica así que supongo que tendré que ayudaros." Dijo Superboy mientras Robin ya se había liberado de sus ataduras mientras se soltaba.

"Por fin, menos mal que Batman no está aquí tomaría mi cabeza por tomarme tanto tiempo."

"¿Cuál de todos? hay tanta líneas temporales y universos animados y cinematográficos por no hablar de los de Dark Knight Metal." Dijo Arma-X mientras Robin se acercaba a la consola y pulsaba el botón abriéndolas ignorando las divagaciones de Deadpool.

"Liberad a Aqulad, X tú libera al chico bocón." Le ordeno Robin a amabos.

 _(Pensaba que nosotros éramos el bocazas)_

 _[No somos el loco como Ragdoll con los Secret Six]_

"Tú tampoco me des ordenes." Dijo saltando hacia Aqualad para romper sus ataduras.

"Lo dicho un capullo." Dijo Arma-X saltando sobre Kid Flash.

"No soy una mariposa." Advirtio a Arma-X mientras Aqualad le daba las gracias por sacarlo de allí.

"No capullo quiere decir era un tío grande." Dijo Kid Flash siguiendo el sentido del humor de Arma-X

"Oh entonces si lo soy." Dijo Superboy orgulloso para gran alegría de los chicos que se rieron con Superboy no pillando el chiste.

"Si aprecias tu virilidad no te muevas." Kid Flash trago aliento mientras cerró los ojos cuando Arma-X cortó los grilletes liberándolo.

Con todo el grupo corriendo mientras Desmond se recuperaba. "Ninguno de ustedes saldrá de aquí estarán en su capsulas por la mañana."

"La buena noticia es que tú no veras ese mañana." Dijo Arma-X apuntándole con su pistola.

-Bang-

Kid Flash agarro el brazo de Arma-X y lo puso hacia arriba dando en el techo. "¿Qué ibas a hacer?"

"Eh ¿un agujero en cabeza?" Dijo Arma-X con Robin lanzando varios batarangs explosivos a las muestras de sangre que les extrajeron destruyéndolas.

"Vámonos de aquí." Dijo Robin mientras era seguido por Arma-X y Kid Flash sobra decir que estaban disgustados con que Arma-X estuviera dispuesto a cruzar la línea.

 _(Genial ahora desconfían de nosotros)_

 _[Tenias que haber gritado que tenía un arma o legítima defensa]_

"¿Realmente ibas a matarlo?" Dijo Kid Flash no confiando en Arma-X

"Primero salimos de aquí y después Pepito Grillo me das un discurso moralista mientras yo fingiré que escucho y estaré escuchando un banda sonoro pop en mi cabeza mientras hablas." Dijo Arma-X como eso era más prioritario en este momento.

"Él tiene razón aun tenemos que subir 42 niveles mas." Dijo Aqualad mientras corría con el resto.

 _(¡Oh! es como un juego de Rol)_

 _[Nos falta el sanador, bueno no es como si a nosotros no hiciera falta uno de todos modos]_

Mientras corrían al ascensor fueron su ruta fue cortada por Gtrolls que eran de color gris de gran tamaño que les cortaban el paso.

"¿Hay algún Skywalker en el equipo?" Pregunto Arma-X encontrar a esa criaturas extrañamente similares a los Rancors de Star Wars.

El equipo se viro para ver varias luces rojas iluminándose por todo el pasillo.

 _(¡Es navidad!)_

 _[Estamos en Julio]_

Varias de las luces roja brillantes dieron luz a varios Gelfos estos genomorfos tienen unas grandes garras y el tamaño de un humano.

"Ridley Scott va a demandar al alguien." Dijo Arma-X que mientras veía a las criaturas acercarse a ellos.

 _[Mientras no me viole una manta voladora yo contento]_

 _(Que desagradecidos son los alíen les das la vida y ellos te la quitan, literalmente)_

"En verdad el proceso de producción de alíen es una muy buena metáfora de la vida." Dijo Arma-X. Mientras con el resto esquivaba un Gtroll que descendió sus brazos sobre el equipo apartándose del camino.

Superboy salto y golpeo a ese mismo gtroll derribándolo solo para que otro lo golpeara dejándolo con el suelo.

Mientras el resto corrió con otro gtroll tratando de derribarlos solo para que cada uno lo esquivara.

Arma-X se deslizo por debajo de sus piernas "Deberías aprender a cerrarte." Cuando Arma-X se unió al resto vio como el techo temblaba mientras Superboy seguía peleando.

"¡Superboy! La meta es escapar no enterrarnos aquí." Dijo Aqualad avirtiendole que estaba poniendo en peligro la estructura del lugar.

 _(Pero si ya estamos bajo tierra)_

 _[Quiere decir que debemos huir en vez de luchar]_

"¡Entonces muévanse!" Dijo mientras levantaba un gtroll por su brazo y lanzarlo contra otros dos derribándolo.

Aqualad corrió abriendo la puerta del ascensor.

Con Robin apuntando al techo con su pistola garfio y Kid Flash saltando al borde.

Superboy agarro a Arma-X y Aqualad saltando con ellos.

 _(¿Puede volar?)_

 _[Superma no vuela es solo que salta muy alto debido a la fuerza que le proporciona el sol amarillo lo que es incomprensible es como este puede tener poderes cuando no ha estado expuesto al sol amarillo]_

 _(¿De qué Superman estamos hablando? De la Edad de Plata, La Post-Crisis de Tierras Infinitas, New 52 o Rebirth y luego está el de Injustice, el de Universo Animado, el deprimido de Man of Steel )_

"Y comentarios como esos son los que denotan que el que escribe desperdicia su tiempo y es todavía virgen." Dijo Arma-X una vez más dejándolos confundidos.

"De que estas…" Superboy se dio cuenta de que estaba cayendo. "¿Estoy cayendo?

Arma-X clavo su Katana mientras Aqualda se agarro a su mano y con la otra agarro a Superboy que estaba cabizbajo.

"Superman puede volar ¿Por qué yo no?" Dijo Superboy si era un clon debería ser capaz de hacer algo como eso.

"¿A quién le importa? Dijo Arma-X dándose cuenta de que comenzaba a pesar.

"Lo que X quiere decir es que puedes saltar edificios muy altos y eso también sirve." Dijo Kid Flash como eso era igual de bueno.

"¿Cómo puñetas has subido aquí arriba?" Dijo Arma-X como recordaba haber visto a Robin elevarse dejando colgado a Kid Flash allí abajo.

"¡Chico hay que salir de aquí!" Dijo Robin como vio un ascensor dirigirse hacia ellos.

Aqualad y Superboy bajaron a los bordes y demolieron las puertas del Sub-Nivel 15 entrando todos antes de que el ascensor callera sobre ellos.

Cuando vinieron más genomorfos. "Más genomorfos reconfortante." Dijo Arma-X mientras corría con el resto.

 _(Pero si eso es malo porque nos alegra)_

 _[Sarcasmo]_

" _Gira a la izquierda hermano."_ Se oyó en la mente de Superboy con alguien comunicándose telepáticamente. Siguieron un rato guiándose por él hasta que llegaron a un callejo sin salida.

"Buenas direcciones Supey, ¿Estas intentando que nos encapsulen de nuevo?" Le pregunto Kid Flash ante la presión.

"Yo…" No puedo terminar la frase como Arma-X salto rompiendo la rejilla de ventilación.

"El ultimo es un huevo podrido." Dijo Arma-X entrando seguido por el resto.

 _[Mi idea de un domingo por la noche no es estar a cuatro patas con un Equipo-A detrás de nosotros en un cuarto oscuro]_

El equipo se movió gateando tan rápido como podían sabiendo que estaban siendo perseguidos, al salir de allí Robin rápidamente se conecto a la red y comenzó a hackear los sensores de movimiento.

"Hackee los sensores de movimiento." Dijo al resto dándoles vía libre para moverse.

"Estas en todas." Lo felicito Kid Flash.

"Pero aún hay muchos de ellos en los ascensores y las salidas." Advirtió Robin.

"Pero ahora tengo espacio para moverme." Dijo Kid Flash colocándose sus gafas y comenzando a correr por las escaleras llevándose por delante lo que se metiera en su camino.

El equipo siguió con Arma-X disparando y cortando a los genomorfos en el suelo. "Legítima defensa, legítima defensa, legítima defensa."

"¡Vienen más!" Dijo Robin con Superboy rompiendo el suelo derribando la escalera.

 _(Haber si lo entiendo ¿están bien con que matemos a estas criaturas que solo son mandados obligados a obedecer a su creador pero está mal que matemos a su creador que es un capullo que los obliga a hacerle el trabajo sucio?)_

 _[Racismo no le busques más explicación]_

El equipo siguió subiendo niveles hasta llegar a un pasillo del que se habían apagado las luces iluminándolas con luces rojas de las alarmas mientras se encontraron con Kid Flash tendido en el suelo después de chocarse contra una puerta reforzada de acero.

"Sin salida." Dijo Aqualad.

"Gracias mi cabeza no lo había notado." Dijo Kid Flash rascándose la cabeza en la zona donde se había golpeado.

Superboy golpeo la puerta sin éxito y trato de abrirla con la ayuda de Aqualad pero no estaba funcionando.

"No puedo hackearla lo bastante rápido." Dijo Robin mientras mas genomorfos llegaban detrás de ellos. "¡Por aquí!" Dijo Robin derribando una puerta solo para llegar a una sala llena de gnomorfos con Guardián en el centro.

 _[Estamos jodidos]_

 _(Bueno no es como si pudiéramos morir de todas maneras quiero decir no han hecho de todo sumergido en un tanque de acido, quemado vivo, pirañas)_

Arma-X desenvaino sus espadas "No pase por toda esta mierda para nada." Con todo Aqualad haciendo lo mismo con sus hojas de agua y los demás tomando posiciones defensivas.

Los cuernos de los gnomos comenzaron a brillar con todos menos Arma-X cayendo al suelo.

"¡Hijos de puta les habéis violado el cerebro, Peor sabéis que no me iré sin pelear y dadme las gracias por qué os vais a ahorrar un par de platos en la cena de navidad!" Dijo Arma-X preparando para saltar al ataque.

"Espera." Dijo Dubbilex acercándose hacia ellos.

 _(¿Por qué le hacemos caso?)_

 _[Por que tiene armadura de la trama]_

Los cuernos de Dubbilex comenzaron a brillar y comenzó a hablar telepáticamente con Superboy.

"¿Qué están haciendo?" Se pregunto Arma-X a sí mismo.

 _[Parece que están teniendo una charla sobre la libertad de elección y libre albedrio y bla bla]_

 _(Que falta de respeto es como estar en medio de un cena conversando y coger el móvil)_

"Y finalmente estoy en el otro lado." Dijo Arma-X como era el ignorado mientras era otro el que escuchaba voces en su cabeza mientras Superboy se alzo determinado.

"Elijo la libertad." El gnomo de Guardián se bajo de su hombro.

"Niebla que se disipa." Dijo mientras se llevaba la mano a la cabeza.

El resto del equipo se levanto "¿Qué harás Guardián?" le pregunto Aqualad.

"Marchaos." Dijo permitiéndoles salir del edificio "Yo lidiare con Desmond."

"¡Creo que no!" Se oyó decir con todos los genomorfos apartándose rebelando a Desmond con todos mirándolo.

"El Proyecto Blockbster me dará el poder para restaurar el orden en Cadmus." Dijo él mientras comenzaba a beber el líquido azul en el que estaba trabajando.

"¿Nos va a poner una película?" Dijo Arma-X pensando que les iba a poner el último éxito del verano de los cines para que no se fueran.

 _(Yo creo que se refiere a esos videoclubes de antes donde alquilabas películas y videojuegos)_

 _[Seria un ejemplo muy malo es decir se estas tomando eso para sacar esto adelante esa empresa quebró por lo que no es una tautología es una contradicción]_

El tamaño de Deasmond comenzó a aumentar mientras su piel era desgarrada transformándose en un monstruo grande, grotesco y de color azul oscuro las escleróticas de sus ojos se volvieron negras y sus ojos rojos y miro al grupo que tenía delante sonriendo.

"Sé que no es buen momento pero si me hubieras dejado disiparle cuando tuve ocasión ahora mismo estaríamos fuera." Dijo dirigiéndose a Kid Flash en particular causando que todo el equipo lo mirara. "¡Es la verdad!"

"Todos retrocedan." Dijo Guardián que cargo contra él solo para ser desechado de un golpe contra la pared.

"Creo que debajo de ese casco esta Yamcha." Dijo Arma-X viendo la facilidad con la que fue desechado.

"Superboy cargo contra y salto tratando de golpearlo con Blockbuster esquivando para golpearlo con su puño pero Superboy no se movió y comenzó golpearlo pero Blockbuster no solo aguanto sino que intercambio golpes con él mandando al suelo a Superboy.

Que se recupero y salto solo para que Blockbuster hiciera lo mismo agarrándolo y atravesando el techo con él.

"Esa es una forma de salir." Dijo Robin lanzando su pistola con Kid Flash y Arma-X agarrando su cinturón.

"Sabéis que no se parece en nada a su versión del comic para empezar si bien parece un cavernícola aquí parece el pitufo abusador de esteroides." Dijo Arma-X mientras subía seguidos de Aqualad que salto.

Cuando llegaron a la recepción vieron a Blockbuster sosteniendo a Superman por los hombros el joven se libero pero Blockbuster agarro sus piernas lazándolo contra el equipo impactando en Aqualad.

"¡Que tiene el guionista en contra de los…" Dijo Arma-X mientras sacaba sus pistolas y comenzaba a disparar contra Blockbuster.

 _[(Viejo)]_

"Iba a decir Atlantes." Dijo cuando Blockbustes comenzó a cargar contra él, Arma-X fue agarrado por Kid Flash y se deslizaron por debajo esquivando el puñetazo de Blockbuster.

Que fue golpeado por Aqualad y Superboy cayendo hacia detrás con Arma-X y Kid Flash tropezando con ellos cayendo hacia atrás.

"Eso lo aprendí en el jardín de infancia." Dijo Kid Flash sonriendo.

"Me ganaste solo por dos segundo." Dijo Arma-X como él iba a hacer la misma gracia.

Robin salto por arriba de ambos lanzando sus robinrangs hacia Blockbuster en el suelo que desvió con su brazo y se dio la vuelta para reincorporarse solo para encontrarse con Sueprboy preparado para atacarlo.

Blockbuster lo agarro y placo contra uno de los pilares de la entrada, Superboy se negó a ceder y comenzó a golpearlo solo para recibir otro golpe de Blockbuster.

"¡Ataque Sorpresa!" Dijo Arma-X saltando con sus katanas en la dos manos solo para Blockbuster le lanzara a Superboy derribándolos a ambos. "¿Por qué grite?"

Aqualad ataco juntando su arma formando un martillo que fue agarrado por Blockbuster antes de estamparlo contra el suelo.

Kid Flash corrió hacia él Blockbuster intento golperarlo solo para deslizarse por el puño de Blockbuster mientras Aqualad se levantaba y atacarlo solo para que Blockbuster se diera la vuelta para golpearlo y mandarlo contra la pared.

Kid Flash corrio hacia Blockbuster que golpeo su pie contra el suelo agrietándolo haciendo tropezar a Kid Flash y golpearlo con su antebrazo hacia atrás.

Balas volaron en dirección hacia Blockbuster "Bang, bang bang." Grito Arma-X mientras Blockbuster corrió hacia él.

 _[Vamos a necesitar artillería pesada]_

 _(Y si le damos a comer una granada)_

Arma-X salto hacia delante esquivando a Blockbuster hasta llevarlo cerca de una columna. "Muy bien tipo duro encaja esto." Arma-X salto girado en el aire dirigiendo su pie al estomago para no hace nada antes de impulsarse hacia atrás ganar impulso y golpear la entrepierna de Blockbuste "Cockshot."

Deadpool miro a Blockbuster que ni se inmuto antes de agarrarlo por la cabeza y lanzar a Deadpool contra ella que cayó al suelo dando varios golpes para deslizarse, "Mi espina dorsal."

 _[¡Oh no! somos el Krilin de la serie]_

 _(¡Nooooooooooooo!)_

"Eso es." Dijo Robin mientras en su muñeca creaba un holograma sobre la estructura de los pilares formulando una estrategia.

"No estoy bien tu tranquilo juga con tu reloj calculadora." Dijo Arma-X con Blockbuster acercándose por detrás solo para que Superboy se lanzara contra él la distracción le dio tiempo suficiente para colocarse con Robin que estaba hablando con Kid Flash.

"Tenemos que derribar las columnas." Dijo Robin al equipo mostrando su holograma como sin ellas la estructura del edificio caería.

"Así que...¿Tú plan es lanzarle un edificio encima?" Dijo Arma-X completamente estoico.

"Si." Dijo Robin no viendo problemas.

"Ese plan es demencial completamente destructivo, suicida y estoy cien por cien a favor." Dijo Arma-X mientras Robien le entregaba un par robinrangs explosivos.

Kid Flash fue hacia Blockbuster comenzando a distraerlo para que se acercarla mas a otra columna Robin llamo y explico el plan a Superboy y Aqualad mientras Arma-X colocaba los batarangs para que los colocara en los pilares.

Superboy y Aqualad derribaron sus respectivas antes de pasar Aqualad paso a usar sus poderes para desperdigar agua sobre el suelo sobre la que deslizo Kid Flash atrayendo a Blockbuster que distraído fue derribado por un puñetazo de Superboy que salto para golpearlo dejando en el suelo donde Aqualad uso su poderes para generar electricidad mientras Arma-X colocaba el ultimo.

"¡Corran!" Dijo Robin con el equipo obdeciendo mientras el edifico colapso sobre ellos.

"Eso me va a doler." Dijo Deadpool cuando vio varios trozos de escombros dirigiéndose hacia a él aplastándole.

Cuando el caos se disipo de entre los escombros surgió Superboy con sus ropas destrozadas parcialmente con Aqualad y el resto detrás de él.

En cuanto vieron que no estaba Arma-X por ningún lado hasta que oyeron el sonido de una pistola disparando. El equipo se acerco a la pila de escombros sacándole "¿Ganamos?" Pregunto pero nadie respondió mientras lo miraba con el cuello retorcido hacia atrás y varias partes de su cuerpo.

 _(Bonito culo)_

 _[Es nuestro culo]_

"Oh." Deadpool se recoló oyéndose el crack del cuello ante la mirada del equipo que se encogieron por la escena.

"¿No te duele?" Le pregunto Kid Flash preocupado por él.

"Oh, Correcaminos me han hecho tantas mierdas a lo largo de mi vida que esto para mi es prácticamente un martes cualquiera." Dijo Arma-X como su tolerancia a dolor era bastante alta por supuesto que dolia pero estaba acostumbrado de hecho no es lo peor que le ha pasado.

Superboy al ver a Arma-X a salvo paso a mirar a la luna impresionado por ser la primera vez que la veía.

Mientras mirarlo un figura se acerco volando.

"La Luna y Superman." Dijo Kid Flash "Cumplimos nuestras promesas verdad." No solo Superman varios miembros de La Liga de la Justica llegaron y más de uno miro a la piel cicatrizada de Arma-X

-silbido de apreciación- Arma-X silbo al ver aterrizar a Wonder Woman y sus piernas.

Batman se acerco al grupo poniéndose al lado de Superman.

 _[Mierda teníamos que haber escapado mientras estaban distraídos]_

 _(¿Por qué?)_

 _[Por que a diferencia del Supermemo somos un clon de un tipo que juegas en la liga de los malos no van a meter en prisión]_

 _(No lo harán les salvamos el pellejo)_

 _[Si y nos impidieron cometer un asesinato]_

 _(Pues los matamos)_

 _[¿A La Liga de la Justica?]_

 _(No puede ser más difícil que matar al universo Marvel)_

Mientras Arma-X pensaba Superboy se adelanto y con paso firme mostro el símbolo de su pecho de su uniforme derruido mostrando el escudo de Superman sonriendo.

Pero el hombre de acero lejos de mostrar cualquier emoción positiva mostro disgusto.

"¿Eso es lo que creo que es?" Les pregunto Batman obviamente deduciendo gracias a sus habilidades detectivescas nivel dios sabiendo que era lo que él sabía que era pero quería oír la confirmación del equipo.

"No le gusta que lo llamen eso." Dijo Kid Flash como eso iba a enfadar a Superboy.

¡Soy un clon de Superman!" Grito Superboy.

"¡Por que estas chillando!" Dijo Arma-X no entendiendo por que estaban gritando. Mientras todos miraban confundidos Batman centro su mirada en Arma-X.

" _Santa Mierda Batman no está mirando."_ Dijo Arma-X incluso si su política de no matar la consideraba una estupidez admitió que estaba delante de una de las personas que podía decir que admiraba.

 _[No digas nada solo almacena este momento y consérvalo en tu memoria]_

 _(Si no digamos una tontería que pueda arruinarlo)_

" _¿El que soy un clon de Deathstroke? ¿o que soy fan suyo?"_

 _[Ambas]_

"Empezad a hablar." Ordeno Batman

Tras llevarse a Blockbuster La Liga comenzad a hablar con Guardián las miradas de sorpresa y serian que se dirigieron a Arma-X solo podía ser una cosa habían descubierto de quien era clon.

Superman se acerco a Superboy "Bueno…eh…La Liga encontrara…algo…para…ti quiero decir los dos. Yo iré haber si necesitan ayuda con esa criatura Blockbuster." Dijo el hombre de acero marchándose volando.

"Dicen que es mejor no conocer a tus ídolos." Dijo Arma-X resumiendo perfectamente la situación a un deprimido Superboy tratando de animarlo.

"Cadmus será investigado nivel por nivel, pero aclaremos algo…" Dijo Batman antes de ser interrumpido por Flash.

"Debisteis haber llamado." Dijo Flash antes de que Batman continuara.

"A pesar del resultado no estamos contentos hackearon los sistema de La Liga, desobedecieron ordenes y pusieron vidas en peligro." Dijo Batman enumerando las fallas que habían cometido.

"Lo típico" Dijo Arma-X elevando los hombros.

 _[Claro por qué ponerse un traje de expandex y golpear villanos robar pruebas de las escenas de un crimen y contaminarlas no lo es]_

 _(Y no olvides la conducción temeraria ese Batmovil es un arma, literalmente)_

Batman miro a Arma-X por interrumpirlo. "Y pusisteis vidas inocentes en peligro no volverán a hacer eso."

Tras un breve silencio Aqualad hablo "Lo siento, pero lo haremos."

"Aqualad retráctate." Le dijo Aquaman a su ayudante no muy contento.

"Lo siento mi rey pero no esta noche hicimos un buen trabajo." Dijo el cómo se sintió orgulloso de lo que habían hecho.

"Bueno yo no diría bueno un cinco raspado puede que un cinco y medio." Dijo Arma-X como el resultado tampoco había sido tan bueno una vez más la miradas cayeron sobre Arma-X "Ya me callo."

"Lo quiero decir es que esta noche hemos forjado algo poderoso." Dijo Aqualad como esta noche por si mismo se probaron como héroes tal como sus mentores en su momento.

 _[¿El Bromance?]_

 _(Una noche no da para formar un vínculo afectivo tan fuerte estos tres vale, pero Supermemo y nosotros apenas los conocemos, y en realidad solo los hemos usado como escudo de carne)_

"Si esto es por lo que paso en el salón, ustedes tres." Dijo Flash como si sentían heridos por eso pero fue interrumpido por su propio ayudante.

"Nosotros cinco y no es por eso." Dijo Kid Flash apoyando a sus amigos.

"Batman estamos listos para usar lo que nos enseñasteis." Dijo Robin como esto era la prueba de que estaban preparados para moverse por ellos mismos.

"¿Y por qué dejar que ellos nos digan que tenemos que hacer? Es simple súbanse abordo o quítense del camino." Dijo Superboy no viendo que los necesitaran para nada.

Todos esperaron el discurso de Arma-X "Omelette du Fromage." Todos miraron a Batman que frunció el seño.

 **8 de Julio Monte Justicia Por la Mañana**

El equipo estaba con ropa de calle Kid Flash llevaba una camisa blanca manga larga debajo de un camisa azul manga corta con pantalones negros marrones y zapatillas negras.

Robin llevaba unas gafas de sol negras con una camisa con capucha roja y chaqueta negra manga larga igual que su chándal negro y zapatillas negras.

Superboy Llevaba simplemente un camisa negra con el símbolo de Superman en ella en rojo y pantalones azules con botas negras.

Aqualad llevaba una chaqueta negras por la zona del cuello de manga larga con azul turquesa oscuro con un pantalón negro y sandalias negras.

Arma-X llevaba una chaqueta negra abrochada con una capucha que tenia sobre su cabeza sobre su cabeza con un pantalón vaquero azul con zapatillas negras.

"Esta cueva fue la sede original de La Liga de La Justicia, la pondremos de nuevo en servicio ya que ustedes cinco han decidido permanecer juntos y pelear por el bien lo harán pero bajo nuestros términos. Red Tornado ha aceptado vivir aquí y ser su supervisor, Black Canary los entrenara y yo os asignare las misiones."Explico Batman como iba a trabajar y con quien

"¿Misiones reales?" Pregunto Robin.

"Si pero en cubiertas." Dijo Batman como ellos iban a ser un equipo clandestino que trabajar para La Liga desde la sombras.

 _(Pensaba que Batman solo salía por la noche)_

 _[Esto es un error no pintamos nada aquí tendríamos que estar con él Suicide Squad o con los Secret Six]_

"La Liga manejar las cosas obvias." Dijo Falsh mientras señalaba el símbolo en su pecho "Para eso tenemos estas dianas en el pecho."

"Cadmus prueba que los chicos malos se están volviendo más listos Batman necesita un equipo que pueda trabajar con el perfil bajo." Dijo Aquaman la razón detrás de la formación de este equipo.

"Ustedes seis serán ese equipo." Dijo Batman el número de personas que formarían ese equipo.

"Genial…" Robin se dio cuenta de que algo estaba mal "Espera ¿Seis?"

Batman miro hacia detrás igual que el resto del equipo para ver a Martian Manhunter caminando hacia ellos.

La chica tenía el pelo castaño marrón utilizando una capa que le llegaba hasta los muslos azul unida a su cuello con una camisa blanca con una X en roja en ella con un cinturón rojo sobre un circulo amarillo en el centro, con una falda corta azul y guantes azules al igual que sus zapatos su piel era verde pero mostraba pecas en sus mejillas y también tenía pintalabios en ella.

"Conozcan a Miss Martian la sobrina de Martian Manhunter." Dijo Batman haciendo las presentaciones.

 _[¡Chicas de piel verde!]_

 _(Y la habilidad cambia forme le permite tener el cuerpo que quiera podemos hacer realidad nuestras fantasías con actrices, actrices porno y waifus)_

"Hola." Ella saludo al resto tímidamente.

"Cada vez me gusta más este trabajo."Le susurro Kid Flash a Robin antes de acercarse lleno de confianza a la chica. "Hola soy Kid Flash, él es Robin, este es Aqualad no te preocupes puedes olvidarte de sus nombres."

"Es un gran honor ser incluida." Dijo ella sinceramente como estaba agradecida de formar parte de algo con otras personas ello se acercaron con Superboy y Arma-X estando de lado.

"Hey chicos vengan a conocer a la Señorita M." Los dos se acercaron mientras Miss Martian se fijo en la cara peculiar de Arma-X antes de pasar a mirar a Suerboy, su capa se deshizo y la camisa cambio de blanco a negro "M gusta tú camiseta." Dijo ella causando una sonrisa en Superboy que fue golpeado por Robin con un codazo y Kid Flash se puso a su lado pasando su mano por el hombro de Superboy.

Aqualad también sonrió "Hoy es el día." Dijo él dejando confuso a Arma-X que no entendía a lo que se refería.

 _(Oye, pero todavía vamos a matar ¿verdad?)_

 _[Eso ni se pregunta]_

"Oye pero aún no hemos hablado del sueldo." Dijo Arma-X como no habían especificado la paga por las misiones.

"¿Sueldo?" Pregunto Kid Flash extrañado como el resto de sus compañeros.

"Si ya sabéis la razón por la que la gente mueve el cuelo como las stripers a cambio de billetes." Dijo Arma-X sacando la comparativa de como uno solo se movía por dinero.

"Tío John que es una ¿Stripers?" Dijo Miss Martian no estando asociado con el termino.

Por primera vez el marciano no sabia como responder a su sobrina. Calro que no tuvo que hacerlo un vistazo a la mente de sus nuevos amigos respondió a sus preguntas causando que se sonrojara _"La gente de este Planeta tienen unas costumbres extrañas y degradantes."_

"Aquí no hay dinero esto es voluntario." A decir verdad La Liga era bastante reticente de dejar a Arma-X suelto pero decidieron darle el beneficio de la duda, ademas con el grupo vigilandole podían mantenerlo controlado era la mejor medida de momento.

"Lo nuestro es puramente vocacional, no lo hacemos por el dinero lo hacemos para proteger a las personas, por proteger nuestro mundo." Dijo Aqualad como eso era mas importante que cualquier recompensa monetaria con los demás sonriendo apoyándolo.

 _(¿Eso significa lo que yo creo que significa?)_

 _[Si esto es trabajo voluntario entonces es gra...tu..i...to]_

"¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! El chillo de Arma-X resonó por toda la montaña y parte de la ciudad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Monte Justicia 18 de Julio 11:16 am**

* * *

Robin y Kid Flash en ropa de civil salieron de transportador corriendo hacia donde estaba el resto de equipo.

"¿Ha llegado ya?" Pregunto a Arma-X de nuevo utilizando su ropa actual.

"No." Dijo Aqualad con serenidad mientras con Superboy que estaba usando una chaqueta manga larga marrón y Miss Martian que ahora utilizaba ropa de civil empleando una diadema roja con una camisa sin mangas con una chaqueta corta de color con una falda a juego con calcetines blancos y zapatos negros. Estaban mirando una pantalla holográfica azul que mostraba la ubicación de Tornado Rojo aproximándose a la base.

"¿Ha llegado ya?" Le pregunto de nuevo haciendo a Aqualad suspirar.

"No." Dijo Aqualad de nuevo.

"¿Ha llegado ya?" Pregunto de nuevo.

"Si estás viendo el monitor ¿para qué preguntas?" Le pregunto Superboy de brazos cruzados.

"¿Has considerado la posibilidad de la masturbación para quitarte esa mala leche?" Le pregunto Arma-X , Superboy gruño sabía lo que era y con superoido ese día fue una desventaja.

"¿Le preguntaste?" Pregunto Robin mientras se acercaba junto con Kid Flash.

"¿Y qué dijo?" Le pregunto KF mientras esperaba a que Tornado Rojo les asignara su primera.

"Llegara ahora." Dijo Aqualda dando las gracias lo peor que la espera Arma-X preguntándote una y otra vez.

"Entonces ¿Qué esperamos?" Dijo corriendo a la entras para recibirlo, seguido por Robin, Arma-X, mientras Aqualad, Superboy y Miss Martian fueron tranquilos.

En la zona boscosa de la montaña la compuerta como una rampa se abrió con el equipo saliendo a recibir a Tornado Rojo un robot rojo con una capa azul de cuello alto que descendió con su capaz azul al viento mientras de cintura para abajo había un tornado que utilizaba para desplazarse y se acercaba al suelo.

"Tornado Rojo." Lo llamo KF con el superhéroe robot impasible.

"Saludos, ¿Algún motivo para que me intercepten fuera de la cueva?" Pregunto no sabiendo por que habían decidido venir todos a recibirlo fuera de la base.

"Esperábamos que tuvieras un misión para nosotros." Dijo Aqualad lo que esperaban todos.

"Si tengo mucha adrenalina acumulada que descargar." Dijo Deadpool cerrando sus puños preparado para lo que viniera.

 _[¿Sabes que no nos van a pagar verdad?]_

 _(Bueno lo haremos por diversión)_

 _[No creo que nuestros conocidos compartan nuestro significado de diversión]_

"La asignación de misiones es tarea de Batman." Dijo fríamente como su trabajo era supervisar de acuerdo con las órdenes dadas.

"Pero ha pasado más de una sema…" Robin fue interrumpido con Tornado Rojo poniendo su mano indicándole que cesara.

 _(¿Ha pasado una semana?)_

 _[Los saltos temporales abren nuevas tramas pero plantean muchas preguntas.]_

"Ja, le ha hecho un díselo a la mano." Dijo Arma-X con ninguno riéndose por su referencia. "¿Nadie?" Arma-X suspiro como era un pez fuera del agua.

"Soy un robot como el Senador Schwarzenegger referencia a la película Terminator 3 y respecto a las misiones serán puesto a prueba muy pronto. Por el momento disfruten de la compañía mutua." Dijo dándoles una idea de lo que a dedicar su tiempo.

"Esto equipo no es un club social." Dijo Aqualad como no estaban allí para socializar unos con otros sino para ser héroes.

"De verdad tenemos televisión, juegos, juegos de mesa, y técnicamente las misiones son excursiones y la mayoría de aquí somos jóvenes." Dijo Arma-X como no era muy diferente eso no animo al trió más antiguo de compinches alimentando lo que les dijo Speedy de que esto era algo para mantenerlos distraídos.

 _[Socializa con el súperemo deprimido por qué papi no le quiere]_

 _(Y la otra esta buena pero no pilla nuestros chistes hay que explicárselos y siempre sale con un Hola Megan)_

"El entretenimiento sirve para mantener para distraerse y iniciar nuevas vías de conversación además la interacción social es importante para la formación de un equipo." Dijo Tornado Rojo antes de comenzar a andar "Tal vez puedan mantenerse ocupados familiarizándose con la cueva."

"Mantenerse ocupados." Dijo Kid Flash golpeando en el hombro a Robin.

"¿Cree que no sabemos lo que hace?" Dijo Robin como era para mantenerlos distraído.

"Si…¿lo sabemos? " Pregunto Arma-X como no sabían a lo que se refería.

 _[Ellos piensan que esto es algo que inventaron los peces gordos para mantenerlos ocupados, aunque después de que piratearan el sistema y colocarse en una base subterránea ¿Quién no haría lo mismo]_

 _(Oh nos están preparando una fiesta de cumpleaños)_

"Lo averiguare." Dijo Megan centrándose en Tornado Rojo intentando leer su mente.

-Suspiro de Megan- "Lo siento olvide que él es una máquina, inorgánica no puedo leer su mente." Dijo como no era capaz de sacar nada de su mente.

"Pero fue un buen intento." Dijo Kid Flash acercándose a Megan.

"¿Cómo lo sabes no eres telepata?" Dijo Arma-X como no podía saber el alcance de sus poderes.

 _[Igual deberíamos advertirle que no intente meterse en nuestra mente]_

 _(Por las fantasías sexuales oscuras y depravadas)_

 _[No, por lo que paso cuando El Pequeño Timmy se metió en la mente de Dreadpool, podría acabar teniendo una muerte cerebral.]_

"No importa estoy seguro que lo hizo lo mejor que pudo." Dijo Kid Flash confiando en eso y tratando de ganarse su simpatía.

"Bueno yo no soy telepata, pero se en lo que estas pensando y no estás usando precisamente la cabeza de arriba." Dijo Arma-X ante como vio el intento obvio.

"¿Qué? ¡No!" Dijo Kid Flash negando las acusaciones de Arma-X.

"Yo creo que no va desencaminado." Dijo Robin estando de acuerdo con Arma-X.

"¿Cabeza de arriba?" Dijo Megan confundida dado que no estaba informada de que los humanos tuvieran más de una cabeza.

"La entrepierna." Dijo Arma-X como dado la incapacidad de Megan para leer la mente de Arma-X le impedía entender las palabras de Arma-X.

"Hola Megan, se refiera a su órgano reproductor." Dijo golpeándose la cabeza.

"Hay muchos nombres esta…" Cuando Arma-X iba a hablar fue interrumpido.

"Visitemos la casa club." Dijo Aqualad como no quería participar en esa conversación con todos asintiendo.

"Bueno Arma-X, Superboy y yo vivimos aquí si quieren podemos ser sus guías." Se ofreció ella con el grupo mirando a Superboy.

"A mí no me miren." Dijo como él no era de muchas palabras.

"En cantado. pero lo primero, la visita sale 50 pavos por cabeza." Arma-X extendiendo la mano para que le pagaran.

"Muy gracioso." Dijo Robin con sarcasmo.

"No bromeo en serio págame o os quedáis sin guía." Dijo Deadpool aún con el brazo extendido.

"Bueno si podemos elegir creo que la preferimos a ella." Dijo Kid Flash como prefería a Miss Martian y no solo por que estuviera tratando de ligar con ella.

Arma-X se llevo la mano al corazón para simbolizar que estaba herido.

 _[No podemos competir con una vagina]_

 _(¿Y si?)_

"¡Absolutamente no la amistad vale muchas cosas pero no una castración!" Dijo Arma-X a las voces de su cabeza como eso estaba fuera de su zona de confort.

"¿Siempre es así?" Pregunto Robin si Arma-X le estaba tomando el pelo o verdaderamente era su comportamiento natural.

"Tú al menos no vives con él." Dijo Superboy como Arma-X en estas semanas le había colmado la paciencia en más de una ocasión claro que nunca tuvo mucha.

"No esta tan mal me ha enseñado mucho de cultura popular y palabras y ahora continuemos con la visita perras." Dijo Megan una de las muchas palabras que había aprendido de Arma-X mientras levantaba el brazo con un puño y les indicaba el camino.

"Miss Martian evita usar las palabras que te enseñe X." Dijo Aqualad como esto podía ser contraproducente.

"¿Por qué?" Dijo no entendiendo, preguntándose que había hecho mal hasta que leyó su mente dándose cuenta de uno de los significados y no precisamente el género femenino de perro. Ella se sonrojo finalmente entendiendo a lo que se referían.

Tras meterlos por la puerta de enfrente los llevo a uno zona de la montaña con vistas a la playa y volvieron al interior de la base. "La cueva en verdad ocupa toda la montaña." Dijo llegando a la parte subterránea dona había agua y una especie de muelle.

"Superman y Linterna Verde la excavaron y reforzaron en los primeros tiempos de La Liga." Dijo Kid Flash adelantando la parte conocida.

"Y Batman puso la pasta." Dijo Arma-X lo típico. "¿En serio ya sé que esto funciona con la regla de fiction 500 pero a veces es demasiado ridículo?"

"No todo el equipo fue donado por cortesía de Wayne Tech." Dijo Robin manteniendo el engaño o intentándolo.

 _[¿Cómo puede su empresa generar tanto dinero? Ni los Estados Unidos ni Europa tienen un presupuesto tan alto como para construir un teletransportador o una jodida base espacial ¿cómo esconde eso? ¿y que pasa con la comisión de valores y hacienda no se supone que deberían investigar cosas como esas?]_

 _(De hecho de no ser por él estarían financiados por un periodista, un forense, un piloto y bueno otro multimillonario y ¿Wonder Woman trabaja?)_

 _[Eso no responde a mi pregunta es más exactamente ¿a qué se dedica Wayne Enterprises? lo único que conocemos es el Departamento de Ciencias Aplicadas y se usa para Deux ex Machinas]_

 _(¿Como S.T.A.R. Labs en The Flash?)_

"¿Y cambiaron una base secreta por una trampa para turistas?" Dijo Superboy como eso no tenía sentido.

"La respuesta a eso es merchandising." Dijo Arma-X la explicación.

"La ubicación secreta de la cueva estaba en peligro." Dijo Aqualad por que tuvieron que cambiar de ubicación.

"¿Por qué? ver continuamente a tipos volando hacia aquí es algo que no llama la atención en especial los tipos con colores chillones y calzones apretados y aeronaves dirigiéndose eso es algo muy normal." Dijo Arma-X como quizás esa podría ser la razón por la que los pillaron.

"No no es muy común que las personas vuelen." Dijo Megan pensativa.

"Sarcasmo." Dijo Arma-X como debía siempre aclarárselo.

"El sarcasmo sigue siendo algo que se me escapa." Dijo Megan como era incapaz de entenderlo todavía.

"No te preocupes yo puedo darte una clase práctica." Se ofreció Kid Flash si eso le conseguía una cita con ella.

Superboy con sus sentidos agudizados fue capaz de captar el olor de algo quemándose que no tardo en comunicar a sus compañeros de equipo. "Huele a quemado."

Megan quedo aturdida por un momento "¡Mis Galletas!" Dijo saliendo volando a la cocina.

Al llegar ella abrió el horno sacando con su telequinesis una bandeja de galletas chamuscadas depositándola en la encimera.

"Trate de hacer la receta de la abuelita Jones del episodio 17 de…" Olvidadlo dijo Megan en referencia a su seria favorita.

 _[Recuerda eso porque más adelante será una pistola de Chejov]_

"Apuesto a que habrían estado deliciosas a ellos parece no importarles." Dijo señalando a Kid Flash comiendo.

Kid Flash tenía su boca llena de galletas con la mayoría mirando a él y Arma-X "Tengo un metabolismo acelerado."

"¿Por cierto que son esas siluetas en la pared?" Dijo Aqualad viendo varias siluetas de una persona.

"Eso soy yo después de presionar varios botones berserker de Superemo." Dijo Arma-X señalando a Superboy que solo gruño. "Y tiene muchos pero el que más le molesta es…"

"Gracias por las galletas." Dijo Kid Flash comiéndoselas rápido para interrumpir a postas a Arma-X antes que Superboy enloqueciera.

"De nada Kid Flash." Dijo Megan.

"Llame Wally." Dijo antes de apoyar la cabeza sobre su mano "Ves ya te confié mi identidad secreta."

"Yo soy Kaldur'ahm pero mis amigos me llaman Kaldur." Dijo Kaldur'ahm presentándose ahora que estaban fuera de servicio.

"Aquí el chico de lentes oscuras tiene prohibido desvelar su verdadero nombre a nadie." Dijo Wally señalando Robin.

"¿Richard Grayson?" Wally y Robin miraron a Arma-X preguntándose como podía saber eso, lo cual abría la posibilidad de que los creadores de Arma-X supieran que Bruce Wayne era Batman.

"¿O Jason Tood?" Dijo Arma-X otra posibilidad.

 _[No puede ser Jason Tood]_

 _(Si, no tiene una palanca en su cabeza)_

"¿Va a decir nombre al azar hasta que lo adivines?" Le pregunto Superboy enfriando el asunto haciendo que Robin y Kid Flash pensaran efectivamente que fue pura chiripa que acertara con su nombre.

"El mío no es secreto es Megan Morse." Dijo Megan presentándose a sí misma.

"Extraño los nombre alterativos suelen ser más cosa de Marvel." Dijo Arma-X

 _(Tampoco tantos)_

 _[Matt Murdock, Susan Storm, Redd Richards, Peter Parker, Otto Octavius, Curtis Connors, Scott Summers, Bruce Bunner, Peper Pots, Miles Morales, Robbie Robertson, Randy Robertson, John Jonah Jameson, John Jonah Jameson Jr, Silver Surfer, Samuel Sterns, Sebastian Shaw, Bucky Burnes, Samuel Smithers y por supuesto Wade Wilson]_

"Me gusta ese me lo pillo." Dijo Arma-X como había escogido ya su nombre.

"¿El qué?" Dijo Aqualad no sabiendo a lo que se refería.

"Mi nombre a partir de hoy es Wade Wilson." Dijo Apuntándose a sí mismo.

 _[Esta es oficialmente la forma más perezosa de la historia del fanfiction de ponernos el nombre que tenemos en Marvel]_

"¿Algún motivo en particular?" Pregunto Wally porque ese nombre.

"Ninguno." Dijo Wade elevando los hombros.

Superboy dio la espalda al equipo sintiendo envidiaba a ellos el solo tenía un nombre Superboy pero no tenía algo como una apellido como el que da un padre a sus hijos y ahora mismo envidiaba a Arma-X por ser lo bastante atrevido que era incluso se dio a si mismo su propio nombre.

" _No te preocupes Superboy."_ Dijo Megan telepáticamente en la mente del clon de Superma que lo sorprendió y molesto.

" _Te encontraremos un nombre terrícola."_ Dijo Megan tratando de animarlo.

"¡Sal de mi cabeza!" Le dijo como no le gustaba que nadie se metiera ahí.

Ese cambio repentino causo a todos mirarlo con Megan confundida _"¿Qué pasa no lo entiendo?_ Dijo mentalmente a todos menos a uno.

" _Todo el mundo en Marte se comunica telepáticamente."_ A excepción de Wade todos actuaron como si les doliera la cabeza debido al eco de la voz de Megan.

"¿Diarrea sincronizada?" Pregunto Wade si de alguna manera las galletas habían bajado más rápido y había contagiado al resto.

 _[Parece que no están acostumbrados a las voces en la cabeza]_

 _(Tampoco es para tanto míranos a nosotros)_

"Megan basta." Dijo Kaldur sabiendo que no estaba entendiendo lo que estaba haciendo. Ella corto la comunicación telepática. "En la tierra tu poderes son una violación de la intimidad."

"Además los espeluznantes Gnomos de Cadmus le dejaron un mal sabor en su cerebro." Dijo Wally como podía entender que no agradara a Superboy que se metieran en su mente.

"Lo violaron." Dijo Wade con un susurro señalando a Superboy.

"Solo mantente fuera." Dijo enfadado dirigiéndose al sofá.

"Vaya forma de matar el estado de ánimo." Dijo Wade como el poco buen rollo se había ido por el desagüe.

"¡Hola Megan!" Dijo ella golpeándose su propia mente.

 _(Si nos dieran veinticinco centavos por cada vez que diga esa frase seriamos ricos)_

"Ya sé que podemos hacer para entretenernos." Ella voló con el equipo siguiéndola excepto Superboy ella paso por el resto del equipo para ir a buscarlo y subirse todos en el ascensor para llegar al hangar.

"Mi bio-nave marciana." dijo tras llegar al hangar donde había una capsula roja con tribales negros descansado en una superficie blanca con un círculo rojo en él.

"¿Viniste a La Tierra en un huevo de pascua gigante?" Dijo Wade mirando la forma de la nave.

"Es linda, no aerodinámica pero linda." Dijo Kid Flash no muy impresionado.

"Esta en reposo tontos, la despertare." Dijo con su telepática despertando a la nave que comenzó a cambiar de forma hasta semejarse mas a una nave mas aerodinámica similar casi a un caza.

"Cool." Dijo Deadpool mirando la nave con todos paralizados impresionados mientras la nave giro abriendo la compuerta.

Cuando entraron miraron como la nave vacía generaba varios asientos para cada uno dos a los lados del centro donde estaba la plataforma de mando y un panel de control en los tres de adelante.

"Me pido ventanilla." Dijo Wade sentándose en uno de los delanteros en la derecha en la ventana cuando se sentó al igual que el resto el asiento género un cinturón que paso en x sobre su pecho.

Megan se centro en el central "Tornado Rojo, por favor abre la puertas del hangar." Dijo mientras la puertas comenzaron a abrirse en su posición brotaron dos los controles de la nave parecidos a tentáculos con bolas luminosas como mandos.

La nave despego dirigiéndose rumbo a la ciudad.

"Increíble." comento Robin mientras veía el paisaje a través de las ventanas pasando a Megan.

"Ella siempre es increíble." Dijo Wally embobado mirando a Megan, que se miro hacia su lado. "Quiero decir la nave." Dijo el nervioso señalándola con el dedo índice "Quiero decir como todas las naves es una ella.

"Es rápido con sus pies pero no tanto con su boca." Dijo Robin encontrando divertida la escena.

"Si veamos que armas tienen y cuanto daño pueden hacer." Dijo Wade esperando ver de que era capaz el poder destructivo de la nave.

"La nave no dispones de capacidad ofensiva." Dijo Megan.

"Eso es absurdo siempre hay que llevar almas encima como…" Wade cayó en el algo "Tenemos que volver a por mí armas."

"No necesitas tus armas simplemente disfruta del viaje." Dijo Wally como ahora mismo.

"Además ¿no fuiste entrenado para ser un supersoldado o algo así?" Dijo Robin de acuerdo a lo hablado con Batman respecto a lo que averiguaron de Cadmus por supuesto el mayor detective del mundo empezó a sumar de acuerdo con lo dicho por El Guardían y saco la conclusión otro motivo para mantenerlo vigilado como a Superboy pero le pidió a Robin que no compartiera la información con el equipo.

"Las pistolas y las katanas son más espectaculares que los puños y las patadas." Dijo Wade de brazos cruzados por supuesto que era experto en cuerpo a cuerpo y plus sus movimientos era impredecibles.

 _(Y más fáciles para el que escribe esto terminar una pelea)_

 _[Y de escribir a menos que vivas en un mundo con una armadura de la trama que es una bola de mierda que viene y va de acuerdo al guion]_

"Whoa todavía sigues con eso supéralo hombre." Dijo Wade mirando a Superboy pero no estaba dirigiéndose a él más bien al autor. "No te puede durar el mosqueo toda la vida ¿o sí?"

Superboy se quedo pensativo respecto a las palabras de Wade. "Lo que quiere decir es que a veces la personas discuten o se enfadan y a veces eso puede llevar a sobrepasarnos quizás no repare el daño pero un primer paso es decir lo siento."

"¿El qué?" Dijo Wade como no estaba prestando atención a lo que estaban hablando.

Mientras en la parte trasera Megan estaba en la misma situación.

"Ya se le pasara." Susurro Robin tratando de animar a Megan.

"Parece que no le agrado." Dijo ella tal y como estaba la situación.

"Ustedes recuerdan que el tiene un súper-oído ." Diijo Wally señalando a Superboy que probablemente hubiera escuchado todo.

¿Qué tal un cambio de forma marciana?" Dijo Robin en un intento por aliviar la tensión en el equipo.

Todos miraron a Megan cuyas ropas, complexión y cabello comenzaron a cambiar hasta tener una apariencia como la de Robin pero con regla 63 aplicada.

 _[Para aquellos que tiene vida social la regla 63 es la conversión de un personaje masculino a uno femenino.]_

 _(Llevado al extremo en Thor donde ahora es una mujer no fuera coña dos Spidermas, Thor y Ironman mujeres, Peter Parker empresario, yo una hija y divorciado de una súcubo demoniaca, El Capitán América de Hydra, Wolverine muerto tanto reinicio hace que uno pierda el hilo de todo.)_

Lugo cambio a Kid Flash.

"¿Está mal que piense que soy bonita?" Dijo Wally viéndose a sí misma en su traje de Kid Flash.

 _[Colega tiene que ligártela sea como sea]_

 _(¡Sí confirmado! Con ella podemos en el sentido literal tirarnos a la chica que queramos sea anime/manga, actriz, alienígena o una chica que simplemente acabamos de conocer, es como hacerlo con Mystique, podemos cumplir esa lista de famosas que nunca podría tirarme)_

"Impresionante." Dijo Robin aplaudiendo. "Pero no creo que puedas engañar a nadie con eso." Dijo como de poco serbia si no podía hacer la copia exacta.

"Imitar chicos es mucho más difícil." Dijo Megan volviendo a ocupar su asiento.

 _(Adiós a la fantasía de George Clooney y Spideman)_

 _[Pero el balance sigue siendo positivo]_

"¿Es por la polla? Porque aun puedes cambiar el tamaño de pecho y las caderas." Dijo Wade con su habitual honestidad.

"No es simplemente una cuestión de género, no de aparatos de reproducción." Dijo Megan con eso no era el caso.

"¿Y tus ropas?" Dijo Kaldur como podían cambiar junto su apariencia.

"Son orgánicas como la nave, responde a mis órdenes mentales." Dijo Megan el motivo por el que podían cambiar junto con su forma.

"Espero que sean la únicas." Dijo Superboy volviendo la vista al frente.

"Buena forma de cargarte el ambiente Supercapullo." Dijo Wade felicitando a Superboy por arruinar el buen rollo.

"Ya sé lo que significa esa palabra." Le advirtió Superboy.

"¿Y puedes atravesar paredes como Martian Manhunter?" Le pregunto Kid Flash tratando de distraer al personal.

"¿Cambio de densidad?" Dijo Megan "No puedo es una técnica muy avanzada."

"Flash puede hacer vibrar sus moléculas para atravesar paredes, él cuándo lo intenta le sangra la nariz." Dijo Robin tratando de restarle importancia señalando como aun no estaba a la altura de su mentor.

"Ya basta." Dijo Kid Flash como eso a él no le hacía gracia.

"Yo puedo hacer esto." Dijo haciendo que la Bio-nave se volviera invisible.

 _(¿Eso no es peligroso para el tráfico aéreo?)_

 _[Bueno es menos ridículo que un avión que es invisible por dentro y por fuera]_

 _(¿Y si puede volar para que quiere Wonder Woman un avión?)_

"Tornado Rojo a Miss Martian. Se ha disparado una alerta en la plante de energía de Happy Harbor." Dijo a través del comunicador.

"Que nombre mas pretencioso." Dijo Wade como ese nombre era demasiado rimbombante.

"Le sugiero investigar encubierto, les envió la coordenadas." Dijo saliendo del canal dejando al equipo solo.

"Recibido, ajustando rumbo." Dijo Megan dirigiéndolos a las coordenadas marcadas en el mapa.

"Otra vez Tornado nos mantiene ocupado." Dijo Robin mientras se aproximaban a la plante que estaba junto a un parking.

"Nunca se sabe un simple fuego los llevo hasta Wade y Superboy, averigüemos que causo la alerta." Dijo Megan como nunca se sabe cuando seria el comienzo de una aventura.

"Un tornado." Dijo Wade con todos captando la atención de todos.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Le pregunto Kaldur.

"Viene hacia nosotros." Dijo con todos efectivamente viendo como se dirigía hacia ellos.

Megan trato de sacar a la nave pero fue absorbida por el tornado mientras la nave comenzó a moverse sin control todos el interior estaba sintiendo las turbulencias menos uno.

"¡Si levantáis los brazos es más divertido!" Dijo Wade alzando las manos como si estuviera en el gusano loco.

"¡No lo es!" Dijo Robin como esto no era gracioso.

Megan consiguió sacar la nave del tornado aterrizando en el aparcamiento con el equipo saliendo de ella.

"Oye, creo que no está bien aparcada." Dijo Wade como la nave no estaba entre las zona blanca de estacionamiento.

El equipo contemplo el tornado y a los trabajadores saliendo corriendo.

"Robin ¿Son comunes lo tornados en Nueva Inglaterra?" Le pregunto Aquald si eso era normal.

"Si estuviéramos en Texas no te diría que no." Dijo Wade como cuando Aqualas miro al equipo Robin no estaba por ninguna parte con todos preguntándose donde se fue.

 _(No has hecho un Batman)_

 _[Si el emo tiene súper-audición como no ha oído el latido de su corazón alejándose]_

Una carcajada se fue oída por todos viniendo de la fábrica.

"¿Soy el único que encuentra esa risa creppy?" Dijo Wade como no podía ser el único que pensara eso.

"Tú también menos mal pensé que era el único." Dijo Kid Flash como efectivamente esa risa cada vez que desaparecía era espeluznante.

El equipo se dirigió a la planta donde vieron a un robot rojo con una armadura negra alrededor del cuerpo, con unos tubos que salían de su espalda con una bufanda color café junto con una gruesa línea que sale de su pecho.

Cuando entraron encontraron a Robin tendido en el suelo con Superboy saltando hacia al lado de Robin que aun estaba en suelo. "¿Quién es tu nuevo amigo?"

"No oí su nombre." Dijo mientras Superboy se lanzo contra su enemigo. "Pero juega duro."

El robot era visible para todo el equipo "Mis disculpas, puedes dirigirte a mí como Señor Tornado." Y para demostrar el por qué genero dos tornados que lanzo contra Superboy que lo que trato de luchar contra la fuerza del viento solo para salir volando contra la pared de la entrada.

Kid Flash se puso sus gafas roja y Robin se levanto llevándose la mano a la zona de las costillas aun sintiendo los efectos del golpe. Miss Martian miro a Aqualad que asintió con el equipo lanzándose al ataque excepto Wade y Robin.

Kid Flash corrió ante de saltar colocando su manos en el suelo y salta golpeando a Serñor Tornado que apenas se estremeció antes con las palmas de su mano usar sus poderes para lanzarlo fuera de la planta.

Cuando Megan y Aqualad se acercaron también fueron lanzados por el viento Aqualad dio contra un columna y Megan contra un muro.

"Normalmente soy el primero en lanzarme en una Leroy Jenkys pero…¿Tienes un plan?" Le pregunto a Robin que tenía que en su mano derecha escondía sus robirang explosivos.

"Estaba preparado para enfrentarme contra un superhéroe no contra niños."

"¡Oye somos adolescentes!" Dijo Wade como había un claro matiz.

 _[Entonces somos…Los Teen Titans?]_

 _(¡Que! no)_

 _[Somos adolescentes pero en vez de una emo mágica tenemos a un emo con súper-fuerza, en vez de una minoría étnica medio humana medio maquina, tenemos a una minoría étnica mitad humana y mitad atlante, en vez de una chica naranja tenemos a una chica verde y respecto a verde se podría decir que su personalidad es muy parecida a la de Speedy Gonzales]_

"Somos lo Teen Titans." Dijo Wade.

"Teen ¿Qué?" Dijo Señor Tornado no entendiendo a lo que se refería el chico encapuchado.

Robin lanzo sus discos el primero exploto pero Señor Tornado con sus poderes minimizo la explosión y el segundo se clavo en su pecho.

"Objetiva mente no son ni adultos ni una amenaza." Dijo el Señor Tornado tirando el disco de su pecho como si no fuera nada mientras se produjo la explosión.

"¿Tienen supervisión adulta?" Les pregunto si no había nadie con ellos. "Su presencia es bastante perturbadora."

"Eso no es pertubador" Dijo Wade mientras había llegado su turno. "Esto sí." Wade se quito la capucha de su cabeza revelando su rostro a Señor Tornado.

"Ciertamente." Dijo al ver el rostro cicatrizado de Wade.

"Oh bueno pues odiamos verte perturbado haber como te sientes después de que te pateemos el trasero." Dijo Robin mientras Megan abría un trozo de metal que genero vapor cegando la visión del Señor Tornado.

Con Superboy aprovechando para saltar solo para que Señor Tornado colocara sus manos delante para volver a mandarlo a volar chocando contra el techo y luego contra Megan derribándolos a los dos.

Aqualad, Robin y Wade corrieron hacia él con Aqualad generando electricidad atreves de sus tatuajes con el Señor Tornado creando dos tornado que hicieron chocar a Robin y Aqualad con Wade usándolo como trampolín para acercarse mas al Señor Tornado que se impulso hacia atrás para salir del rango de Wade que aterrizo en el suelo.

 _[Sugiero retirada táctica]_

"Puedo con él." Dijo Wade seguro de sus posibilidades.

 _(No no puedes)_

¡Que si! Dijo lanzándose contra él en el aire.

 _[Que no]_

El Señor Tornado lanzo a Wade a volar lanzándole fuera justo al lugar donde estaba Kid Flash impactando en el suelo golpeando varias veces el suelo nada que su factor curativo no pudiera lidiar.

(¿Entonces ganamos?)

Kid Flash se acerco a Wade y junto vieron salir al Señor Tornado delante de ellos.

"¿Qué le has hecho a los demás?" Le pregunto Kid Flash.

"Patearnos el trasero." Dijo Wade mientras se levantaba.

Señor Tornado junto sus manos generando un tonado que mando a los dos volando contra la planta desatando una explosión de humo.

Por suerte fueron sostenidos en el aire por Megan agarrándolos a ambos. "Os tengo chicos."

"Gracias." Dijo Wally mientras junto con Wade era depositado en el suelo.

"Pensaba que a estas altura ya erais conscientes de vuestras limitaciones." Dijo el señor Tornado viendo como se disponían a desafiarle una vez más.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" Le pregunto Aqualad que esperaba conseguir con todo esto.

"¿Para qué le preguntas? No es como si se lo fuéramos a dar." Dijo Wade como no veía el punto de esa pregunto.

"No es lo que quiero estoy esperando por un verdadero héroe." Dijo Señor Tornado como esperaba con esto llamar la atención.

"Espera ¿Haces todo esto para llamar la atención?" Dijo Wade como eso era increíblemente cliché "¿No podías buscar otra forma menos destructiva de obtener seguidores en Twitter?" Dijo Wade al Señor Tornado como esto era excesivo incluso para él.

"No tengo Twitter." Dijo Señor Tornado desde las alturas.

"Facebook, Instagram, ¿Youtube?" Wade le siguió preguntado.

"Mándale un solicitud de amistad cuando acabamos con él." Dijo Robin no pudiendo creerse que estuvieran teniendo esta conversación.

"Lee su mente encuentra una debilidad." Dijo Aqualad a Megan para que pudieran encontrar algo que usar en su contra.

"Pensaba que no debía." Dijo Megan como eso le dijeron que estaba mal.

"Con los chicos malos puedes hacerlo." Dijo Robin como con ellos si podían.

"Espera un momento ¿Y quién eres tú para creerte lo bastante superior para juzgar? estas juzgando en base a tus propias creencias moralistas o en base a un conocimiento pragmático en base a la leyes establecidas en un statuo quo basado en la creencia del bien común como prioridad en una sociedad cambiante.

"¿Tienes idea de lo que estás hablando?" Le pregunto Robin.

"Para nada." Dijo Wade como estaba hablando por hablar.

"¿Entonces la leo o no?" Pregunto Megan no sabiendo que hacer.

"¡Sí!" Dijeron todos al unisonó.

 _(Oye que majo es el Señor Tornado nos deja aquí de charlar tranquilamente en vez de atacarnos)_

 _[Creo que más bien está esperando a ver si aparece la supervisión adulta]_

Megan se concentro entrando en su mente pero no había nada era como meterse en la de Wade o Tornado Rojo.

"¡Hola Megan!" Dijo golpeándose la cabeza de nuevo "Señor Tornado es Tornado Rojo disfrazado."

"¿Por qué vas de rojo es un robot y manipula el viento?" Dijo Wade como eso no lo hacía Tornado Rojo.

"Exacto." Dijo Megan.

"Tenía que haberlo visto venir." Dijo Robin molesto porque esto no era más que una prueba.

"Muy bien es increíble que yo tenga que ser la voz de la razón pero eso no lo hace Tornado Rojo."

"¿Qué más pruebas quieres?" Dijo Kid Flash como si aun esto no era prueba suficiente.

"Bueno y Capitán Cold va de azul y dispara hielo y no es Mr. Freeze, excepto en Injustice 2." Dijo como eso no convertía a una persona en otra.

 _[No no lo es no es más que una estupidez para sacarte la pasta con la microtransacciones]_

 _(Y luego te lo sacan todo en la edición completa ¿Dónde quedo la lealtad al consumidor y el amor por los videojuegos?)_

"Pero fue Tornado Rojo quien no envió aquí." Dijo Aqualad como eso era otra prueba para respaldar la teoría.

"Después de decir que seriamos puestos a prueba y esta es su prueba algo para mantenernos ocupados." Dijo Robin subiéndose al carro de es Tornado Rojo.

"Supongamos que es una prueba quejándonos y rindiéndonos no la vamos a aprobar." Dijo Wade como si se rendían ahora a los ojos de sus mentores demostrarían no ser capaces de cumplir la futuras misiones que les asignaran.

"No lo entiendes todo era falso la base secreta, las misiones, el equipo Speedy tenía razón solo somos un chiste." Dijo KF provocando que Aqualad golpeara su palma con su puño molesto y avanzo hacia Señor Tornado "Para mí este juego se termino." Dijo siguiendo a Aqualad y Robin.

"Sabemos quién eres y que quieres." Dijo Robin.

"Terminemos con esto." Dijo Aqualad no dispuesto a seguir con la farsa.

"Considérenlo terminado." Dijo Señor Tornado alzando sus manos al cielo con dos tornados cruzándolos comenzando a oscurecer el cielo como si se preparara para una tormenta.

"Un espectáculo impresionante." Dijo Aqualad mirando el cambio climático que tenía lugar delante de ellos. "Pero no te daremos el gusto no participaremos." Advirtió Aqualad con un dedo señalador.

Señor Tornado comenzó a generar electricidad que se mezclo con la nube comenzando a generar rayos.

"¿Tornado Rojo puedes hacer eso?" Pregunto Kid Flash empezando a pensar que Wade tenía razón.

El rayo impacto el suelo generando una onda expansiva que llego a todo el equipo. Cuando el humo se disipo salvo Superboy todo el equipo estaba caído.

"Os…lo…dije." Dijo Wade dolorido en el suelo al resto mientras Superboy se arranco su chaqueta destrozada y se lanzo de nuevo contra Señor Tornado usando la súperfuerza de sus piernas para saltara contra él. Solo para ser derribado por dos rayos salidos de las palmas de sus manos con Superboy cayendo al suelo y siendo enviado junto con el equipo seguido de un montón de tierra que arrastro en su camino.

"Estamos jodidos." Dijo Wade mientras vio acercarse a Señor Tornado per Miss Martian que se habia recuperado la consciencia uso su telepatía para llamar a la Bio-nave que en modo camuflaje se poso sobre el equipo ocultándolos de la visión del Señor Tornado.

"Está bien no negare que tienen poderes, pero jugar al escondite con ustedes no me ayudara a lograr mi objetivo, quédense ocultos." Dijo mientras cerraba su puño aun generando electricidad antes de marcharse volando.

"¿Qué paso?" Dijo Kid Flash volviendo en sí.

"Te diré lo que paso." Dijo Wade añadiendo una pausa dramática "Yo tenía razón, Yo tenía razón, oh y ella nos ha salvado la vida." Dijo señalando a Miss Martian.

"Coloque la Bio-nave entre nosotros." Dijo Miss Martian mientras todos se reincorporaban.

Con Superboy destruyendo una roca que había arrastrado con él. "¡Y eso lo arregla todo!"

"Estamos vivos gracias a ella." Dijo Wade como si eso arreglaba todo.

"Nos hizo cree que Señor Tornado era Tornado Rojo." Dijo Superboy a Wade como eso había sido culpa suya.

"Y yo os dije que no y no me hicisteis caso así que también es culpa vuestra en realidad." Dijo Wade como aquí todos tenían la culpa meno él.

"Pero fue un error de novato no debimos escucharla." Dijo Robin como al final decidieron confiar en el juicio de Miss Martian en lugar del loco de Wade.

"Si es bastante inexperta." Dijo Kid Flash "Ve a las duchas nosotros no encargaremos desde aquí."

"No vuelvas a entrometerte." Dijo Superboy pasando por delante de ella saltando para dirigirse a la ubicación del Señor Tornado seguido por Kid Flash y Robin.

"Solo trataba de ser parte del equipo." Dijo ella triste cabizbaja.

"La verdad." Dijo Aqualad no sabiendo cómo expresar esto "No creo que haya ningún equipo." Dijo ante de dirigirse con el resto.

"¿No vas con ellos?" Le pregunto Megan como Wade todavía estaba aquí.

"No hasta que vengas conmigo a patear a ese hijo de perra aunque me gusta su uniforme rojo y con patrones negros." Dijo Wade como quería que Miss Martian participara en esto.

"Pero ellos…" Dijo como no contaba con la confianza del equipo.

"Son imbéciles y lo sé por que cuando fueron a Cadmus lo hicieron solo sin decírselo a nadie y la verdad solo salimos de allí por la armadura de la trama y Superboy es un capullo siempre enfadado porque papi no le hace caso, ¿Pero te vas a ir a casa y rendirte? eso es ser una Puta Gallina como Raven Branwen y tú vales más que ella."

 _[Jesús lo de este tío ya es enfermizo]_

 _(Shhh llega la charla inspiradora cliché)_

"Pero lo estropee." Dijo Megan como fue culpa suya que estuviera a punto de mori.

"¿Alguna vez has visto esa vieja caricatura esa ardilla que está tratando de comerse un coco? Chuck Jones, creo... esa ardilla se encuentra con un coco y cree que ha encontrado bellota gigante, solo que no puede romper la nuez. Es muy duro. Entonces él obtiene un martillo neumático, lo arroja por las escaleras, lo atropella con un camión ... nada. Finalmente, empuja a ese monstruoso coco por un montón de escalones, lo tira desde la parte superior del Empire State, poco a poco, el caparazón se despega...¿ y sabes lo que hay dentro? Otra cáscara de coco, esa ardilla está en el infierno de los dibujos animados. Y tú eres esa ardilla." Megan no estaba entendiendo la metáfora muy bien.

"Y con tiempo irán apareciendo mas cascara de coco que tendrás que romper y todo volverá empezar de nuevo pero eso no cambiara el hecho de que lo sigues intentando tratando hacerlo bien, y al final del día lo estas probando te lo estas ganando." Dijo Deadpool tendiendo su mano a Megan "Ahora Ardillita ¿Termino la serie o vamos con el episodio 2?"

Megan sonrió cogiendo la mano de Wade levantándose.

 _(Bien hecho ahí lo tenemos)_

 _[No cantes victoria hasta que no nos bese esto no ha terminado.]_

Mientras se subían en la nave.

"¿Y tienes algún plan?" Le pregunto Miss Martian a Wade.

"Vale analicemos básicamente no estamos enfrentado a un Tornado Rojo por lo que no tengo ni idea de que hacer." Confeso Wade como no sabía cómo "Pero hay algo que se nos escapa dijo que quería llamar la atención de un superhéroe pero de todas la ciudades Metropolis, Gotham ¿viene aquí?

"Hola Megan." Dijo Miss Martian. "Como bien has dicho de todos los lugares viene aquí precisamente y que tenga los poderes de Tornado Rojo y sea un robot no es una coincidencia quiere encontrar a Tornado Rojo y se lo vamos a dar."

"Bien vamos a la base le golpeamos con un bate y se envolvemos para regalo y si alguien pregunta se fue a Namek." Dijo Wade pensando que se refería a eso."

Wade y Miss Maritan se dirigirán al puerto donde se estaban enfrentado el resto al Señor Tornado.

" _Escúchenme."_ Dijo Miss Martian al equipo telepáticamente.

" _Que te dijimos."_ Dijo Superboy como le dijo que meterse en su mente y entrometerse era algo que no debía hacer.

"Lo sé y lo eche a perder." Dijo Miss Martian admitiendo que se había equivocado _"Pero ahora sé lo que necesitamos hacer por favor confíen en mi."_

El equipo se dirigía a enfrentar al Señor Tornado con Tornado Rojo aterrizando. "Váyanse chicos." Dijo aterrizando en el suelo. "Esperaba que pudiera ocuparse de esto claramente no pueden." Dijo Tornado Rojo como él se iba a hacer cargo de la situación.

"Pero ahora tenemos un plan." Dijo Robin como podían ocuparse de la situación.

"El tema no está sujeto a debate." Dijo Tornado Rojo como no era una petición si no una orden con el equipo cediendo apartándose.

Ambos androides estaban frente a frente como dos pistoleros del salvaje oeste a punto de comenzar su duelo.

"Empezaba a creer que nunca aparecerías." Dijo el Señor Tornado como había todo esto por él.

"Ya estoy aquí." Dijo Tornado Rojo lanzando un tornados contra su oponente con Señor Tornado desplazándose en el aire hacia atrás para salir de la fuerza de tornado y poder lanzarle uno propio frenando el que le habían lanzado.

Torando Rojo iba a lanzar otro con Señor Tornado toamndo la iniciativa disparando primero el tornado llego a Tornado Rojo que sin aparente esfuerzo lo disipo.

"Estamos parejos, Tornado." Dijo Tornado Rojo como ambos exhibían un control de su elemento, para con sus manos convocar un gran tornado detrás de él con el propósito de levantar piedras del suelo y lanzarla contra el Señor Tornado.

"No Tornado, no lo estamos." Dijo golpeando el suelo generando una corriente de aire que desvio las rocas para pasara a disaparar sus rayos con Tornado Rojo esquivándolos hasta que se puso detrás de un bote que fue arrancado en algún momento de la destrucción del Señor Tornado para llamar la atención.

El bote exploto alcanzado a Tornado Rojo dejándolo aparentemente derrotado. Momento en el que Señor Tornado se acerco a él y de sus mano sus dedos sacaron varios conectores que se anclaron a la cabeza de Tornado Rojo. "La reprogramación no tardara mucho."

Torando Rojo agarro los cables y su cabeza cambio revelando la de Miss Martian. "Más de lo que crees."

"¡No!" Dijo Señor Tornado mientras Megan usando la telequinesis lo empujo hacia un tornado que revelo se Kid Flash girando con su suepervelocidad.

Cuando cayó fue recibido por Superboy que comenzó a golpearlo antes de inmovilizar su brazo agarrándolo para golpearlo atravesando su carcasa en la zona de sus costillas y luego golpear el lado izquierdo de su pecho también atravesándolo para finalmente golpearle en la cara mandándolo a volar al mulle donde cayó al mar.

Donde Aqualad que se había quitado la camisa lo atravesó con el motor de una lancha y utilizando sus tatuajes comenzó a generar electricidad causando una explosión que envió al Señor Tornado por los aire que había perdido un brazo.

Sin darle oportunidad e levantarse Menga utilizo su telequinesis para arrancarle las partes negras de la armadura y el otro brazo.

Robin uso sus discos explosivos que junto con un misil impactaron en el Señor Tornado llevándolo al suelo.

Robin se pregunto de donde había salido cuando vio a Wade acercarse a él con un bazuca.

"¿De dónde sacaste un bazuca?" Le pregunto Robin como eso no tenía sentido.

"Estamos en América." Dijo Wade elevando los hombros como si eso lo explicara todo.

 _[Espera eso no explica que…]_

 _(Fuck you logic this is America)_

 _[Vale hare como RWBY lo veré, lo aceptare y me lo comeré con patatas por muy mierda o poco sentido que tenga]_

El equipo se acerco al androide derrotado de rodillas enfrente del joven equipo de héroes y Wade.

Su pecho se abrió revelando a todo lo contrario que una amenaza un hombre hombre delgado de raza blanca con cabello castaño largo y patillas gruesas en un mono blanco con flanjas verdes en los laterales.

"Yo, falta reclamo falta." Dijo mirando al grupo como sin la armadura robótica no tenia oportunidad de pelear.

"Eh tú no eres Tony Stark." Dijo Wade al lo que había salido de allí.

Entonces Megan usando su telequinesis levanto una enorme roca que dirigió hacia el hombre que había salido del Señor Tornado.

"¡Megan Noooo!" Dijo Aqualda dándose cuenta de lo que pretendía hacer pero tarde Megan dejo caer la roca sobre el hombre aplantandolo dejando a todos con cara de que mierda acaba de pasar.

 _(¡Santa Mierda!)_

 _[Lo del coco era una metáfora no era literal]_

"Me gusta." Dijo Wade como esto lo había dejado impresionado.

Ronin decepcionado debido a la regla implícita de no matar de los héroes se acerco a exigir explicaciones. "¡No sé cómo funciona en Marte pero en La Tierra no ejecutamos a nuestros cautivos!"

"La historia y variando del estado y país dice lo contrario." Dijo Wade como La Tierra y la humanidad tenían un largo historial de rematar a tus enemigos vencidos.

"Dijeron que confiarían en mi." Dijo elevando la roca revelando lo que antiguamente era un androide destrozado con ellos acercándose. "Por eso no podía leer su mente."

Kid Flash se acerco hacia sus restos cogiendo uno de los ojos del androide. "Genial un recuerdo."

Aqualad sonrió posando su mano sobre el hombro de Megan "Debimos haber tenido más fe en ti.

"Si tu roqueaste esta misión." Dijo Kid Flash en mal chite de juegos de palabras.

 _[Ouch]_

 _(Eso me dolido hasta mi de lo malo que ha sido el chiste)_

"Más bien roí el coco." Dijo Megan haciendo referencia a lo que le dijo Wade de la ardilla.

"¿El qué?" Dijo Robin no teniendo ni idea de lo que estaba hablando.

"Nada me gusta formar parte del equipo." Dijo ella como por fin entendió lo que quería decir Wade de ganarse algo y demostrarse a sí misma que se lo merecía.

* * *

 **Más Tarde**

El equipo llevo los restos del androide a La Cueva donde lo estaban analizando con Tornado Rojo junto con ellos.

"Claramente fue creado para capturarte o destruirte." Dijo Kaldur basándose en el informe de misión y su intento de reprogramar a Megan cuando fingió ser Tornado Rojo.

"Estoy de acurdo." Dijo Tornado Rojo como era la respuesta obvia. "En cualquier caso os ocupasteis de la amenaza vosotros solos sin recurrir a mi resolvieron su pelea ustedes solos."

"Pero si lo hubiéramos necesitado nos habría ayudado ¿verdad?" Dijo Megan dado que técnicamente estaban bajo su cuidado.

"No era su pelea no la mía del mismo modo ustedes no deben intervenir en las mías." Dijo como una advertencia.

"Pero ¿Y si estuvieras en peligro?" Le pregunto Megan que debían hacer en ese caso por supuesto ella pensó que deberían ayudarlo y probablemente lo harian.

"Consideren zanjado este asunto." Dijo dándoles la espalda.

"Batman, Aquaman y Flash han intervenidos para aclara las cosas." Dijo Wally como siempre sus mentores le habían ayudado cuando lo necesitaban.

"Supongo que si vamos a tener una niñera una maquina sin corazón es lo que necesitamos." Dijo Robin como parecía no importarles.

"Oye démosle crédito si esperamos a que cada vez que la cagamos o tengamos problemas vengan nuestro papis no malcriarían." Dijo Wade creyendo que esa era la razón por la que pusieron a Tornado Rojo como guardián.

 _[O tal vez es uno de esos rollos metafísicos donde un robot trata de aprender que es la humanidad]_

 _(¿Como el niño robot de la peli de Spielberg?)_

"Bueno supongo que en eso tienes razón." Dijo Robin como podía ver ese punto de vista de Wade a fin de cuentas una de las razones de esta era mostrarle a La Liga y sus mentores de lo que eran capaces.

"Si pero no del todo exacto si tengo corazón aleación de acero carbono y también tengo un excelente odio." Dijo dando la vuelta mirando a Robin.

Wade dio marcha atrás con las manos en alto saliendo del rango de visión de Tornado Rojo.

"Lo siento." Dijo Robin disculpándose con Kid Flash con los ojos cerrados a modo de preparación para lo que venía. "Lo siento me esforzare por ser más exacto." Dijo Robin.

"Y más respetuoso." Dijo Aqualad poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

 _[Oye Flounder aquí tiene muchas confianza tocando al todo el mundo]_

 _(Menos a nosotros él se lo pierde)_

Tornado Rojo se marcho perdiéndose por el pasillo con Megan mirando al equipo.

Kaldur, Robin y Wally se fueron juntos "Speedy estaba equivocado." Dijo Wally creyendo que si podían sacar esto adelante.

"Esta cosa del equipo…" Dijo Robin mientras se alejaba con el resto.

"Podría funcionar." Dijo Aqualad pensando lo mismo que sus compañeros.

Superboy se quedo mirando a Megan antes de aliviar su expresión "Lo siento." Dijo disculpándose por haber sido tan duro con ella admitiendo que se equivoco.

Con Megan sonriendo habiendo sido aceptada por los demás y habiéndose ganado su lugar en el equipo.


	3. Chapter 3

"Shhh, duerme mami está haciendo galletas y Santa Claus está dejando los regalos bajo el árbol." Dijo Wade a Superboy que volvió a cerrar los ojos pero algo iba mal.

"¡Wade!" Dijo Superboy abriendo los ojos con Wade saliendo corriendo. Superboy se miro en el espejo para verse maquillado con colorete y labios pintados y con hojas de lechuga en su cabeza.

 _[¿Exactamente cómo vamos a correr más que un Krytoniano?]_

 _(Medio Krytoniano)_

"¡Cuando te coja te voy a matar!" Dijo Superboy saliendo corriendo detrás de él saltando con Wade haciéndose a un lado con Superboy chocando contra el muro debido a que no pudo frenar a tiempo dejando un agujero en la pared.

"Mucho poder poco control." Dijo Wade negando con la cabeza cuando vio a Superboy salir del boquete de la pared mirándolo. "Yips."

* * *

 **En La Sala de Mando**

Kid Flash, Robin y Aqualad llegaron por el transportador cuando vieron un objeto volador no identificado pasar toda velocidad y chocar contra la pared.

"Hola, bienvenidos." Dijo Megan que se acerco a saludar al resto que miraron la pared para ver a Deadpool pegado a ella con su silueta y otras quince más.

"Wade ¿estás bien?" Le pregunto Kid Flash cuando Wade cayó al suelo bocabajo.

"Oh Superboy y hacen esto muy a menudo Wade le gasta una broma pesada Superboy lo golpea es lo que hacen los amigos." Dijo Megan como era una costumbre terrícola gastar bromas entre tus amigos teniendo un día dedicado conocido como el día de los inocentes.

"¿Qué le hiciste?" Pregunto Aqualad con curiosidad cuando vio a Superboy avanzar enfadado hacia ellos con todos mirándolo y respondiendo a la pregunta de Aqualad.

"No sabía que Superboy tenía una hermana melliza." Dijo Robin riéndose.

"Es como él solo que más guapa." Dijo Kid Flash acompañado la broma.

"Me gusta tu lápiz de labios." Dijo Miss Martian pero no a modo de broma sino en serio.

Superboy los miro gruñendo con Aqualad poniéndose delante con las manos "No nos reímos de ti sino contigo." Dijo esperando calmar a Superboy antes de iniciaran una sesión de sparring grupal.

Superboy miro a Wade en suelo señalándole con el dedo "No vuelvas a hacer eso."

"¿Por quién me tomas? nunca uso el mismo truco dos veces así se pierde creatividad." Dijo Deadpool cruzando los brazos.

"Tranquilo Superboy así es como se divierten los amigos." Dijo Megan como pensaba que las bromas eran una manera amistosa entre amigos y familiares terrícolas para divertirse juntos.

"No es divertido." Dijo Superboy rompiendo golpeando la pared con las muchas siluetas de Wade.

 _(Que amargao)_

"Tienes razón tenía que haber usado lápiz labial morado o negro para que se combine con tu aspecto de adolescente emo deprimido por qué papi no le quiere." Dijo Wade causando que Superboy se para, segundos después Wade estaba anclado al techo para caer.

"¿Por qué lo cabreas tanto?" Le pregunto Kid Flash no comprendiendo por que se metería con Superboy siendo este casi siempre el resultado.

"Es muy fácil, además mi factor curativo puede con todo." Dijo Deadpool levantadose en cuestión de segundos.

"¿Como de bueno es?" Pregunto Robin con curiosidad.

"Digamos que viviré para enterraros a todos vosotros y seguir mucho mucho tiempo." Dijo antes de echarse a llorar "Os echare tanto de menos, menos al Superemo y tú." Dijo abrazando a Aqualad "Tu nos dejaste demasiado pronto." Entonces se sonó en la chaqueta de Aqualad para disgusto de este.

"¿Por qué supones que yo seré el primero en…" Y entonces se dio cuenta de por qué Wade pensó que él sería el primero en morir.

"La culpa no es mía es de Hollywood y de su manía de asesinar personajes negros no protagonistas secundarios en los noventa." Dijo Wade como era lo que estaba acostumbrado lo que le servía para hacer la referencia.

 _(¿No estamos muy callados hoy?)_

 _[El que escribe esta en blanco]_

* * *

 **Más Tarde**

El equipo estaba en linea escuchando a Batman como había llegado el momento de asignarles su primera misión. "La isla Santa Prisca."

 _(¿Eso no es el sitio donde nació Bane?)_

 _[Que nadie se moleste en buscarla en un globo terráqueo o Google Earth es ficticia famosa por la prisión de Peña Dura y el trafico de drogas]_

 _(Y que conste que a diferencia de nuestra versión cinematográfica de Ryan Reynolds no consumimos cocaína solo para hacer el chiste…pillaremos un poco solo para probar la artesanía local ¿cuánto cabra en una maleta?)_

"Esta nación isleña es la fuente de un peligroso e ilegal neo esteroide, una droga que potencia la fuerza y es vendido bajo el nombre de venom." Batman explico el interés en esa isla.

 _[Entonces es como un simbionte pero sin alienígena]_

 _(¿Venom? ¿Por que alterna entre el español y el inglés?)_

 _[Por que es su historia y decide llamarlo como quiera y pro cierto si te paras a pensarlo vender algo cuyo significado es veneno es una mala estrategia de marketing de la historia o…un intento de concienciación por parte de DC de no tomar drogas por que son malas, claro que la conclusión que sacas con el Capitán América y Bane es que si tomas esteroides te hace mejor que los demás más fuerte y triunfaras sobre aquellos que se han hecho lo que son con esfuerzo y sacrificio entrenando diariamente para mejorarse a sí mismo.]_

 _(Lo que quiere decir es que cualquiera puede ser un héroe si toma drogas, lo cual en un mal mensaje.)_

"La señal infrarroja indica que la fabrica esta a pleno rendimiento." Batman explico pero ese no era el problema. "Pero inexplicablemente todos los envíos de venom han sido cortados." Dijo Batman como ese era la curiosidad que llamo su atención pero alguien levanto su mano cicatrizada.

"Si tengo una pregunta, Sabes que ese lugar se dedica al tráfico de esteroides, sabes que Bane opera en esa fabrica pero solo...¿vamos a intervenir porque han dejado de vender superdrogas? Dijo Deadpool como eso no tenía sentido.

"Exactamente." Dijo el caballero oscuro como que el que Bane hubiera cortado el suministro pero no la producción era un hecho notable que debía ser investigado ante la posibilidad de que tuviera algún tipo de plan maestro en marcha. "Es ahí donde vuestro equipo entrara en acción."

 _[Bueno esto no es el DC cómico]_

 _(Bueno Batman nunca ha sido muy gracioso excepto en DCUA o Young Justice Adbrige o cuando le beso Harley Quinn eso fue hilarante.)_

 _[Yo lo digo en este sentido en los cómics, Bane es uno de los poco ha conseguido una victoria completa sobre Batman aparte de que el no suele traficar con Venom por que no busca el enriquecimiento personal sino la conquista de Gotham y la derrota completa de Batman al que considera un igual y por tanto un desafío a su intelecto y a su habilidad, Bane sabría que si mantuviera su fábrica en funcionamiento pero cortara los suministros Batman lo sabría y por tanto oh bien lo usaría como distracción o simplemente reduciría los envíos.]_

 _(A menos que Batman sepa que Bane haría exactamente eso y por tanto sabe que la posibilidad más lógica es que algo ha alterado el equilibrio de poder de Santa Prisca y ha echado a Bane y planea usar el venom para su propia agenda oculta.)_

 _[Buen punto.]_

Mientras las voces de su cabeza debatían Batman continuo "Esta será vuestras misión encubierta, solo reconocimiento observar e informar si la Liga de La Justicia necesita intervenir lo hará." Advirtió Batman la naturaleza de la misión mientras detrás de él las pantallas holográficas cambiaban a un plano completo de la isla con los puntos de aterrizaje A y B.

"¿Y quién está al mando?" Pregunto Robin causando que Tornado Rojo y Batman se miraran entre ellos si bien ellos podían determinar quien estaba decidieron que el mejor curso para el equipo es respetar su autonomía.

"Decididlo entre ustedes." Dijo Batman con Robin sonriendo como eso significaba que podría demostrar que era el más preparado y líder indicado para el grupo.

"Yo me ofrezco arriba esas manos quien vote por mí." Dijo Wade señalándose a sí mismo sin que nadie moviera su mano. "Nadie."

 _(Yo te votaría)_

 _[Seamos honestos nuestro historial como líder de equipo no han sido muy bueno.]_

"Yo creo que somos el líder perfecto." Dijo Deadpool volviendo a hablar consigo mismo ignorado por los demás.

 _(Primera alineación de Mercs for Money no abandonaron todos menos Masacre y no nos referimos a como nos llamaban en España sino a un sacerdote mexicano que le destruimos la fe en la humanidad y convencimos de que no hay nada bueno en el mundo así que como RWBY hizo con el autor y al igual que seso show "se inspiro" y se puso un traje igual que él nuestro espera…nunca nos pago los derecho de imagen.)_

"No supieron apreciar lo buen líder que era." Dijo Deadpool como el que lo abandonara era lo más normal.

 _[Nos quedábamos el dinero de los contratos y no les dábamos ni un solo centavo.]_

"Espera ¿dijiste primera?" Dijo Deadpool en referencia a que Los Mercs For Money tuvo dos encarnaciones.

"¿Le queda mucho?" Pregunto Batman al equipo mientras lo veía hablando solo cuestionándose si verdaderamente hicieron bien en meterlo en el equipo.

 _(Si la segunda alineación pero solo duramos ¿cuatro páginas? Antes de que eligieran a Domino como líder.)_

 _[Seamos justo no podíamos competir con ese mono negro ceñido y ese escote.]_

"¿Y la X-Force de mi secuela?" Pregunto Deadpool

 _(¡SPOILER ALERT SÁLTATE EL CORCHETE!)_

 _[Casi todos murieron a los 5 minutos de empezar la misión, es mas ni siquiera la empezaron.]_

Mientras Deadpool tenía a Batman mirándolo con los ojos blancos de su Máscara lo que provoco que parara sus desvaríos "Voy a repetir esto observar e informad podéis si se da el caso defenderos pero el uso de fuerza letal queda prohibida."

"Dices para todos pero solo me estas mirando a mí." Dijo Deadpool ante la situación que tenía delante. "¿Y si es legítima defensa?"

"Prohibida." Repitió el Caballero de la noche.

"¿Y si uno de nosotros está en peligro y la única salida es…" Antes que pudiera terminar Batman lo miro de nuevo.

"Prohibida." Repitió con su voz profunda.

"Y si tiene un montón de perritos labradores en una bolsa con chalecos explosivos y la única forma de salvarlos es..." Deadpool puso otra situación hipotética.

"¿Quieres estar en este equipo?" Le pregunto Batman.

"Bueno dado que era esto un centro de detención así que más que una elección fue un ultimatum." Explico Deadpool como técnicamente era no tenia elección.

"Pues te atendrás a sus reglas y en esa reglas hay líneas que no cruzamos." Dijo Batman como hay líneas que separan a los héroes de los justicieros que se toman la justicia por su mano.

 _[No, solo tienes un plan de contingencia para cada miembro de La Liga con su historial debilidades identidades y perfil psicológico.]_

 _(En realidad su único principio es no matar.)_

"Hipócrita." Susurro Deadpool.

"¿Qué has dicho?" Pregunto Batman

"Nada." Dijo Deadpool escurriendo el bulto tratando de librase.

 _(Nos tiene manía)_

 _[Siendo justos es paranoicamente correcto.]_

"Esto es para ti nos basamos en tu diseño que fue muy difícil de descifrar." Dijo Batman dándole un maletín a Deadpool que lo abrió sonriendo.

* * *

 **Horas Después**

La nave estaba cerca de la aguas que rodeaban al isla de Santa Prisca "Zona de lanzamiento A en treinta." Dijo Miss Martian con Aqualad levantándose pulsando el logo de Aquaman en su cinturón con su ropas tornándose negras.

"Listo." Atlante estaba preparado para cumplir su cometido.

"Bio-nave pasa a camuflaje." Dijo Miss Martian con la nave volviéndose invisible mientras Aqualad se zambullía par atravesar las defensas sub-marianas y desactivar la defensas y sensores de calor y movimiento.

"Zona de Lanzamiento B." Dijo Miss Martian con todos levantándose mientras mentalmente ordenaba a la nave hacer arneses para usarlo para bajar.

Kid Flash pulso su cinturón con sus ropas pasando a ser mas oscuras a modo de sigilo. "¿No es genial?" Comento mostrándoselo a Miss Martian.

"Me impresionas." Dijo Miss Martian mientras sus ropas pasaron a ser negras y cubrir todo su cuerpo excepto su capa que ahora poseía una capucha.

"Eso también funciona." Dijo Kid Flash antes de pasar a Superboy "Sabes no es muy tarde para probar la nueva tecnología furtiva."

"Sin capas, sin mallas." Dijo estoicamente como las encontraba ridículas.

"Tu disfraz es oficialmente el peor de la historia." Comento Wade usando su traje rojo rojo que le recorría todo el cuerpo resaltado con colores negros en los lateares y parte de los hombros y guantes negros y su rostro oculto por una máscara roja con ojos blancos delante de lagunas negras detrás de él llevando dos katanas luego activo el modo camuflaje pasando a ser negro. "Quiero decir vamos no estás ni siquiera disfrazado, los villanos y civiles no te reconocieran tendrían que ser los imbéciles de RWBY."

 _[¿Dejara algún día los Take That contra esa serie?]_

 _(Según sus palabras el día que los cielos azules ardan en las llamas negras del Amaterasu, los mares azules se tornen Coca-Cola, Madagascar gane un Mundial de Fútbol, Tenga sexo con su top 10 de personajes anime-animación/cómicos y La Puta Gallina se convierta en su personaje favorito de todos los tiempos. El chiste esta que en que las más plausible de todas es la más fácil pero esa es la imposible.)_

"Pero estoy de acuerdo con lo de las mallas me estan rozando los huevos." Dijo Deadpool rascándose su bolsa escrotal para aliviar un poco el picor para disgusto de los presentes que prefirieron aterrizar antes que quedarse ahí con él. "Eh esperadme."

"No necesitaba una…" Superboy fue interrumpido con Wade aterrizando arriba de él montándolo como si fuera un caballo "¡Ayo SILVER!"

"Haced más ruido queréis." Se quejo Robin como entre la temeridad de Superboy y su cráter creador al aterrizar y las tonterías de Wade solo les faltaba un enorme cartel que dijera intrusos aquí.

Superboy molesto tiro a Wade al suelo mientras Miss Martian contacto con el miembro faltante "¿Aqualad Zona B en marcha?" Desde su comunicador Aqualad dijo que los seguiría mas tarde y que siguieran sin él.

El equipo se movió por la jungla alerta cuando Superboy percibió el sonido de ramas rompiéndose.

"¿Escucharon eso?" Les pregunto.

"No lo cual quiere decir que ¡Hay un Predator!" Deadpool desenvaino sus espada "Vamos a matarlo."

"Uno nada de matar además ¿qué pasa con tu nombre en clave? Deadpool." Dijo Kid Flash como era un nombre para nada heroico para un héroe que Wade eligió nada más recibir el traje.

"Oh perdona Kid-soy un subproducto de un superhéroe más famoso." Dijo Deadpool como su nombre era todavía más ridículo y poco original..

Kid Flash suspiro "¿Robin ahora que…" Cuando se dio la vuelta Robin había vuelto a desaparecer dejando a los cuatro varados en la jungla.

"¿Puedes oír a gente a millas de distancia pero cuando el pajarito vuela del nido no eres capaz de saberlo?" Se quejo Deadpool como no tenía sentido esa parte.

"Quizás si no fueras un bocazas molesto podría oírlo" Dijo Superboy encarándose con Wade.

"Chico reservaos para el enemigo." Dijo Megan tratando de poner paz entre los dos.

"Superboy y Kid pasad a visión infrarrojo comprueben si han sido detectados." Dijo Aqualad desde el comunicador con ambos obedeciendo.

Kid Flash descendió sus gafas poniéndoselas detectando varias figuras en movimientos "Tengo un pelotón de payasos moviéndose." El equipo avanzo y puso a cubierto.

Superboy desde detrás de un árbol usando su visión de calor heredada de su parte kriptoniana pudo ver a otro pelotón dirigiéndose a hacia el encuentro de otro. "Dos pelotones pero ese encontraran entre si antes que nos encuentren."

El sonido de disparos comenzó alterando la tranquilidad de la jungla Deadpool suspiro "No es bonita la naturaleza." Dijo Deadpool como era hermoso el sonido del intercambio de balas entre dos bandos matándose el uno al otro.

"Muévanse y eviten contacto." Dijo Aqualad dese lo auriculares.

"Si tan pronto como encuentre a Robin." Dijo Kid Flash hiendo a buscar a Robin para reagrupar al equipo.

 _(Sabes que la humedad de la jungla provoca que el suelo este tan resbaladizo como la lluvia favoreciendo la caída ¿verdad?)_

 _[Y más moviéndose de noche con poca visibilidad por terreno desconocido]_

"Bah estará bien hasta la…." Deadpool estaba a punto de desvelar algo en relación a Kid Flash

([¡Spoiler!])

Miss Martian, Deadpool y Superboy corrieron detrás de Kid Flash viendo como ahora estaba esquivando las balas que le eran disparadas por uno matones y su líder.

Bane era un hombre de tez morena con ojos marrones oscuros musculoso y parece más alto que el hombre promedio vistiendo pantalones marrones de carga y una camisa negra sin mangas que fajada en sus pantalones que llevaban un cinturón usando guantes negros y botas negras luciendo una máscara de lucha libre negra y blanca.

Superboy se lanzo contra Bane con ambos cayendo al suelo Bane se las apaño para inmovilizar a Superboy recuperándose y dejándolo en el suelo pero no sabiendo que era kirptoniano fue tomado por sorpresa cuando Superboy rompió su agarre y lo lanzo contra un árbol.

Mientras Kid Flash esquivo a varios de los secuaces de Bane y Robin saliendo de la nada aprovecho para derivarlos. "¿Qué les pasa? esto tenía que ser secreto no siguieron mi ejemplo de mezclarse con la selva." El chico maravilla riño a todos mientras Deadpool.

"Bueno llego la hora seremos un héroe no matar seguir el camino de la rectitud estableci…" Fue interrumpido cuando un bala impacto en su hombros agujereando su traje lo que le causo mirar a uno de los matones de Bane y dispararle en la cabeza.

 _(¿Cuánto duramos esta vez un minuto?)_

 _[Seguimos cronometrando está vivo]_

"¿Cómo que está vivo?" Dijo Deadpool mirando al mook que habia disparo mientras Miss Martian con su telequinesis tumbaba a lo que quedaba del otro bando que usaban túnicas rojas e iban vestidos de negro uniformados.

 _[No hay sesos en la hierba]_

El grupo acabo rápidamente con el resto de mooks mientras Aqualad se unía al resto incapacitando con su electricidad para electrocutar a un mook del culto de cobra que escapaba.

Tras incapacitarlos el grupo comenzó a reunirse "Deadpool ¿qué estás haciendo?" Le pregunto Kid Flash cuando le vio dispararse en la cabeza con su propia arma todo se quedaron mirando.

Como Wade se mantenía firme comparado con todas la tortura de cadmus una bala de goma no era nada. "No hay sesos ¿Por qué?"

"¡Estás loco y si llega a ser munición de verdad!" Le replico Robin como podía haberse matado.

"Pues habría sesos." Dijo Deadpool lo lógico y no preocupado ya que su factor curativo los devolvería a la vida. "Lo que yo quiero saber es ¿Dónde están mis balas de ¿verdad?"

 _(Nos dieron el cambiazo)_

 _[Lo cual quiere decir…]_

"Oh Dios mío Batman se metió en mi cuarto mientras dormía." Dijo Deadpool antes de abrazarse así mismo "Me siento violado."

"No necesitas balas de verdad." Dijo Robin como el motivo fue que no confiaban completamente en Wade para la regla de no matar. "Volviendo al tema central, ¿Qué hace Kobra aquí?"

"Si Batman hubiera sabido que Cobra se hubiera hecho con el control de Santa Prisca lo habría mencionado." Dijo Aqualad como eso era algo que tendrían que haber sabido.

 _(Entonces ¿Kobra es el Hydra de DC?)_

 _[No exactamente a una diferencia sutil si bien ambos son extremistas totalitarios mientras que Hydra es mas militarizado Kobra es mas religioso creyendo que su líder es el elegido para traer Kali-iuga a La Tierra y comenzar una nueva era de caos que exterminara a los impuros con los elegidos para salvación comenzando un nueva era y por cierto el uniforme está mal Kobra usa verde amarillo no rojo negro aunque es parte puede que fuera decisión de la producción para no que la gente no dijera que eran un plagio de Hydra]_

 _(Nerd)_

Mientras Deadpool prestaba atención a las voces en su cabeza el grupo determinaba la situación.

"Misterio resuelto Kobra se hizo con el control de la fabrica para adueñarse del venom y fortalecer a sus miembros díselo a Batman." Dijo Kid Flash como eso resolvía todo haciendo su primera misión cumplida.

"Esos hombre no usaban venom cobra está acumulando la droga no nos vamos hasta que yo sepa el por qué." Dijo Robin como eso sería lo que haría Batman en su lugar.

"¿Hasta que tú sepas por qué?" Pregunto Kid Flash indignado.

"El equipo necesita un líder." Dijo Robin como él era el indicado para el trabajo.

"¿Y ese eres tú? eres un chico de 13 años que nos abandono sin decir una palabra." Dijo Kid Flash no viendo con buenos ojos que los abandonaran.

"Y tú tienes que 15 fue por ti por el que nos descubrieron." Dijo Robin en represalia.

"¡Callaos ya los dos no quiero oíros a ninguno!" Chillo Deadpool con Kid Flash y Robin mirándolo. "Oh, es que como no está claro quién es el líder pesaba que podía presentar mi candidatura."

"¿Tú? Hace cinco minutos trataste de volarte lo sesos." Le replico Robin como no veía a Deadpool como un líder.

"No tenia munición." Se quejo Deadpool como era balas falsas.

"Si la tenias." Le replico Kid Flash.

"Munición de verdad, lo que me recuerda a." Deadpool se fue a la pila de armas inclinándose para coger la Gatling de Bane.

"Deadpool no." Le dijo Aqualad.

"Oh vamos enróllate Denis." Le pidió Deadpool como no le dejaba coger el armamento pesado.

"No matamos a nuestros enemigos esa arma es demasiado imprecisa podrías matar a alguien y…" Le advirtió Aqualad como no fiaba de Deadpool puede que fueran compañeros pero las reglas eran claras.

"Y no vais a matar." Dijo Deadpool como empezaba a cansarse.

 _[Seguro ¿Qué queremos quedarnos aquí?]_

 _(De momento al menos la primera temporada)_

Mientras a cierta distancia Superboy y Megan veían las discusiones "¿No quieres ser el líder?" Le pregunto Megan a Superboy.

"No ¿y tú?" Le pregunto Superboy como él no estaba interesado.

Megan coloco su mano delante pidiendo que parar "Después del fiasco del Señor Tornado.

"Lo hiciste muy bien." Le alago Superboy causando que se sonrojara.

"La verdad es que no lo habría hecho sin Wa…Deadpool." Dijo Megan por un momento olvidando su nuevo nombre en clave.

Superboy dio una mirada desconfiada antes de que una conversación en español captara su atención.

"Te lo hemos dicho nada de matar." Dijo Kid Flash empezando a dudar del compromiso de Wade con el equipo

"Bien vale jugare al niño bueno pero ellos no devolverán el favor." Dijo Deadpool teniendo otra vez esta discusión.

"Es verdad lo que dicen el loco es el cuerdo en un mundo de locos." Dijo Bane captando la atención de todos dándole la razón a Deadpool.

"A ti nadie te ha preguntado El Toro Fuerte." Dijo Deadpool como esto no era asunto suyo.

"Pues deberías conozco muchas cosas entre ellas una entrada secreta a mi fabrica de venom." Dijo Bane como esperaba usar eso como moneda de cambio para que le permitieran acompañarlos.

"Habla de una entrada pero esconde algo." Megan se metió en su mente.

"Bane no es tan tonto niña." Bane se burlo de su intento de penetrar en su mente _"Atletic 1-3 Real Sociedad, Girona 2-3 Éibar, Alavés 1-0 Real Madrid, Valencia 1-1 Barcelona."_

 _(Ja a escrito penetrar)_

 _[Lo que hacen algunos para llegar a 1000 palabras]_

"Esta recitando resultados de fútbol en ingles, me llevara tiempo." Advirtió Megan como tendría que hurgar mucho en su mente o encontrar la forma de saltar sus barreras mentales.

"¿Cómo quedo el Manchester City vs Liverpool?" Pregunto Deadpool con todos mirándolo.

"Cero a cero." Le dijo Bane.

"En serio con las delanteras que tienen." Dijo Deadpool no entendiendo como dos equipos de dos entrenadores conocidos por su mentalidad ofensiva podían quedar de esa manera.

"Más bien la misma mentalidad ofensiva así como la falta de…" Bane seguía hablando con Deadpool exasperando al resto como no tenían tiempo para esto.

"Tenemos prisa." Dijo Superboy queriendo continuar.

"Bueno básicamente el enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo." Dijo Bane como tenía planeado utilizarlos para recuperar su fábrica de una manera o de otras.

"Una frase usada por un príncipe árabe que fue traicionado y asesinado por sus aliados." Dijo Deadpool como no podían confiar en este tipo.

 _[Una frase plagiada de una secuela de un reinicio de un franquicia acabada]_

 _(Un comentario mental de un plagio de cómic metido con calzador para decir obviedades)_

Aqualad asintió accediendo liberar a Bane mientras se marchaban Deadpool cogió uno de los arma de Kobra y caminar para ser sujetado por Superboy que le quito el arma y lo partió.

"Capullo." Dijo Deadpool indignado.

"Lo he oído." Le advirtió Superboy.

"Ya lo se te estaba insultando." Replico Deadpool.

* * *

 **Más Tarde**

El grupo se dirigió a un acantilado donde observaban la fábrica con Kid Flash y Robin que saco unos prismáticos mirando al resto.

"Miren todo ese cargamento, pero si Kobra a cortado la venta a los habituales entonces." Dijo Robin como si Kobra había cortado la venta debían tener un nuevo comprador.

"Debemos identificar a ese comprador." Dijo Aqualad con Kid Flash estando de acuerdo con él.

"Si tu eres el pensador." Se burlo Robin como Kid Flash le siguió la corriente a Aqualad.

"¿Sarcasmo? Viejo un verdadero líder se concentraría en conseguir respuestas." Mientras hablaban Bane movió una enorme roca que bloqueaba la entrada a una mina.

"Las respuestas están por aquí." Dijo Bane mientras entraba en la cueva.

"Seis adolescente metiéndose en una mina abandonada con un tipo siniestro con un máscara, lo irónico funciona tanto argumento de peli porno como de terror." Dijo Wade siguiendo a Bane junto con el resto entrando.

 _[Estoy un poco decepcionado con este Bane, quiero decir en los cómics es mas intimidante y con una musculatura más prominente resultado de duros años de entrenamiento incluso sin venom esta tan cachas como Venom e inteligente, este parece poca cosa]_

 _(Y peludo)_

Bane acciono un palanca que abrió la pared que les permitió llegar a la fabrica con el mismo abriendo la puerta manteniéndola entrecerrada explorando el terreno.

Robin se asomo también no viendo nadie a la vista "Despejado." Dijo mientras se adentraba.

El equipo avanzo con Robin desapareciendo una vez más. "Ya atraparon a ese pequeño tonto."

"No, el siempre hace eso." Dijo Aqualad como ya se estaban acostumbrando.

"No se muevan, traeré la información y volveré antes que Robin." Dijo Kid Flash mientras ajustaba sus gafas rojas y desparecía.

"Espera." Dijo Aqualda cuando KF ya había empleado su supervelocidad para desplazarse.

"Gran cadena de mando." Dijo Bane viendo la indisciplina del grupo.

"Pues anda que la de tus Secret Six." Replico Deadpool una vez más nadie pillando su referencia.

El grupo continuo hasta la entrada donde vieron a Kobra preparando el cargamento nuevo ignorando la antigua cargar finalizada.

"Es un gran cargamento." Comento Megan mientras veía el trabajo.

"Pero no están tocado el viejo para nada solo se centran en el nuevo." Se percato Superboy mirando como la antigua línea de venom seguía intacta.

"Eso es como los móviles cuando sacan los nuevos tiras el antiguo." Dijo Deadpool no viéndolo extraño.

 _[Lo irónico es que es una definición bastante exacta de cómo la gente se comportan como adictos con los móviles]_

 _(Como aquel origen del meme de Futurama shut up and take my Money)_

"Se acerca un helicóptero." Dijo Superboy captando el sonido de las hélices con aproximándose con un helicóptero de transporte militar acercándose a la isla.

"Megan vuélvete invisible y mira a ver si puedes captar la identidad del comprador."

"Esto no tiene sentido, Kobra es un culto cuya finalidad es que básicamente su líder es el elegido de Kali para traer el Kali- iuga trabajar para otra persona ¿por qué no usar ellos mismo el venom?" Dijo Deadpool no viendo como algo de esto tenía sentido.

"Dinero." Dijo Bane el porqué como todo culto necesita dinero para su expandirse o afianzar sus planes.

" _Aqualad te envió una imagen del comprador."_ Dijo Miss Martian mentalmente mientras proyectaba la imagen mental de un hombre con rostro cubierto por una máscara de hockey gris, que solo revela sus ojos marrones y pelo rubio, una camisa azul sin mangas, con un cuello que cubre parte de su cuello, coderas en ambos brazos y guantes sin dedos, en su brazo izquierdo, pantalones negros con bolsillos que sostienen sus armas.

"Sportsmaster." Dijo Aqualad al reconocer la imagen mental del mismo.

"¿En serio?" Deadpool se lo tomo como un chiste. "Sportsmaster tiene nombre de aparato de gimnasia que ves las 4:30 por la teletienda."

 _(Y este Sportsmaster ¿Qué es el Taskmaster de DC?)_

 _[Ni eso es como decir Batroc]_

"Aqualad a Tornado Rojo ¿me recibes?" Dijo Aqualad como ahora tenían todo pero no fue capaz de entablar contacto siendo interrumpida la comunicación. "No hay contacto con La Liga, ni Robin, ni Kid Flash necesitamos un plan."

"Tengo una sugerencia." Bane salto sobre dos guardias de Kobra con uno disparando fuego alertando a los que estaban afuera.

"¿Qué está haciendo?" Pregunto Aqualada mientras veía la escena con Superboy o Wade.

"¿Una Leroy Jenkis?" Dijo Deadpool cuando algo los sorprendió rompiendo la pasarela siendo derribado por un humanoide color marrón verdoso, con pelo y dientes afilados puntiagudos. Con su piel se agrietada en algunos lugares, exponiendo sus músculos rojos con pantalones cortos negros.

Los tres aterrizaron mirando al causante de su caída. "Whoa es como si Hulk se hubiera tirado a Sabertooth." Dijo Wade mirando a Mammoth mientras el resto del culto llegaba y apuntaba con sus armas.

 _(Ese nombre es absurdo ni siquiera tiene colmillos)_

"Destruidlos." Ordeno el líder de Kobra sutilizando un manto rojo con la capucha en forma de cobra con ojos amarillo sus ojos son rojos con una musculosa constitución y pantalones negros con botas rojas.

"Por que esperaba que nos invitara a tomar el té." Dijo Deadpool con sarcasmo.

Superboy se lanzo contra Mammoth en un placaje pero Mammoth agarro a Superboy y lo elevo mientras los mooks se lanzaron a por Aqualad y Deadpool y Bane aprovechaba la confusión para desaparecer.

"Wade." Le advirtió Aqualad en su nombre para que supiera que iba en serio.

"¡Lo sé!" Dijo Wade mientras corría hacia ellos desenvainado sus katanas y derribaba a un mook de una patada, "Buenas noticias no vais a morir." Dijo Deadpool mientras un par de balas impactaron en él y le cortaba un brazo a otro.

"¡Wade!" Le chillo Aqualad mientras formaba un escudo de agua protegiéndose del fuego.

"No están muertos a demás ahora pueden aparcar en zona minusválidos." Replico Wade mientras clavaba su espada derecha en el suelo y giraba con su mano sacando una de sus pistolas disparando a una en la cabeza de un mooks en la pasarela.

Mientras Superboy seguía intercambiando golpes con Mammoth, Miss Martian se acerco levitando y usando su telequinesis derribo a varios mooks hasta que Sportsmaster se llevo la mano a su cinturón sacando una jabalina que se extensible y la lanzo con Miss Martian esquivando solo para que explotara cerca de ella derribándola.

Wade cambio a sus pistolas retrocediendo con Aqualad dos mooks aparecieron a su lado con Deadppol lanzando su katana que girando hacia ellos cortando sus pies debido a la proximidad el uno del otro y fueron derribados por Kid Flash solo quedando sus piernas y algo de sangre.

Kid Flash y Aqualad miraron a Deadpool "Están vivos ¿no?"

"Creo que esto es lo mejor que vamos a sacar." Dijo Kid Flash resignado a que tendría que acostumbrase a ver miembros amputados con Deadpool.

Tres mooks aparecieron en la pasarela con Deadpool disparándoles dando a uno en cabeza mientras algunas balas impactaban en él.

"Miss Martian la comunicaciones están interferidas enlázanos." Dijo Aqualad como era su mejor opción aprovechar la telepatía de Miss Martian que obedeció.

"¿Están todos en línea?"

" _Si."_ Dijo Superboy mientras recibía un golpe de Mammoth

" _Ya lo sabes preciosa."_ Dijo Kid Flash cubierto de los disparos.

El único que quedo fuera del enlace era Deadpool. _"No puedo contactar con Wade."_

" _Estoy a su lado yo lo haré saber, ahora mismo necesitamos un plan tenemos que reagruparnos."_ Dijo Aqualad como debían formular una mejor estrategia.

" _Ahora estoy ocupado."_ Interrumpió Robin mientras estaba afuera saboteando el helicóptero para mantener a Sportsmaster y el cargamento en la isla un poco más.

"¡Robin ahora!" Dijo Aqualad elevando el tono mientras Wade derriba a dos Mooks más con su pistola. "Retirada estratégica."

"Pensaba que se decía táctica." Dijo Wade derribando a otro mooks cortando su arma antes de soltarle un rodillazo en la mandíbula corriendo a la entrada del pasadizo oculto siendo Superboy el último en llegar cerrando la puerta para retrasar a Mammoth.

El grupo corrió perseguido por Mammoth y disparos de mooks "Superboy las vigas de apoyo." Le dijo Aqualda con Superboy derribándolas derrumbado la mina dejando un muro de piedras impidiendo que pudieran ser perseguidos.

Una vez a salvo Aqualad doblo un tubo de luz para iluminar el lugar con una luz roja "¿Cómo pudo salir tan mal mi primera misión como líder?" Se quejo Robin mientras los demás no sabían qué hacer.

"Tienes más experiencia pero eso es lo que jugó en tu contra, peleando con Batman sus roles están definidos no tienen ni que hablar pero este equipo no, este equipo es nuevo un líder debe ser claro explicito no puedes espera que desaparezcas y los demás realicen un plan desconocido." Dijo Aqualad como las razones por las que Robin no era el adecuado líder a menos hasta que el equipo estuviera más compenetrado.

"¿Se supone que tengo que llevaros a todos de las mano?" Pregunto Robin antes de pararse a reflexionar dándose cuenta de que Aqualad tenía razón "¿A quién quiero engañar? Tú deberías guiarnos Kaldur."

"¿Estas de broma yo puedo…" Kid Flash iba a argumentar que el que el que pudiera generar tornados mientras corría debía darle la posición de lider.

"Wally vamos él es el indicado." Dijo Robin como debido a que era la voz de la razón del grupo era el más indicado para manjar las diferentes personalidades del grupo además de demostrar. Sus habilidades para la adaptación con su plan de reagruparse.

"Hola Megan, es obvio." Dijo Miss Martian estando de acuerdo.

"Ya lo sabía." Dijo Superboy estando de acuerdo.

"Bueno Obama fue presidente no veo por qué no puede ser un líder de equipo pero no seas tan chupón en la pista." Dijo Wade no viendo problemas.

 _[¿Sabes que en el actual DC Rebirth es homosexual?]_

 _(Para que luego digan que DC es oscuro es increíblemente progresista ya que hablamos de actualidad ¿el autor de esto sabe que DC y Roster Theet han llegado a un acuerdo para sacar cómics de RWBY?)_

 _[Su problema es con ese mierda de show no con DC si ellos quieren sacar mierda allá ellos mientras siga el Suicide Squad el contento]_

Mientras Deadpool prestaba más atención a sus divagaciones Aqualad se acerco a Robin poniendo su mano sobre su hombro "Aceptare esta carga hasta que estés preparado para levantarla de mis hombros era un líder nato, naciste para liderar este equipo." Robin asintió estando de acuerdo.

"Bien nuestra prioridad es evitar que ese cargamento salga de esta isla." Dijo Aqualad con todos agrupándose para sacar un plan.

"Es gracioso yo iba a decir lo mismo." Dijo Robin mientras los demás se acercaban.

* * *

 **Más Tarde**

El equipo corrió. "Sportsmaster es el comprador pero hay algo que no me cuadra, el no tiene el dinero para conseguir todo ese kobra-venom ni es lo bastante listo para utilizar a Kobra." Dijo Robin como no era el modus operandi de Sportsmaster siendo este más un mercenario.

"Ni tampoco combinar la formula blockbuster con venom eso requiriera inteligencia superior." Dijo Kid Flash como eso no estaba en las competencias de Kobra.

"Bueno dado que esto es una serie creada por Greg Weisman que es el creador de Xanatos y todavía estamos en el tercer episodio obviamente Sportmaster está trabajando para alguien mas." Dijo Wade lo obvio como Sportsmaster solo era el matón de turno.

 _[Greg Weisman adoro ese tío fue el de Gargoyles ¿no?]_

 _(Y la segunda temporada de W.I.T.C.H y La The Spectacular Spider-man es una pena con lo increíble que estuvo quiero decir la primera W.I.T.C.H estuvo bien pero la segunda a nivel narrativo era muy superior y The Spectacular Spider-Man Venom vs Spiderman la acumulación toda la temporada con Eddie Brock para la confrontación con Peter una obra de arte.)_

 _[Si lastiman que exista maldición Weisman ninguna serie en la que participa llega a una tercera temporada bueno excepto esta.]_

 _(Si ese nivel de escritura que posee ese maestro es algo que el payaso que escribe esto nunca llegara a conseguir por mucho que se esfuerze.)_

"Estoy de acuerdo con Wade alguien debe de utilizar a Sportsmaster como intermediario, pero ¿quien?" Dijo Aqualad cuando el grupo se paró en seco mirando a Bane que ahora había duplicado su tamaño muscular habiéndose inyectado venom.

"Alto, chicos me siento explosivo." Dijo mostrando un detonador con cargas explosivas sobre sus cabezas.

"Que malo." Se quejo Wade de lo malo que era el chiste.

"Nos has traicionado ¿Por qué?" Pregunto Aqualad _"Kid Flash listo para correr."_ Le dijo mentalmente a través de Megan.

"Quiero recupera mi fabrica así que les forcé a una situación en la que podían derrotar a mis enemigos o morir intentándolo si fuera lo segundo La Liga hubiera venido a venga sus muertes y cuando el humo se disipara Santa Prisca seria mía otra vez." Bane explico su plan ignorando completamente el tremendo error que estaba cometiendo.

"Esto es decepcionante." Dijo Wade como quedo bastante decepcionado con esta versión Bane que lo miro "Eres la peor adaptación de Bane de la historia."

 _(Estoy de acuerdo en los cómics Bane es un maestro del ajedrez y uno de los pocos capaces de enfrentar a Batman y partirle la espina dorsal pero este es estúpido no solo nos dejas salir del túnel sino que es tan idiota como para ponerse a soltar un monologo y se pone delante de nosotros olvidando que tenemos un velocista en el equipo)_

 _[Es un tropo que se conoce como Wimp adaptativo un badass es reducido a una sombra de su canon ejemplo canónico nuestro amigo Superemo que carece de aliento de hielo o telequinesis o vuelo]_

 _(Oh como hicieron con Deathstroke de las películas animada de DC)_

 _[Eso simplemente fue absurdo Damian Wayne derrotando a Deathstroke por favor]_

"¿Como dices?" Le pregunto Bane.

"Que eres decepcionante llegas a aquí nos sueltas un monologo villano cliché y ni siquiera te das cuenta de que mientras me estas prestando atención El Correcaminos te acaba de quitar el detonador." Dijo Wade tan pronto como termino esa frase Kid Flash estaba al lado de Deadpool apoyado su brazo sobre su hombro y con el otro brazo mostrándole el detonador a Bane.

Bane se iba a abalanzar sobre Wade cuando Miss Martian usando su telequinesis para empujarlo fuera y mantenerlo en el aire.

Superboy se acerco crujiendo sus nudillos "Por fin, déjalo caer." Le dijo a Miss Martian que soltó a Bane que cayó por la gravedad para encontrarse con el puño de Superboy siendo noqueado.

Deadpool se acerco al cuerpo inconsciente de Bane "La próxima vez en vez de soltar un monologo ¡vuela el jodido túnel!" dicho eso lo ataron a un árbol y pasaron a realizar el plan.

* * *

 **Más Tarde**

Sportsmaster se preparaba para embarcar con Lord Kobra despidiéndole cuando Kid Flash apareció noqueando a varios mooks de Kobra "Toma el helicóptero." Le dijo a Sportsmastaer mientras Superboy descendia provocando un movimiento sísmico que derribo a dos mooks de Kobra aterrizando frente a Lord Kobra y Mammoth.

"Vamos otra vez." Le dijo con una sonrisa arrogante lazándole un desafío a Mammoth que rugió lazándose contra él.

Mammoth corrió hacia él antes de ser derribado por un chorro de agua utilizado por Aqualad manipulando el agua del tanque de la fábrica. "Lo siento no era el plan."

Furtivamente Sportsmaster comenzando a disparar con un rifle de alto calibre de tecnología avanzada dándole en la espalda comenzando a acribillar a Superboy.

 _(Bane aquí es un Butt Monkey y ¿Sportsmaster puede mantener en línea al Superemo?)_

 _[Es la inversa del Wimp adaptativo en este caso una Adaptación Badass coger un chiste y volverlo uno de los oponentes más duros para un ejemplo cualquier fanfic protagonizado por Jaune Arc]_

 _(Eso es tan cierto que no puede usar el haterismo del autor en su contra aunque también cuentan Deku, Tatsumi, Naruto, Ichigo...)_

Una honda envolvió a la guardia personal de Lord Kobraen cuerdas derribándola con Lord Kobra viendo a Deadpool y Robin delante de él.

"Sabemos que odias ensuciarte las manos." Dijo Robin al líder del culto.

"Cierto." Lord Kobra se quito la capucha revelando un cuerpo pálido calvo sin camisa con adornos dorando en la zona del cinturón con imagen de una cobra y botas rojas. "Pero a veces un dios tiene que rebajarse a aplastar a insectos."

 _[Whoa debería ir a un dermatólogo ese color de piel no es normal]_

 _(Es como Caliban debería coger mas sol, bueno suponiendo que su piel no arda)_

"Tsch te pudo Manhunter." Dijo Deadpool recordando el Suicide Squad de Jhon Ostrander "Y Ravan si bien murió te dio bien duro antes de morir like a boss."

"¿Quiénes?" Pregunto Robin no teniendo ni idea de quienes eran.

"Menos Batman y mas Suicide Squad." Replico Deadpool a Robin mientras se lanzaron a por el líder de Kobra.

Deadpool salto con sus dos katanas para un corte en diagonal siendo derribado de una patada giratoria por el líder de la secta.

"Oh mierda otra Adaptación Badass." Dijo en el suelo mientras vio como esquivaba un rodillazo de Robin agarrando su capa y tirándolo al suelo hacia donde se encontraba Deadpool.

"¿Qué sucede muchachos? parecen desconcertados." Deadpool giro en un movimiento breakdace para incorporarse y atacar en combinación con Robin.

Robin saltando pero con giro regalándole su espalda a su enemigo mientras con un movimiento de capa hondeo su capa al viento _"Héroes predecibles."_ penso Lord Kobra preparado cuando dos katanas atravesaron la capa de Robin apuntando a su pecho con el líder del culto no esperando esa zona porque eso implicaba fuerza letal por parte de los aprendices de héroes.

Usando sus manos para frenar las hojas Robin usando su habilidad como acróbata piso las espadas y aprovechando la apertura golpeo la cara de Lord Kobra en la nariz haciéndole retroceder mientras el líder miro la sangre en sus manos y sintió el golpe en la nariz. "Os he subestimado." Dijo sin perder la calma.

"¿Como sabias que iba detener las hojas?" Le pregunto Robin con curiosidad.

"Eh…¿intuición?" Dijo Deadpool sonriendo bajo la máscara ganándose una mirada de disgusto de Robin "¡Lo intento vale!"

Mientras Kid Flash se dedico a acabar con los mooks, mientras Aqualad cuando ya había mojado lo bastante a Mammoth utilizo su electricidad para electrocutar a Mammoth que cayó al suelo echando humo a través de su cuerpo cayendo de espaldas.

Mientras Superboy estaba todavía siendo freído a disparos por Sportsmaster que tenia a Miss Martian como rehén que la capturo mientras intento un ataque sorpresa contra él.

Cuando el mercenario enmascarado entro en el hangar del helicóptero "Gracias por la práctica de tiro pero debo irme." Dijo lanzando a Miss Martian contra Superboy derribándolos a ambos mientras despegaba el helicóptero.

Miss Martian miro a Superboy sonriendo mientras mostraba en detonador de Bane ya que ella mucho antes había colocado las cargas en el helicóptero para destruir el cargamento y asegurarse de que no abandonaba Santa Prisca.

Miss Martian acciono el detonador volando el kobra-venom y provocando un incendio al tiempo que impedía a Sportsmaster controlar adecuadamente el helicóptero que comenzó a descender en dirección hacia la fábrica con Sportsmaster saltando accionando su paracaídas mientras el helicóptero impactaba y destruía la fábrica.

Deadpool realizo un corte diagonal con Lord Kobra parando su mano con su antebrazo impidiendo el impacto de la katana "Que desperdicio eres una abeja entre mosquitos."

Deadpool retrocedió saltando al lado de Robin en el suelo que en algún momento había sido derribado en la disputa reincorporándose.

"Me están atacando los mosquitos." Dijo Lord Kobra como tuvo que tener cuidado con Deadpool ya que el no tenia reparo es golpes letales.

"Si bueno ya sabes lo que dicen de los mosquitos que pican." Dijo Deadpool esperando la invitación mientras el resto del grupo se acercaba a ellos poniéndose detrás de Wade.

"En otra ocasión." Dijo Lord Kobra como sabia cuando debía retirarse metiéndose en la oscuridad de la jungla desapareciendo con Robin y Deadpool corriendo no encontrando rastro de él.

"¿Sientes esto? es como nosotros no sentimos cuando tú haces eso." Le dijo Deadpool en referencia a como desaparecía y reaparecía a conveniencia.

"Vaya, ahora quiero hacerlo con más frecuencia." Dijo Robin sonriendo en broma a la puya de Deadpool mientras volvían con el resto.

Cuando Robin miro la fabrica en llamas y el destrozo de los daños colaterales sonrió "Elegimos al mejor líder así que tú le explicaras esto a Batman." Dijo antes de empezar a reírse.

"Fue culpa de Deadpool." Dijo Aqualad haciendo que las carcajadas de Robin aumentaran.

"¡Oye! si yo hubiera hecho esto a mi manera media jungla estaría en llamas." Se quejo Deadpool como él podía ser más destructivo mientras los miembros del equipo se reían relajados por fin habiendo realizado su primera misión.

* * *

 **Monte Justicia 4 de Agosto**

"Una simple misión de reconocimiento observar e informar." Batman estaba riñendo al equipo que estaba en ropa civil en fila militar excepto Superboy que siempre usaba la misma ropa. "Cada uno recibirá por escrito un informe con una valoración detallando su errores." Mientras decía eso se paro para mirar a Wade.

 _(Nos tiene manía)_

"Hasta entonces…buen trabajo." Dijo Batman sorprendió a los chicos. "Ningún plan sobrevive al primer contacto con el enemigo como nos enfrentamos a los imprevistos es lo que determina el éxito y a quien escogen como líder el carácter." Robin sonrió por el elogio y Kaldur miro a Robin en un gesto de algún día serás tú.

"Podéis retiraros todos excepto…Deadpool." Dijo Batman utilizando su nombre en clase para probar que iba en serio y el asunto lo era con todos parados momentáneamente mientras miraban a Wade que sonrió elevando los hombros con el equipo obedeciendo dejando solos al caballero oscuro y al bocazas.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ok, vale puede que se me fuera un poco la mano con la espada, pero no mate a nadie así que…técnicamente no hice nada y estoy seguro de que si hacemos radiografía de la mandíbula de Bane estará medio suelta por el puñetazo que le dio Superemo pero yo no lo veo aquí…" Dijo Deadpool como el había cumplido su parte del trato sin que hubiera cadáveres.

"Tú informe te llegara junto con el del resto, pero no es eso de lo que quería hablar." Le informo el cruzado de la capa. "¿Sabes de donde viene tu ADN? ¿Quién es tu padre?"

"Bueno padre, no es como si ser su clon lo convirtiera en mi padre, quiero decir no soy como Boba Fett es decir tenemos el mismo origen pero sin esa relación que trae consigo un poderoso vinculo paterno filial." Dijo Deadpool encogiéndose de hombros como en todos estos años nunca se planteo ni vio a su fuente genética como una figura paterna y dado los años de tortura de Cadmus obviamente los científicos de ese lugar tampoco contabilizaban como tal.

 _(Bueno fuimos copiados de él pero nos hicieron el polo opuesto remplazando el profesionalismo por locura pura y referencia la cultura popular.)_

 _[Y por esa misma regla de tres Taskmaster ahora vendrían a ser nuestro hermano sobre todo en Spider-Man Ps4 quiero decir ¿viste su traje?]_

 _(Pero si analizamos el origen, un soldado que somete a un suero experimental así que se podría decir que Deathstroke es una especie de Capitán América pero sin sus valores molares.)_

"Lo que quiero decir es que nunca le he visto o conocido en persona si es eso lo que me estas preguntando." Dijo Deadpool como si su donante genético no conocía su existencia y si lo hacía le importaba muy poco dado que estuviera en un agujero, literalmente sometido a experimentos para ver cuanto podía aguantar. "Pero lo sé."

"Entonces dime ¿que es lo más importante para un mercenario?"

 _(¿Sus contratos?)_

 _[¿El Honor?]_

"¿El dinero?" Dijo Deadpool encogiéndose de hombros.

Batman asintió "Un mercenario trabaja al mejor postor, y los contratos mejor pagados se los dan a los mejores a aquellos en los que confían para hacer el trabajo."

 _(No jodas Capitán Obvio.)_

"Y en el mundo de los mercenario uno vale lo que su reputación dice de él, si un mercenario rompe un contrato entonces se correrá la voz de que no es leal, si un mercenario nunca traiciona un a su empleador será confiable y encontrara mas empleadores, si un mercenario muestra debilidad será visto como alguien débil y eso afectara a su reputación." Dijo Batman dándole entender a Wade lo que le quería trasmitir.

"Mira sé que es tu rollo y te adoro es un honor estar hablando contigo pero puedes ir al jodido punto y dejar la mierda criptica."

"No sabemos si Slade conoce de tú existencia pero eventualmente este equipo ganara notoriedad entre nuestros enemigos y tarde o temprano se sabrá del origen de Superboy y el tuyo." Continúo Batman esperando que entendiera lo que trataba de decirle.

"¿Y qué?" Dijo Deadpool no entendiendo como eso tenía nada que ver con lo que estaba tratando de trasmitir.

 _[Reputación igual Trabajo, reputación dañada menos trabajo lo que significa menos dinero.]_

 _(Pues no es muy distinto a un trabajo ordinario.)_

"Espera estás diciendo que va a venir a por mí." Dijo Deadpool extrañado que le importara mientras en su mente se imaginaba a Deathstroke y él en un bote pescando en un incomodo silencio.

"Es una posibilidad que debes tener presente en tu mente, que un día puede que venga a ponerte a prueba." Le advirtió Batman como Deathstroke era un gran genio táctico y fácilmente podía establecer las condiciones necesaria para quietar al equipo de en medio y llegar hasta Wade, por supuesto era solo una hipótesis pero no Batman no era conocido por dejar nada al azar y menos cuando Slade Wilson era una posibilidad y con Deadpool en el equipo aumentaba las probabilidades de su aparición dado que Wade si bien era su clon no era su único hijo por decirlo de alguna manera.

"Y ahora es cuando me das algo como un localizador o un aparato para trasportarme a la lejos de él." Dijo Deadpool poniendo sus manos delante esperando a ver que le daba.

"No." Dijo Batman como no tenía nada que darle salvo esa advertencia, con la esperanza de que fuera más cuidadoso en el futuro y estuviera preparado para una posible confrontación. "Respetamos la autonomía del equipo y su capacidad para desenvolverse ellos mismo, de todos los miembros incluido tú." Deadpool se sorprendió ligeramente por esas palabras pues significaba que verdaderamente lo veían como uno más del equipo.

 _[Sabes que lo del equipo lo permite por que así puede vigilarnos ¿verdad?]_

 _(Gracias por cargarte el momento.)_

"Puedes irte." Deadpool se marcho mirado por Batman.

Mientras pesaba que iba a pasar con él, hay una diferencia demasiado grande con los demás miembros del equipo compartida con Superboy, ellos no tenían una figura mentora, Aqualad,Kid Flash, Robin y Miss Martian tenían a sus respectivos mentores incluido él mismo.

Pero Superman había sido tajante en lo que respecta a Superboy no habían tocado el tema ni mostro interés en tomar contacto y analizando el apartado psicológico de Superboy el buscaba la atención y reconocimiento de Superman quizás con el tiempo podrían acercarse.

Pero Deadpool era un arma impredecible a diferencia de ellos estaba solo en ese aspecto y tenía un personalidad inestable además de una tendencia a la violencia y parecía dispuesto a la fuerza letal fácilmente pero él no tenía ninguna figura mentora pero a diferencia de Superboy no parecía importarle nada su padre genético no dejando que eso lo definiera o eso parecía sin duda lo tendría más difícil solo podía esperar pero si todo iba como suponía la bomba acabaría estallando tarde o temprano dado que hay muchas diferencia entre él y el equipo tanto como comunes solo podía esperar su estadía en el equipo, le diera un vinculo lo bastante fuerte para su mayor enemigo el sentimiento de soledad.

* * *

 **Monte Justicia 3 de Agosto 13:16**

Aqualad y Kid Flash estaban jugando al air-hockey con este ultimo metiendo el disco en la portería de Aqualad .

"Me toca." Dijo Deadpool como es tanto marcaba el final y su turno.

" _Reconocido Superboy B04."_ Se escucho al altavoz de la base marcando como Superboy apareció tras un destello del transportador.

 _[Y el Superemo vuelve con ceño fruncido otra vez.]_

 _(¿Le ponemos un capitulo de Heidi?)_

Miss Martian le sonrió dándole la bienvenida ¿Qué tal por Metropolis?" Le pregunto mientras caminaba pasando en medio del campo de air-hockey ignorándola por completo.

"Su papi no quiso pasar con el día con él." Eso provoco que Superboy se parara en seco y mirar a Wade con clara intención pero antes de que pudiera pasar nada una persona llamo la atención del grupo.

"Listos para comenzar el entrenamiento." Dijo la voz de una mujer de cabello saliendo de entre las sombras con una melena rubia con un collar negro con un joya dorada en el centro usando una chaqueta azul manga larga remangada hasta los codos que dejaban ver en ambos brazos guantes largos de color negro sin dedos utilizando leotardo negro y medias negras.

 _(Mira es la paleta de diseño de la que plagiaron a la Barbie Pechus dominantis.)_

 _[Solo unos pocos entenderán esa referencia pero básicamente es lo que lleva haciendo desde el fatídico 13 de Enero el día que fue su antes y su después en el mundo del entretenimiento.]_

"Black Canary, ¡Tio J'onn!." Miss Martian corrió a abrazar a su tío.

Cuando ella rompió el abrazo él poso su mano en su hombro "Megan estaba por el barrio y se me ocurrió venir a ver cómo te estabas adaptando." Mientras la vista de Deadpool iba como no a Black Canary analizándola de arriba abajo.

"Algunas dificultades pero estoy aprendiendo." Eso solo molesto a Superboy a ver cómo era un claro contraste con su relación con Superman que no mostro ni el mas mínimo interés en él.

"Oh no es adorable nosotros nunca tendremos una relación así." Dijo Deadpool poniendo su mano alrededor de su hombro provocando que su compañero de equipo lo apartar bruscamente queriéndose marchar.

"Quédate aquí." Le dijo Black Canary a Suerboy que se paró en seco y dio la vuelta cruzándose de brazos prestándole atención. "La clase comenzara ahora." Dijo la superheroina con la plataforma del suelo iluminándose cuando se detuvo en el centro.

"Considero un honor ser su maestra." Dijo mientras se llevaba las manos a su chaqueta.

 _[Señorita el honor es todo nuestro.]_

"Le enseñare mucho." Comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta mostrando su piel y un vendaje en su brazo izquierdo.

 _(Siento el impulso de darle 20 dólares.)_

"Todo lo que me mis propios mentores urg." Soltó un leve quejido cuando sintió la herida de su hombro. "Y mis propias contusiones."

" _¿Por qué todas las mujeres animadas tienes que estar tan sexualizadas?"_ Se pregunto mientras su vista se turnaba entre sus piernas, caderas y su escote.

 _[Para entrar por los ojos y atraer la atención del público masculino que suele ser el más consumidor, una vez ves a la chica que te atrae y deseas pero sabes que no existe, que no puedes tenerla miras la serie porque es la única manera que puede existir en tu mente y la idealizas de tal manera que te haces una visión de ella preestablecida el como ella es perfecta para ti y racionalizas y buscas justificaciones mientras tu cerebro debido a la distracción que produce la excitación te baja las defensas mentales y te tragas todo lo que tiran a la cara pero como te entra por lo ojos por que te gusta lo que ves lo asocias con algo bueno y por eso te parece bueno el programa que estas viendo.]_

 _(Básicamente es como si te estuvieran dando burundanga por los ojos.)_

"¿Qué sucedió?" Pregunto Megan no leyendo la mente para saber la respuesta en una muestra de aprendizaje y como había tomado en serio la experiencia y lo que le dijeron de respetar la intimidad de las personas.

"El trabajo." Dijo sin rodeos tirando la chaqueta y llevando las manos a sus caderas. "Ahora el combate se trata de controlar el conflicto de llevar la pela en sus términos." Comenzó a explicar al resto que le prestaba atención. "Siempre deben tratar de actuar nunca reaccionar."

 _(Pero nosotros siempre reaccionamos.)_

"Necesitare a alguien para entrenar." Dijo Canario esperando a un voluntario.

"Yo." Dijo Deadpool.

"Aquí estoy." Kid Flash cuando ya se había situado delante de Black Canary.

Ambos se miraron "Ahora te enseñare mis movimientos." Dijo Kid Flash arrogante mientras Black Canary solo rió con confianza.

Ella lanzo un directo con su brazo derecho con Kid Flash bloqueando cubriendo su lado izquierdo con su brazo solo para ser sorprendió cuando sin perder el movimiento Black Canary dio un giro por el lado contrario haciendo un barriodo de piernas con su pierna derecha derribando a Kid Flash que cayó de espaldas contra el suelo mientras a su lado aparecía en el suelo una pantalla que ponía su nombre y estado que era caído.

"Au." Se quejo mientras los demás se encogieron.

"Increíble." Dijo Deadpool pero más que por el movimiento por la flexibilidad de Black Canary y su postura en el suelo.

"Buen intento." Dijo Black Canary mientras ayudo a Kid Flash a levantarse "¿Alguien vio lo que hizo mal?

"Coqueteo con la maestra y fue rechazado." Dijo Robin con Deadpool segundos después chocando el puño en señal de respeto por la ocurrencia.

"Cállate." Dijo Kid Flash molesto.

"El me permitió dictar los términos de…" Cuando iba a continuar fue interrumpida.

"Con mis poderes mi combate es siempre en mis términos." Dijo Superboy completamente seguro que la superfuerza y resistencia sobrehumana tenía la ventaja en cualquier situación. "Soy un arma viviente y esto es una pérdida de tiempo."

Black Canary sonrió ante el desafío "Pruébalo." Le desafío a demostrar su afirmación, acercándose a ella y cruzándose de brazos mientras Kid Flash se unía al resto.

Ya libres ambos se pusieron en guardia siendo Superboy el primero en atacar con un potente y rápido derechazo con Black Canary prediciendo su movimiento haciéndose unos centímetros a su izquierda y agarrar el brazo y en un momento de coronación de asombro mandar a volar a Superboy contra el suelo cayendo de espaldas.

Robin y Deadpool comenzaron a reírse de él aunque Robin fue advertido por Aqualad para que se contuviera y de hecho lo trato poniendo sus manos en su boca para ahogar la risa Deadpool no tuvo piedad.

"Finalmente has volado pero tienes que pulir el aterrizaje." Consiguió decir entre carcajadas.

 _(¿Cómo ha hecho eso?)_

 _[Ha usado su propia fuerza contra él]_

 _(¿Fanservice?)_

 _[Guion.]_

Superboy se dio la vuelta y se levanto con el ceño fruncido y rabia por la humillación y las carcajadas de Deadpool y Robin no ayudaban.

"Estas enojado es bueno, pero no reaccionas canaliza esa ira." Le instruyo Black Canary.

 _[Pensaba que estar enojado era malo solo mira a Hitsugaya contra Aizen.]_

Superboy gruño levantándose precipitándose contra Black Canary coloco sus manos sobre la cabeza de Superboy y saltar por arriba de él en un mortal cayendo en el suelo con las rodillas flexionadas mientras Superboy intento golpearla con el antebrazo mientras quedo estancado al girar quedando vulnerable y Black Canary procedió a derribarlo con un barrido de piernas con Superboy cayendo contra el suelo de espaldas.

"¿Su pecho cuando se ha se ha agitado lo ha hecho a cámara lenta o ha sido una fantasía mía." Pregunto Deadpool mas maravillado por los movimientos de ciertas aéreas específicas que por la pelea en sí.

Robin se volvió a reír por la derrota de Superboy mientras Megan se preocupaba mientras Aqualad y Kid Flash estaban perplejos recordando como Superboy barrio el piso con ellos en Cadmus y ahora fue fácilmente superado por Black Canary que ni siquiera tuvo que recurrir a su grito.

"Se acabo." Gruño Superboy levantándose. "Termine." Dijo el molesto no queriendo continuar con esto.

"Oh vamos no te quemes una mas después podemos reírnos viendo la grabación de seguridad de el cómo te vuelve a poner el trasero en el piso." Dijo Deadpool molestando a Superboy que quiso salir de allí.

Cuando un pitido sonó mostrando una pantalla holográfica apareciendo en ella Batman. "Batman a la cueva." El grupo se puso delante para ver al caballero oscuro.

"5 horas atrás, una nueva amenaza ataco a Flecha Verde y Black Canary" Una segunda pantalla en miniatura apareció mostrando a un robot humanoide de pelo naranja con un cuerpo cuyas partes están formadas por segmentos metálicos sin textura con juntas y bordes visibles. Los segmentos que se asemejan a la piel expuesta su cara, brazos, cuello y pecho de color gris pálido, su cabeza es de color naranja que imitaba el cabello muy corto y los segmentos que se asemejan a la ropa sus piernas y bandas alrededor de sus muñecas son de color verde oscuro sus ojos eran rojos y sus orejas puntiagudas.

"¿Un muñeco de LEGO?" Dijo Deadpool encontrando una similitud.

"El atacante era capaz de estudiar y duplicar los poderes y habilidades de sus oponentes." Explico Batman la mayor cualidad del autómata.

 _[Espera si los poderes de Superman vienen de la absorción de la radiación de la luz solar ¿cómo puede duplicar ese efecto para que coincida con la fuerza de Superman cuando él las lleva absorbiendo décadas?]_

 _(Y como puede copiar la fuerza el grito de Black Canary si no tiene pulmones)_

"Flecha llamo refuerzos pero resulto ser desastroso ya que nuestro enemigo solo se volvía mas fuerte adquiriendo más poder con cada nuevo combatiente."

"Vieron eso un sujeto con los poderes de toda la liga." Dijo Kid Flash impresionado por ese trabajo.

"Bueno casi todos tienen repetido superfuerza, velocidad y vuelo, pero no creo que pudiera copiar los de Green Lantern a fin de cuentas es un humano y no tiene un anillo de poder." Dijo Deadpool como no podía copiar todos.

"Al final hicieron falta 8 miembros de La Liga y 4 horas para derrotar y desmantelar al androide." Continúo Batman.

 _(Una derrota off-panel duele más que una in-panel.)_

 _[Y son de vagos.]_

Robin reacciono ante las palabras de Batman. "¿Un androide? ¿Quién lo hizo T.O. Morrow?"

"Los Lunnys se van a la cama." Continúo Deadpool para frustración de todos.

"Bien pensado." Dijo Batman.

"Gracias sabia que bajo ese ceño fruncido y esa angustias emocional había sentido del humor."

"Quieres callarte." Le dijo Superboy a Deadpool molesto por sus tonterías estando todavía molesto por haber sido humillado por Black Canary.

"El androide lleva la firma del Profesor Ivo." Concluyo Martian Manhunter.

"¿El Profesor Ivo? ¿no estaba muerto?" Dijo Aqualad como no tenía constancia de la supervivencia del profesor.

"Eso creíamos pero al parecer sigue con vida." Dijo Black Canary como ese androide era la prueba de que seguía vivo o por lo menos su trabajo.

"Para neutralizar esta amenaza enviaremos dos camiones que transportaran las partes del androide a dos sede de los laboratorios S.T.A.R en Boston y Nueva York para su evaluación." Batman dijo los planes para lidiar con las partes del androide.

 _[Alguien más notado ese golpe contra la mesa cuando ha dicho S.T.A.R.]_

 _(Mira Springfield, Podemos para a por un_ Fresisuis en el Badulaque _.)_

"Se han tomado todas las precauciones tendremos preparados cuatro camiones falsos para crear confusión en caso de que Ivo u otro traten de recuperar los restos, se dividieran en dos equipos encubiertos para salvaguarda los camiones reales." Batman explico los detalles de la misión.

"Si excursión." Dijo Kid Flash emocionado por su segunda misión.

"¿Ahora sacamos su basura?" Cuestiono Superboy no viéndolo como algo digno.

"¿Tenias algo mejor que hacer?" Le pregunto Batman sabiendo que la respuesta era no.

 _[Ouch.]_

 _(Turn down for what.)_

"Hoy te dan por todos lados." Dijo Deadpool colocando su mano en el hombro de Superboy que molesto lo iba a apartar solo para Deadpool agarrar su antebrazo y lo tirara al suelo en una imitación perfecta de la técnica de Canario Negro.

Superboy en el suelo apretó los dientes y se levanto solo para ser interrumpido cuando el pitido del comunicador de Aquelad resonó habiendo recibido las coordenadas.

Parando lo que parecía ser una nueva sesión de sparring.

"Aprendes rápido." Felicito Black Canary a Deadpool.

"Me honra sensei." Dijo Deadpool inclinándose en señal de respeto y quedándose allí mucho tiempo sin incorporarse.

"Puedes levantarte no es necesario que te inclines." Le dijo como no era necesario eso.

"Oh créeme no hace otra cosa que levantarse." Lo siguiente que vino fue un rodillazo a la cara de Deadpool.

* * *

 **Condado Litchfield 20:08**

La Liga termino de prepara los camiones falsos mientras la piezas eran depositadas en los auténticos y se desplegaban con Aquald, Miss Martian y Kid Flash siendo un equipo y Deadpool, Robin y Superboy siendo otro, mientra esperaban Deadpool pudo ver a Superboy mirar en dirección a Superman antes ponerse su casco y dividirse.

Para esta misión los equipos disponían de motos y trajes de moteros para pasar desapercibidos las motos de Superboy, Robin y Deadpool era las tres rojas Robin y Superboy ambos usaban monos negros pero con distintivos distintos mientras que el de Robin era amarillo los de Superboy eran rojos y Deadpool llevaba una inversión siendo un mono rojo con distintivos negros pero siendo el casco rojo.

"¡Woooooohooooooooooooooooo!" Dijo emocionado por su primer viaje en moto al sentir la velocidad y resistiendo la tentación de hacer acrobacias.

"Si desagrado es lo opuesto de agrado, ¿desastre es lo opuesto de astre?" Dijo Robin a Superboy notando su estado de ánimo intentando que se relajara.

Deadpool se pego a ellos para escuchar la conversación.

"Es Black Canary ¿Cuál es el punto de enseñar combate a alguien que tiene superfueza?" Se pregunto Superboy.

"Porque poder sin técnica es como un final boss de un videojuego slack hash si al principio te quita mucha vida pero una vez aprendes el patrón de ataque te lo pasas en seguida." Dijo Deadpool aportando su grano de arena. "Además piénsalo Superfuerza y artes marciales…ah no espera Iron Fist es de Marvel."

"Devolver los golpes es parte del trabajo Black Canary lo aprendió por las malas al igual que Batman y bueno yo." Con acabar esa frase Superboy acelero su manillar para ganar velocidad enfadado.

Robin miro a Deadpool preguntándose que había hecho mal. "La cagaste cuando empezaste a presumir que tu papi te enseño a pelar y su papi a él no le hace caso." Dijo el bocazas explicándole el error a Robin.

Algo paso por delante de Deadpool a toda velocidad.

 _[¿Ese era el puto Clank?]_

Más objetos voladores no identificados terminaron adhiriéndose al camión. Resultando ser monos mecánicos con un propulsor a la espalda siendo negros con adornos verdes.

"Odio a los monos." Dijo Superboy enojado mientras los oía aullar.

"Adoro los monos, menos a Hit-Monkey." Dijo Deadpool al mismo tiempo que Superboy dijo que los odiaba pero añadiendo a la excepción que confirma la regla.

 _(No son monos cualquiera ¡son monos voladores!)_

 _[Monos voladores de color esmeralda.]_

"Es una doble referencia al mago de Oz..." Dijo Deadpool captando la referencia y dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho y como eso estaba ligado a terceras experiencias que se relacionaban.

 _[-Suspiro exasperarte-]_

 _(…)_

"…"


	5. Chapter 5

"¿Ya?" Le pregunto Deadpool al narrador, "Bien, leña al mono…literalmente."

"¿Monos robots?, así es muy al estilo perverso de Ivo."Robin pulso el centro de su manillar con la rueda delante de su motocicleta desarticulándose de la moto convirtiéndose en un dron.

 _[En serio ¿cuánto gana Batman con Wayne Enterprise?]_

 _(Lo que necesite la trama y seguir siendo multimillonario.)_

"Pasad a modo de combate." Les dijo Robin.

 _(¿Tenemos modo de combate?)_

"¿Cómo se activa?" Pregunto Deadpool no teniendo ni idea de cómo activarlo.

"No hace falta." Dijo Superboy comenzando a levantarse de asiento de su motocicleta saltando hacia el camión, su motocicleta quedo sin piloto provocando que se saliera de control y volara hacia Robin.

"Oh, no." Dijo Robin saltando disparando un garfio que se anclo en la parte trasera del camión con la moto de Robin sin control caer contra es asfalto.

 _(Eh, las temeridades son cosa nuestra, si alguien pone el peligro la vida de sus compañeros de equipo somos nosotros no está pisando el papel.)_

 _[Lo curioso es que conducción temeraria no es lo peor de todo esto. es el hecho de que…Superemo y nosotros no tenemos carnet.]_

Deadpool acelero hasta ponerse a la altura de la puerta del camión y saltar agarrándose como pudo al retrovisor mirando al conductor "Mírame, mírame no frenes."

Se las apaño para llegar al capo y subir hasta el techo sacando su pistola y disparo contra uno de los monos que iba a saltar contra Superboy.

"Eso es por Taylor." Dijo mientras un mono robótico que Superboy había agarrado hizo que su cuello se volviera del revés y disparar rayos láser a los ojos de Superboy cegándolo.

 _[¿Pensaba que a causa de los remakes los monos eran los buenos?]_

 _(A mí no me mires yo siempre voy con los míos, como en Avatar malditos pitufos y maldito seas Perseo apoyas a los humanos contra los dioses y titanes pero traicionas a tu raza solo por tirarte a la pitufina Pocahontas.)_

 _[¿Eso quiere decir que la secuela será como Pocahontas 2?]_

 _(Bueno no puede_ _ser lo peor que haya hecho la humanidad.)_

"Eso es jugar sucio, lo apruebo." Sacando una de sus katanas comenzó a cortar monos mientras disparaba a uno de los monos que tenían agarrado a Superboy , pero disparo en el propulsor causando una explosión que daño al otro mono y hizo que Superboy cayera de camión.

"¡Lo siento!" Chillo Wade disculpándose.

 _[No de verdad.]_

 _(Las apariencias son lo que cuenta.)_

Ese momento de distracción fue el que aprovecho un mono para saltar sobre la cara de Deadpool que iba a repetir el proceso con Deadpool disparando su pistola antes de que pudiera hacer nada.

Con los otros agujereando el techo del camión con los guardias disparando sin dar a uno solo.

 _[Malditos mooks inútiles sin rostros.]_

Deadpool partió a la mitad otra mono y Robin subió al camión comenzando a destrozar monos con dos porras que llevaba en su mono mientras saltaba en un mortal contra uno de los monos mandándole al agujero del camión.

 _(Meh, 6,5.)_

 _[Yo le doy un siete por esfuerzo.]_

Deadool disparo a otro y corto en un corte inverso girando con su pierna en el momento justo que Superboy apareció de un salto provocando impactando contra el camión e hizo Wade perdiera el equilibrio y estuviera a punto de caer si no hubiera clavado su katana en el techo.

"Por un pe…" Deadpool miro como dos monos estaba en la rueda trasera del camión. "Yo te maldigo Doctor Zaius." Los monos disparando sus rayos oculares a la ruedas destruyéndolas provocando que el camión debido a su velocidad se tambaleara sin control.

"¡Sal de ahí!" Le dijo Robin a conductor sacándolo él mismo hacia los campos de trigo con el camión dando varias vueltas laterales con Superboy aferrándose al techo y Wade siendo golpeado tres veces en las tres vueltas de campana hasta que el camión quedo quieto bocabajo con Wade colgando con su brazo derecho sujetando todavía la katana.

"Au." Dijo Deadpool cayendo al suelo mientras la puerta trasera de la mercancía era volada con los monos llevándose las partes del robot de Ivo.

 _(¿Estamos bien?)_

 _[Creo que todavía podemos mover el meñique del pie derecho.]_

-Crack-

 _[Pues no.]_

Superboy salió levantando el camión arrojándolo a un lado por conveniencia al lado contrario donde estaba Deadpool.

Gruñendo salto en dirección a hacia los monos.

"Si ve, tranquilo estoy bien." Dijo Deadpool como Superboy lo había ignorado completamente para ir a por los monos.

 _[¿De que esta hecho este asfalto? Ni se ha inmutado.]_

"¡Wade!" Le llamo Robin que se acerco para comprobar su estado. "¿Estás bien?"

"Ahhhh." Deadpool se levanto con vario de sus huesos crujiendo en un horrible sonido, afortunadamente ser el pupilo de Batman trae consigo un galería de picaros psicópatas muy pintorescos y imaginativos con sus asesinatos que te hace desarrollar un estomago de hierro pero seguía siendo desagradable. "Perfectamente."

"Aqulad a Robin." Se oía por el auricular de Robin. "Perdimos la carga, ¿Cómo está la de ustedes?"

"Desapareció y también Superboy." Explico Robin la situación.

"Bueno aún lo estamos viendo ¿Por qué saltar desviándose tanto a la derecha?" Pregunto Deadpool aún no notando su cuello desencajado.

 _(No es el mundo, somos nosotros.)_

"Oh, ya." Con un crack se reajusto el cuello para disgusto de Robin.

"Superboy danos tu posición te mandaremos ayuda." Le pidió Aqualad al clon de Superman, que solo gruño ante la idead.

"¡No necesito ayuda!" Dijo en un grito arrojando su comunicador quedando aislado del resto.

 _[Eso mismo dice el autor con sus problemas psicológicos.]_

"Creo que abandono su comunicador." Dedujo Robin.

 _(Cada uno los afronta a su manera de alguna manera piensa que si es capaz de hacer estas misiones papi le dala la palmadita en la espalda.)_

"Genial, ahora será imposible rastrearlo." Se quejo Kid Flash por el otro lado de la línea.

"Esta fuera de mi rango de alcance telepático, este Profesor Ivo si está vivo esta dos pasos por delante de nosotros, tal vez deberíamos contactar con Tornado Rojo." Concluyo Megan como la situación se le habían ido de las manos.

"Tornado Rojo siempre no ha dicho que resolvamos nuestros problemas solos, si recuperamos las partes aún tenemos una oportunidad de cumplir la misión." Concluyo Aqualad.

"Es un buen plan excepto por el detalle de que no sabemos donde están." Explico Kid Flash como no tenían ni idead de donde comenzar a bucar.

"Oh, sí." Dijo Robin mientras sacaba un cable de su muñeca y la conectaba a los restos de un mono robótico.

 _[Entonces ese mono de motocicleta, tiene el cable exactamente convenientemente con el puerto de conexión exactamente el que necesita para conectarse y el software necesario para piratear el sistema y desvelar el sistema de rastreo GPS_ _¿En serio cuento gana Bruce Wayne?]_

 _(Conveniencias argumentales basura barata estilo RWBY snif-snif yo creía en ti Greg Weisman, ya no creo en namua muah.)_

"Si los camiones señuelo hubieran sido atacados ya lo sabríamos pero los monos sabían exactamente que camiones atacar." Dijo Robin mientras comenzaba a descodificar al mono.

"Sabes que por que el mono no pueda decir que si, no significa que consienta que le metas eso por el agujero de detrás." Dijo Deadpool mientras sus huesos comenzaban a curarse estando como nuevo. "¿Y por que parece que estás dando justificaciones de guion al público?"

"Lo hiciste raro, lo volviste raro." Dijo Robin mientras su pulsera mostraba un holograma que mostraba un mapa. "Ha, el androide tienen GPS, los monos pueden rastrearlos con la señal y yo puedo rastrarlos con el que capture."

"Y violaste." Añadió Deadpool.

 _(Veis todo esta estudiado y justificado en plena historia.)_

 _[Bueno al menos ellos los explican en la historia no tienen que hacerlo en una rueda de prensa o dejar a la imaginación del espectador para escurrir el bulto.]_

"Están en Gotham." Dijo Robin perplejo.

"¿Tan al sur? Megan y yo no llegaremos a tiempo, que Kid Flash vaya con ustedes, Aqualad fuera."

"¿Y cómo vamos a ir nosotros?" Robin pulso un botón y de los restos de su motocicleta salió un monociclo a motor que se dirigió hacia ellos..

"Aww, es un niño." Dijo Deadpool ya recuperado.

"Wade, ¿que tan rápido puedes curarte?" Le pregunto mientras la moto se aparcaba automaticamente.

"Depende del guion, el escritor y la trama." Dijo Deadpool subiéndose a su espalda. ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

* * *

 **Más Tarde**

De alguna manera Robin se había desviado mientras un dron le traía sus ropas de Robin.

"En serio ¿te vas a cambiar?" Le pregunto Deadpool no creyéndoselo como estaban perdiendo minutos valiosos.

"Oye, yo espere a que recogieras tus armas." Le replico Robin mientras buscaba un lugar para cambiarse.

"Oye una preguntas, ¿las coordenadas ya están puestas en el monociclo?" Le pregunto Deadpool mientras se subía.

"Si por qué…lo ¡Deadpool…!" Antes de que pudiera terminar Deadpool arranco la moto dejando solo a Robin con su mano estirada "No –suspiro- KF ¿puedes venir a buscarme?"

"¡Te la devolveré pero no prometo que este en perfecto estado!" Le aviso Deadpool no sabiendo como iba a terminar la moto.

"Que pa…¿Wade?" Dijo KF por el comunicador.

"Voy a tardar unos segundos, me estoy cambiando." Le dijo al chico maravilla que volvió a suspirar ante la situación.

* * *

 **Deadpool**

 _[¿Y ahora qué?]_

"Es obvio, vivimos en un mundo donde existen los superhéroes que son como famosos, y la gente al igual que en la vida real son unos idiotas que se juegan la vida en un selfi solo para obtener seguidores en Istagram, así que necesitamos un móvil para buscar el equivalente en este universo a esa pagina cuyo nombre ha sido cambiado por uno lo bastante cercano como para que los que ven esta serie sepan de lo que están hablando pero lo bastante alejado para que no puedan demandarlos." Concluyo Deadpool.

 _(¿Y de donde sacamos un móvil?)_

Deadpool se paro en un semáforo en rojo con un coche deteniéndose a su lado con Deadpool que preparo su pistola.

* * *

 **Academia Gotham City**

Superboy atravesó volando el techo del pabellón de la academia al aterrizar de deslizo por el piso resbaladizo de la pista de baloncesto.

El sonido de las palmas resonaba, tratándose de Ivo que estaba junto con dos monos robóticos sentado en las gradas burlándose de Superboy por su esfuerzo inútil. "Normalmente no asisto en persona a estas cosas, pero el espectáculo era demasiado bueno como para perdérmelo." El profesor Ivo era un hombre mayor con pelo naranja pero teniendo cana en los laterales llevando una camisa blanca de cuello bajo con un pajarita roja, con un suéter sin mangas verdes con pantalones marrón oscuro y calcetines blancos con mocasines negros.

"Entrando a Superman." Una voz monótona inexpresiva dijo Amazo que había sido reparado por Ivo y le estaba dando a Superboy una paliza.

Superboy corrió golpeándolo virando la cala del androide que no sintió nada lo que le permitió darle un revés a Superboy, luego le dio un rodillazo ante de un cruzado haciendo retroceder a Superboy que se vio afectado por los golpes, siguió golpeándolo brutalmente con Superboy cayendo al suelo resintiendo toda la paliza que sufrió contra el androide que le paseo por la ciudad hasta llevarlo a la academia a golpes.

Entonces un balón de baloncesto golpeo al androide antes de que pudiera lanzar el otro golpe contra Superboy seguido del sonido de un silbato.

"Falta balón para Superemo." Dijo Deadpool captando la atención del androide y Ivo.

" _¿Y este que pobre imitación es?"_ Se cuestiono Ivo como no tenia parecido o características que le recordara a ningún miembro de La Liga.

"Entrando a Capitán Atom." Dijo estirando su mano derecha comenzó a brillar.

 _(Pero estamos en una cancha de baloncesto no de fútbol.)_

La Mano comenzó a brillar.

"¡Conoce técnicas Inazuma Eleven!" Dijo Deadpool viendo su mano brillar apuntando contra él.

 _[Más bien técnicas Kuroko no Basket, aunque prefiero Slam Dunk eso si era una serie sin pajeadas sobrenaturales.]_

Deadpool salto esquivando el rayo de energía que se dirigía hacia el destrozando el suelo.

Superboy le ataco por detrás. "Entrando a Martian Hunter." El cuello del androide dio una vuelta completa volviéndose de revés mirando a Superboy mientras estiraba sus manos agarrándolo y lanzando a Superboy contra Deadpool que se agacho para esquivar.

 _[No había visto tantas personales en una pista de baloncesto desde Space Jam.]_

Amazo apareció delante de él con Wade teniendo que alzar la vista para mirarlo a los ojos "Eh...¿Y si en vez de a golpes lo resolvemos con un 21?"

"Bien, Amazo haz un mate con él, prioridad alfa." Dijo Ivo desde la gradas queriendo divertirse un poco.

 _(Oh, no.)_

"Entrando a Flash." Agarrando a Deadpool se desplazo con él al otro lado de la pista.

 _(No soy experto en robótica pero creo que no es científicamente posible copiar los poderes que copia y menos los basado en ADN.)_

"Que estas..." Superboy se levanto y cargo contra él.

"Entrando a Superman." Amazo dio un impresionante salto con Superboy saltando recibiendo un rodillazo del androide.

 _(¡Personal arbitro!)_

 _[Manos arriba esto es un atraco, manos arriba esto es un…]_

Amazo descendió con sus dos manos clavando a Deadpool en la cesta de la canasta derribándola con Deadpool cayendo al suelo destrozado.

"Bien supongo que no tengo elección más que…¡Golpe bajo!" Un crack resonó cuando Deadpool planto un golpe en la entrepierna de Amazo que tenia la durabilidad de Superman, Deadpool miro su mano destrozada.

"Tú pobre ama de casa casada de cuarenta años, que ya no le satisface su marido sexualmente y te utiliza a escondidas pasa satisfacer sus fantasias sexuales." Se quejo Deadpool cuando Amazno iba a aplastarlo siendo salvado por Kid Flash.

Disco voladores volaron hacia el androide. "Entrando a Martian Hunter." el androide se volvió intangible con los discos pasando a través de él, Deadpool fue colocado en el suelo y disparo cuando los discos pasaron a través de él.

Amazo estaba intacto con humo a su alrededor.

"Entrando a Red Tornado." Dijo con un tornado formándose debajo de él levitándolo en el aire.

"Oh genial también tiene al avatar." Se quejo Deadpool como iba a peor.

 _(Pero sus pantalones son verdes, no tiene nada rojo ¿por que ese tornado es rojo?)_

El androide los mando a volar a los tres con Superboy saltando a por él.

"Entrando a Black Canary." Dijo el androide pasando a soltar un grito sónico que derribo a Superboy.

"Entrando a Martian Hunter." Dijo estirando sus brazos para golpear los discos de Robin desviándolos y con el otro estirado como si fuera un látigo en un movimiento vertical con Kid Flash esquivando son velocidad y Robi y Deadpool esquivando saltando hacia un lado.

Kid Flash corrió hacia él "Entrando a Flash." Con una velocidad idéntica el androide agarro a Kid Flash en un abrazo de oso. "Entrando a Superman." Con la fuerza aumentada Kid Flash sintió la presión sobre su cuerpo amenazando con quebrar sus huesos.

"¿No me digas que ahora va a parir Amazo Jrs?" Dijo Deadpool recordando esa escena de un anime que involucraba a un bioandroide queriendo quebrar a un niño.

 _[Pues cierto que comparte muchas similitudes con Cell principalmente porque tiene todos los poderes de los héroes.]_

 _(No puedes decir que Vegeta era un héroe en esa saga, por cierto soy el único que le recuerda a alguien que usa verde como color primario y es pelirrojo.)_

"Cambiando a Detective Marciano." Dijo Amazon volviéndose intangible cuando una flecha se dirigía hacia su cara Kid Flash aprovecho para ir tan lejos como pudiera de Amazo.

"Entrando a Black Canary." Dijo mientras derribaba a Superboy con la misma llave con la que había derribado a Superboy en la sesión del entrenamiento lazándole contra las gradas.

"¿Cerebro alguna idea?" Les pregunto Deadpool.

 _(Bueno solo puede usar un poder a la vez piensa a partir de ahí.)_

 _[Espera, recuerda la lucha de Zeuz contra Kratos en God of War II, cuando se vuelve gigante la única forma de devolverlo a su tamaño normal es usando las sirenas que convoca para dañarlo.]_

 _(¿Por qué las sigue convocando después de la primera vez si saben que son inútiles?)_

 _[Estupidez inducida por la mecánica el punto es que no tienes que pegar al gigante pega al enanito.]_

Deadpool miro a Ivo suspiro aburrido. "Normalmente Amazo estudiaría y copiaría sus poderes y habilidades durante un combate, ¿Pero qué sentido tiene? Todos ustedes no son más que copias de los originales."

"Pues déjame decir dos cosas uno ¿Qué tal se te dan las muñecas sexuales? Y dos si copiara mis poderes se…" Antes de que Deadpool pudiera hablar la mano de Kid Flash tapo su boca ya que sabía que si copiaba la habilidad regenerativa de Deadpool ya no necesitaría piezas de reparación.

"¡Estoy harto de que digan eso!" Superboy salto contra Ivo con el profesor levantándose del asiento para esquivarlo.

 _(Menuda agilidad para un tío de 62 años.)_

 _[¡¿Tiene 62!?]_

"Mnhp." Se quejo Deadpool aun con la mano de Kid Flash en su boca.

"¡¿Quieres verme canalizar esa ira?!" Le pregunto con un grito.

 _[No la estas canalizando la estas desatando.]_

"Grandioso enloque..." Lo que fuera a decir Kid Flash fue cortado cuando sintió su mano completamente húmeda con Deadpool llenándosela de babas. "Ew…"

"Amazo prioridad alfa protege a tu amo." Dijo huyendo de Superboy que dio otro salto con el hombre volviéndolo a esquivar.

"Entrando a Capitan Atom." Dijo Amazo disparando contra Superboy.

El Profesor Ivo fue agarrado por los monos robóticos con Robin acercándose por detrás "¿Alguien quiere jugar a mantenlo lejos?" Pregunto Robin mientras soltaba una patada voladora golpeando la espalda de Ivo.

"Yo, yo, yo." Dijo Kid Flash mientras corría hacia Ivo.

"Entrando a Superman." Dijo Amazo golpeando el suelo con un pisotón que hizo temblar el suelo con ondas sísmicas dirigiéndose hacia Kid Flash que llegaron bajo los pies de Kid Flash mandándole a volar contra la gradas.

Robin lanzo robirangs contra Amazo. "Entrando a Martian Hunter." Dijo volviéndose intangible.

Con Superboy apareciendo delante de él lanzando su puño contra su cara atravesándola de alguna manera pese a que en teoría era invisible.

"Entrando a Superman." Dijo volviéndose de nuevo tangible con el puño de Superboy aún pasando a través de él al no ser capaz de usar dos poderes a la vez su cabeza comenzó a echar chispas antes de explotar con su cuerpo cayendo de espaldas al suelo.

* * *

 **Ivo**

"Mi obra destruida quizás hice los protocolos demasiado simples le falto capacidad de análisis y observación no importa el siguiente sera mejor." Se repetía Ivo cuando un balón de baloncesto Ivo impacto en su entrepierna provocando que cayera al suelo llevando su man a la zona afectada. "Eso por Shado." Dijo Deadpool que había salido a su encuentro mientras los demás se ocupaba de Amazo.

 _(¿Acabas de hacer una referencia a Arrow.?)_

 _[Un quiero y pero no tengo los derechos no para utilizar a Batman.]_

"¿Dónde está Ivo?" Cuestiono Kid Flash cuando Deadpool apareció con él reteniéndolo.

"Buen trabajo, Deadpool." Le dijo Aqualad que había venido con Megan cuando la pelea ya había terminado.

"Si pero pido un minuto de silencio." Dijo el bocazas.

"¿Por qué?" Le pregunto Robin.

"Por el que tenga que limpiar todo esto." Dijo Deadpool viendo todo el destrozo que había causado su pelea.

* * *

 **Monte Justicia 4 de Agosto 01:06**

El equipo estaba reunido con Martian Manhunter, Black Canary, Batman, Red Tornadoy Green Arrow.

"El androide Amazo ha sido desactivando lo están analizando en dos laboratorios STAR y hemos arrestado a Ivo pero no creo que coopere en desvelar información del androide y dado que el creo la tecnología quizás sea lo mejor." Termino Aqualad de dar el informe de cómo la misión había sido un éxito y mucho mejor de lo esperado.

"Que conste que fui yo." Dijo Deadpool para remarcar que el capturo al profesor.

"¿Y qué podéis decirme de un robo a punta de pistola en Gotham?" Pregunto Batman mirando a Deadpool.

"En mi defensa según tú se puede hacer de todo menos matar así que…" Deadpool tratando de justificarse de excusarse.

"De tus problemas de control ya hablaremos." Le advirtió Batman. "No puedes hacer lo que te dé la gana sin pensar en las consecuencias."

"Tú haces eso continuamente." Se defendió Deadpool.

 _[No, el piensa en cada consecuencia, en cada variable por eso es el mejor líder táctico del planeta.]_

"Métodos a parte captura a Ivo era una prioridad." Dijo Black Canary pensando cómo iba a tratar de llegar a Deadpool frenar esa faceta destructiva suya.

"Cumplieron la misión pese a la complicaciones y mejoraron los resultados." Felicito Martian Manhunter al equipo por lo logrado.

"La complicaciones vienen con el trabajo su capacidad para manejar dichas complicaciones ha impresionado a La Liga." Dijo Batman.

"¿A toda la liga?" Pregunto Superboy esperanzado.

Batman trato de tener tacto dado que Superman se seguía mostrando indiferente y distante con Superboy. "Con el tiempo lo hará, sabes que los kriptonianos tienen cabezas muy duras."

"No es ninguna vergüenza pedir ayuda para eso existe La Liga para enfrentar los problemas que no podemos manejar individualmente." Batman trato de trasmitirles que las complicaciones podían irse de las manos y en ese caso no debían avergonzarse de pedirles ayuda.

"Por favor, si necesitáramos ayuda nunca la pediríamos." Dijo Robin molesto enseñando la flecha que habían disparado contra el androide pensando que era de Green Arrow. "Nos estaban cuidando aún no confían en nosotros." Robin entrego la flecha a Batman que la observo.

"Entonces ¿nos estamos quejando que nos salvaron el trasero y al Correcaminos de un muerte segura?" Cuestiono Deadpool señalando a Kid Flash.

"Es cuestión de confianza." Se quejo Kid Flash como eso significaba que aún no confiaban en ellos para manejar sus problemas.

 _(Razón no les falta el Superemo tiene problemas emocionales y sin resolver con papi, la marciana es ingenua, el canijo va a su bola, y el Correcaminos se mueve demasiado rápido, el único responsable es Dennis Rodman bueno para algunos no es confiable.)_

 _[Oh por favor que se rebelara que era….oh por ser…¿es por ser extranjero o por la piel?]_

"Nosotros no los seguimos." Dijo Batman pasando la flecha a Green Arrow que mostró como las puntas de la flecha eran diferente diseño siendo la otra más afilada con doble punta.

"No es tú flecha." Dijo Robin comparándola. "Eso quiere decir…"

"Speedy." Dijo Kid Flash.

"Nos cubre las espaldas." Dijo Aqualad confiando en que su amigo les cubría en caso de necesidad.

Kid Flash uso su velocidad para reclamar la flecha como un recuerdo mientras, Superboy hablaba con Black Canary expresando que está preparado para comenzar el entrenamiento.

 _[Pero las flechas de Speedy son rojas.]_

 _(Meh, Déjales que disfruten.)_


	6. Chapter 6

**Monte Justicia 8 de Agosto 09:58 AM**

* * *

Dick, Kaldur'ahm, Megan, Superboy salieron de la base por otra entrada que daba a la playa, siendo un día cálido perfecto para ello, con el sol brillando sobre el mar azul con algunos barcos situados en el y la arena tocando sus pies, Wally estaba ausente por que en Central City empezaba el primer día de colegio.

Megan llevaba un bikini amarillo con sostén pero pantalones cortos mientras sujetaba una tabla para nadar, estando emocionada por el día de playa del equipo. "Hola Megan. Deberíamos venir a la playa todos los días."

Dick llevaba sus gafas de sol y una toalla blanca sujetando una pelota de voleibol blanca con un pantalón azul oscuro con una franja roja en los bordes de la cintura y al final el mismo.

Kaldur llevaba un bañador azul mientras llevaba una nevera en su mano derecha.

Superboy llevaba un bañador marrón claro con franja blanca en el ajustado de la cintura y franjas verticales en los laterales llevaba otra nevera portátil en la mano izquierda.

Tan pronto como Megan termino esa frase se llevo su mano a la cara mostrando dolor. "Primero, un minuto de silencio por nuestro compañero ausente."

"Pobre Wally." Megan que se compadeció por tener que pasar el día de playa en la escuela.

"No jodas pero si todavía le quedaban 5 años y cinco meses." Dijeron dando se la vuelta para ver a Wade en bañador antiguo propio de los años 50 siendo un traje de baño de manga y pantalón corto blanco con rayas rojas, con un sombrero de paja y su máscara aunque eso no hizo que ocultara toda su piel expuesta y una cámara alrededor de su cuello.

 _(¡Toma spoiler!)_

 _[Meh.]_

Todos miraron al recién llegado siendo difícil de ignorar su rostro y las partes visibles de su piel, "Guau, estamos todos ciclados eh colegas." Dijo Wade marcando sus propios músculos.

"Pensaba que tu poder era curarte." Le cuestiono Superboy fríamente recordando las veces que lo había estampado contra el muro con el siempre curándose de las magulladuras y huesos rotos.

"Bueno Superemo, a diferencia de mi fuente genética e irónicamente soy un plagio suyo de Marvel, soy una mutación de su factor curativo y células defectuosas en una continuo ciclo de destrucción y renacimiento, me curo mas rápido de lo que me muero."

"Pero eso significa que siempre…te estás muriendo." Concluyo Megan, con Superboy sintiéndose algo mal por haberle dicho eso.

"¿Qué pasa? ¡Es día de playa a surfear y a ver nenaaaaaaas! Dijo cogiendo la tabla de Megan y lanzándose al mar.

"Sabéis hay veces que envidio su manera de ser." Confeso Dick para verlo subirse en la tabla y predeciblemente ver a Wade caerse de cabeza con sus piernas quedando en el aire "Muy pocas." Lo siguiente que paso fue que el grupo se fue a disfrutar de un día de playa.

Megan estaba de acuerdo como a Wade no le importaba lo que pensaran de él por su apariencia y por eso le envidiaba, porque no tenía reparos en mostrarse a sí mismo sin importar lo que los demás pensaran de él.

Superboy salto en bomba desde la orilla hasta donde encontraba el grupo salpicándolos a todos mientras Megan recibía un primer plano de cámara que la recorría de arriba abajo.

 _[Escena completamente Fanserivce necesaria.]_

"¿Se mueve a cámara lenta o son imaginaciones mías?" Se cuestiono Wade mientras la miraba.

* * *

 **Un día cliché de Playa después**

 _[Va uno.]_

 _(¿De qué estás hablando?)_

 _[Ya lo veras.]_

"¿Todavía sigues enfadado?" Le cuestiono Deadpool a Superboy cuando entraron en la sala de operaciones con sus uniformes.

"Me metiste un cangrejo por la nariz." Le dijo golpeando su dedo índice contra su pecho.

"Te lo puse en la cara se metió él solo, no haberte quedado dormido." Se defendió Deadpool cuando llegaron donde estaban Aqualad, Robin y Miss Martian junto a Tornado Rojo, Green Arrow y Batman y una chica rubia de piel oliva con cabello largo grueso rubio recogido con una cola de caballo su uniforme mostraba su estómago coloreado en varios tonos de verde con una máscara que se extendía desde la línea del cabello hasta los pómulos, una blusa sin mangas con una punta de flecha estilizada en la parte delantera, guantes sin dedos, pantalones con rodilleras negras y botas de combate negras con una funda que contenía varias flechas.

 _(Creo que estoy viendo una V.)_

"¿Quien es la Legolas regla 63?" Pregunto Deadpool viendo a la chica.

"Ella es Artemisa a partir de hoy formara parte del equipo." Les informo Batman a todos.

"Hola, yo soy Megan, ellos son Robin, Aqualad, Superboy y Deadpool." Megan les dijo los nombres en clave de los chicos.

"¿Deadpool?" Repitió Artemisa fijándose en él. "¿Qué clase de nombre es ese para un héroe?"

"Dijo la diosa de la caza." Replico Deadpool como en su caso se llamaba como una divinidad griega conocida por su puntería con el arco.

"¿Sabes de mitología?" Dijo Robin sorprendido de que Deadpool supiera de cultura más allá de las referencias a la cultura popular.

"No, lo que sé es que convirtió a una chica en ciervo y luego Zeuz la violo." Explico Deadpool como su memoria era selectiva sobre los detalles que memorizar.

 _(Dado que existen Wonder Woman y las amazonas quizás podríamos pedirle que nos lo presente para que nos cuente su truco para ligar, quizás si nos invitan a unirnos a La Liga podemos pillarlo la noche que venga a acostarse con ella.)_

 _[¿Pero Wonder Woman no era su hija?]_

"Eso nunca lo ha detenido antes." Dijo Deadpool encogiéndose de hombros.

"Reconocido Kid Flash B-03" Se oyó por los altavoces con el transportado materializando a Kid Flash que venía vestido para el día de playa pese a que prácticamente había anochecido, con una nevera, una silla plegable en su mano derecha debajo de un balón de playa con una bolsa y en su otra mano una sombrilla con un radiocasete, llevando gafas de sol, un bañador pantalón corto amarillo con una raya roja que juntos de izquierda a derecho formaba una W y unas chanclas blancas, la toalla la llevaba sobre sus hombro pasando por detrás de su cuello.

"Llego el Chico-Guay ahora empecemos esta fies…" La sombrilla toco el piso mientras el corría haciéndole tropezar con toda la carga cayéndose al suelo junto con el de boca con la pelota saliendo botando pasando por Red Tornado y Batman que se mantuvieron completamente estoicos.

"¡La tengo!" Deadpool corrió hacia el balón tirándose a por el rozándolo con la llena de sus dedos que volvió corrigiendo su trayectoria para aterrizar sobre la cabeza de Batman en sus dos cuernos de su uniforme que emulaba la orejas de un murciélago para continuar su camino rodando hasta volver a Wally.

 _(Entonces el chiste de esta escena es que el chico que tiene super-velocidad y aún así llega tarde y que Batman es tan imperturbable como un robot sin expresiones faciales.)_

 _[Le ganaría en duelo de miradas y eso que Red Tornado ni siquiera tiene parpados.]_

"¿Gane?" Se pregunto Deadpool en el suelo.

"¿Qué?" Cuestiono como todos lo estaba mirando con Wally no tardando en darse cuenta que todos estaba vestidos en sus disfraces excepto Superboy que ni siquiera se molestaba en ocultar su cara.

"Chico-Guay me gusta el uniforme." Se burlo Artemisa mirándolo desde arriba. "¿Cuáles son tus poderes exactamente?" Le pregunto mientras Wally se reincorporaba y se unía al resto.

"¿Quién es ella?" Cuestión al grupo.

"Por si no lo has notado el hecho de que todos menos yo aquí son mini-versiones de vuestros mentores, básicamente es la chica nueva." Dijo Deadpool reincorporándose de un salto.

"Me llamo Artemisa." Dijo la chica "Y como tu amigo el ninja acaba de decir soy tú nueva compañera de equipo."

"Kid Flash nunca oí hablar de ti." Dijo como no sabía que Green Arrow tenía un nuevo protegido.

"Ella es mi nueva protegida y mi sobrina." Dijo Green Arrow pasando su mano por encima del hombre de Artmisa para mostrar lo cercanos que eran o por lo menos aparentarlo.

"¿Y qué paso con Speedy?" Pregunto Kid Flash esperando que las cosas se hubieran calmado entre él y su mentor ante su enfado por no permitirles entrar en La Liga.

"Reconocido Speedy, B-06." Dijo el ordenador con Speedy materializándose en el cuartel del equipo, Su traje ahora era predominante negro con el cuello y el pecho coloreados de rojo y guantes sin dedos con botas negras llevando un antifaz negro con ojos blancos.

 _(¿Qué hace aquí Jeremy Renner?)_

"¿Cuándo compro DC a Hawkeye? sabía que Disney le iba a salir caro comprar FOX pero de ahí a vender al chiste de Los Vengadores." Dijo Deadpool viendo a Speedy no pudiendo evitar sacar la comparativa con el actor debido al parecido.

 _[Van dos.]_

"Para empezar, ya no soy Speedy, llámenme Red Arrow." Dijo seriamente como ahora había cortado lazos con su mentor y empezando su carrera en solitario rechazando varias veces las peticiones de sus amigos para unirse a su equipo.

"Vaya puso el mismo esfuerzo y originalidad en su nombre como los escritores de RWBY en hacer esa serie." Dijo Deadpool como básicamente en Green Arrow solo cambiando de color y comparándolo con la poca originalidad y mala construcción de RWBY siendo un show que puramente vive de la estupidez de su audiencia y de plagiar de otras series.

 _(Y por consiguiente dicho esfuerzo es…)_

 _[El mínimo nulo.]_

"Roy te ves…" Green Arrow lo que fuera a decirle fue interrumpido.

"Reemplazable." Dijo mirando a la nueva protegida de Green Arrow.

"Eso no es así, tú me dijiste que querías ir por tu cuenta." Green Arrow justifico como su pupilo no fue remplazado pese a que hizo exactamente eso, sino que fue el que decidió volar del nido y empezar su carrera solitaria.

"¿Entonces por que buscaron sustituto? Ella ni siquiera sabe usar ese arco." Despotrico él.

 _[Déjame ver si entiendo esto, su queja es que lo remplazaron pese a que decidió irse él, abandonando a su mentor y rechazo varias veces las peticiones de sus amigos de que se uniera a este equipo y ahora se está quejando.]_

 _(Me recuerda a alguien.)_

Artemis iba a responderlo pero fue adelantada.

"Escúchame bien que tú franquicia cinematográfica sea mejor que la de DC no te dan ningún derecho a venir aquí y comportarte como un cretino, vale que te remplazaron y autor puede entenderlo que eso moleste hasta cierto punto, pero Jeremy tu decidiste marcharte y pese a que el trió de compinches te invito varias veces a unirte dijiste que no, porque ves a este equipo como y textualmente tus palabras un chiste así que ahora no me vengas de víctima a dar pena oh me remplazaron no soy tan único y especial como me dijo mi mami." Le echo Deadpool en cara a Red Arrow con Artemisa quedando con la palabra en la boca.

"Tú debes de ser ese clon bocazas de Deathstroke, me pregunto ¿si la copia es tan bueno como el original?" Dijo Red Arrow centrando su mirada en Deadpool y causando que la su mirada pasara a Deadpool.

"Cuando quieres Hawkeye estaré encantado de limpiarme las bostas con tu trasero." Acepto el desafío ambos mirándose con la tensión en aumento.

"20 al rojo." Dijo Robin viéndolo como una apuesta segura dado que los dos iban de rojo.

"¡Deadppol Basta!" Dijo Aqualad dando un paso adelante para dirigirse a Red Arrow. "Siempre te hemos querido y nosotros no tenemos un cupo de arqueros." El líder del equipo una vez más abrió la puerta a su mejor amigo para que se uniera.

"Y si lo tuviéramos ya sabes a quien se lo daríamos." Y así Wally no tan sutilmente declaro su preferencia a tenerlo en el equipo a él antes que ha Artemisa.

 _(Puff…enchufado.)_

"Lo que tú digas guardián de la bahía, vine para quedarme." Le dijo Artemisa como ella no iba irse del equipo.

"Mi voto es para Jennifer Lawrence este campo ya tiene bastantes nabos." Dijo Deadpool señalando a Artemisa.

 _[¿Los Juegos del Hambre?]_

 _(Vaya montón de basura.)_

"Viniste a nosotros por una razón." Aqualad trato de calmar la situación creyendo que si había venido hasta aquí debía de ser una razón de peso.

"Si, una razón llamada Serling Roquette." Red Arrow revelo el motivo de su visita al equipo mientras Deadpool comenzó a hacerle burla moviendo su mano como si estuviera hablando.

Eso hizo clic en Robin que estaba familiarizado con el nombre activo su computadora holográfica de muñeca pasando la información al ordenador de la base. "Genio de la nano-robótica y arcillo-trónica en La Universidad Royal en City Star."

 _[¿Arcillo-trónica? ¿Eso es una palabra?]_

 _(¿Que se supone que es eso? ¿El estudio de hacer un jarrón videoconsola?)_

"Desaparecida desde hace dos semana." Concluyo el informe como nadie le había visto desde que desapareció.

"Secuestrada hace dos semanas." Corrigió Red Arrow. "Por La Liga de Las Sombras."

 _(¿Liga de Las Sombras?)_

 _[La Liga de Asesinos debido a las reglas de la censura televisiva no pueden emplear asesinos del mismo modo que no pudieron utilizar Suicide Squad en Justice League Unlimited por consiguiente eso ha dado lugar a que con los años ese nombre se haya convertido en un seudónimo.]_

"¡Viejo! ¿Quieres que la rescatemos de Las Sombras?" Dijo Robin emocionado como era una misión que valía la pena y podría mostrar su valía.

"Eso es duro." Dijo Wally chocando las los puños con Robin no pudiendo contener tampoco su emoción.

"Yo ya la rescate." Dijo estoicamente pasando por el lado de Deadpool sin tocarlo. "Solo hay un problema La Sombra la obligo a crear un arma, la doctora la llama La Niebla compuesta de millones de nano-bots microscópicos infiltradores de nanotecnología capaces de de desintegrar cualquier cosa en su camino para llegar a su objetivo incluido acero, carne y huesos, pero su verdadero propósito no es solo la destrucción, es el robo de información, los infiltradores absorben datos en bruto de cualquier sistema de computación y entrega la información robada a Las Sombras." Mientras hablaba en la universidad de Miami estaba siendo atacada por ese mismo virus para mostrar cómo funcionaba haciendo todo lo que dijo Red Arrow.

 _(Para ser un culto liderado por un genocida que quiere matar al 90% de la humanidad de la era moderna por que la culpa del desastre medioambiental y haber roto el equilibrio entre la naturaleza y hombre para salvar el planeta y la raza humana del cambio climático, están bastante modernizados.)_

"Dándoles acceso a armas, defensas estratégica avanzada." Concluyo la amenaza que representaba.

 _[Básicamente es Technovore y van tres.]_

"Y los número de teléfonos de famosas y actrices porno e identidades de yotubers…cuanta maldad." Dijo Deadpool como imaginando toda la información que podían obtener esos monstruos.

"Perfecto para chantaje, manipulación, extorsión y crear caos, si suena como La Sombra." Artemisa estuvo de acuerdo como era el modo de operación de La Liga de Las Sombras.

"Como si tú supieras algo sombre Las Sombra." Dijo Wally solo recibiendo una sonrisa de Artemisa lo que era una indicación.

"Creo que esa sonrisita dice, más de lo que crees." Tradujo Deadpool su lenguaje corporal.

"¡¿Quién eres tú?!" Cuestiono frutado el velocista ante la falta de respuestas.

"Roquette está trabajando en un virus para inutilizar a la niebla."

 _(Y lo llamara el virus Día Soleado.)_

 _[Oh hemos tenido un día de playa y lo hemos dejado por que se ha nublado Dios Mío que gracioso ja..ja.]_

"Y si la Sombras descubre que ella puede hacer eso." Dedujo Robin como eso la convertiría en su blanco primario con Red Arrow confirmándolo.

La pantalla paso a mostrar un instituto. "Ahora ella está fuera de la red, La escondí en el laboratorio tecnológico de la secundario local."

"Solo para que me quede claro ¿has abandonado a un objetivo de un culto de asesinos especialistas en infiltración, en un instituto con numerosas puertas de salida entrada, incluido ventanas en vez traerla a una base herméticamente sellada aislada defendible con un equipo que incluye un medio kriptoniano incluido tres superhéroes uno de ellos especializado en las tácticas y maniobras de La Liga de Las Sombras?" Dijo señalando a Green Arrow, Red Tornado, y la ultima parte señalando a Batman.

 _[¿Seguro que este capítulo fue escrito por Greg Weisman?]_

 _(Dirigido por Jay Oliva y escrito por Jon Weisman, pero su hermano supervisa los capítulos así que lo aprobó.)_

"Está a salvo no soy un novato, se cubrir mis huellas." Le replico a Deadpool ofendido.

"Que pasa te has quedado como en 28 Semanas después." Deadpool se burlo viendo como le molestaba que dudara de su profesionalidad.

"Suficiente, tú y yo iremos a allí y la mantendremos a salvo." Dijo Green Arrow como ellos se ocuparían de la misión.

"¿Tú y yo? ¿No prefieres llevar a tu nueva protegida?" Le replico con desdén.

 _(Ventaja Red punto de partido.)_

Green Arrow fuera lo que fuera a hacer fue detenido por Batman. "No, tú trajiste esto al equipo es su misión, lo cual significa que ahora es de ella."

"Entonces mi trabajo termino." Dijo marchándose.

"Identificado Speedy." Dijo el transportador.

"Es Red Arrow B-06, actualiza." Red Arrow desapareció.

"¿Por qué puede usar el transportador si no está en el equipo?" Cuestiono Deadpool no entendiendo como podía tener acceso.

"Estarás contento." Le replico Wally a Deadpool.

"Oye, Correcaminos fue él, el que vino aquí y se puso en plan cantante de rock." Deadpool se defendió el cómo no había hecho más que mayoritariamente quejarse de su trato cuando fue el primer lugar que como dijo quería ir por su cuenta.

"Tal vez hubiera cambiado de idea se hubiera mostrado más respeto." Siguió Wally.

"¿Qué yo muestre respeto?" Deadpool se señalo así mismo.

Batman miro a Aqualad pidiéndole que parara esto.

"Suficiente los dos, tenemos la ubicación iremos a instituto a proteger a la doctora Roquette." Aqualad les ordeno, Wally que fue a cambiarse.

"¿Y por qué no la traemos aquí?" Cuestiono Deadpool como eso resolvería el problema.

Todo el equipo miro a Deadpool. "Si, si, si tenemos que demostrar que podemos valernos por nosotros mismo sin depender de La Liga, y Superboy y Robin tienen que satisfacer su necesidad de aprobación de papi." Dijo Deadpool con el equipo dirigiéndose a sus lugares respectivos pero Artemisa se acerco a Deadpool.

"Oye, lo de antes." Le dijo en relación a como salto antes que pudiera hacerlo.

"No me lo agradezcas, era un cretino" Dijo Deadpool con un gesto de su mano.

"No vuelvas a hacerlo soy capaz de defenderme yo sola, gracias." Dijo pasando de él y dejarle bien claro que no necesitaba su ayuda.

 _[Si lo que has hecho está muy feo por que como toda mujer es fuerte e independiente y no necesita de ningún hombre que la ayude.]_

 _(¿Cómo que todas? y los harenes Isekai y de fanfics ¿Qué?)_

"Puff, ¿Por qué no puede ser esto como esos fanfics donde el autor se autoinserta con el nombre del protagonista y me da un harem?" Se quejo Deadpool lamentando su suerte.

* * *

 **Happy Harbor 8 de Agosto 21:53 PM**

Afuera del instituto Miss Martian estaba en el tejado mirando los alrededores con Nave por encima en modo invisible, mientras Superboy custodiaba la puerta trasera mientras adentro se encontraba el resto del equipo, con Kid Flash y Aqualad teniendo su trajes en modo camuflaje.

La doctora Roquette una mujer con gafas, cabello corto rubio casi hasta los hombros y ojos azules con la clásica bata de laboratorio de un científico, con las mangas enrolladas hasta los codos y pantalones azul oscuro que le llegan hasta los tobillos y una camisa verde oliva.

Estaba sentado en una de las pantallas trabajando en la forma de destruir la niebla y Deadpool en otro ordenador jugando a un juego de ordenador en línea.

"Miss Martian enlázanos no queremos que Las Sombra intercepten nuestras comunicaciones." Le ordeno Aqualad con Miss Martian enlazado a todos menos a Deadpool que estaba sentando junto a otro ordenador.

" _Esto es raro."_ Artemisa hablo telepáticamente sintiendo extraño en sentir los pensamientos de otras personas y poder hablar sin mover la boca.

" _Y me distrae, de por sí ya es difícil descodificar un virus en una computadora de instituto con menos memoria RAM que un reloj de pulsera ahora tengo que oír pensamientos de adolescentes."_ Se quejo llevando sus manos a la cabeza sintiendo jaqueca.

" _Señorita ¿siempre se queja cuando alguien trata de ayudarla?"_ Le cuestiono Kid Flash mientras se comía una barra energética.

" _Hola ¿Hoya tetera se conocen?"_ Le replico Artemisa mientras señalaba a la doctora y a Kid Flash mientras la doctora volvía a trabajar.

" _Oye, no necesito ayuda de la nueva que saco a Red Arrow del equipo_." Dijo agitando su barra energética.

" _Eso no fue así."_ Dijo Artemisa saltando señalando a Kid Flash para cruzarse de brazos molesta.

 _[Esto de verlos tener una conversación sin mover los labios es Creppy.]_

 _(¿De qué estarán hablando?)_

" _El destino del mundo en juego."_ Les recordó la doctora como esto era más importante que su discusión.

" _Ella empezó."_ Se quejo Kid Flash.

" _¿Qué tal si solo voy y ayudo a Miss Martian y Superboy a patrullar?"_ Dijo Artemisa no como una sugerencia sino como una declaración de intenciones mientras abandonaba la habitación.

" _Buena idea."_ Dijo Aqualad como así estarían más tranquilos.

 _"Podrías darle algo de crédito fue su flecha la que salvo tu trasero contra Amazo."_ Le dijo Robin reconociendo el color de las flechas de Artemisa ayudado por que él sabía que las plumas de las flechas de Red Arrow incluso cuando se hacía llamar Speedy eran rojas.

 _"¿Qué? no fue la de Speedy digo Red Arrow"_ Dijo Kid Flash negándolo aunque apretando los dientes cuando la posibilidad paso por su mente. _"¿Estoy en lo correcto?"_

" _No por mucho."_

" _En cualquier caso sigue sin agradarme."_ Kid Flash dijo como eso no cambiaba que no le cayera bien.

"¿ _Sabes que aún puedo escucharte?"_ Resonó la voz por la cabeza de Kid Flash haciéndole gritar de frustración, Deadpool se acomodo y encendió el ordenador.

" _No pude tener a La Liga de La Justicia."_ Se quejo la doctora.

" _El virus no servirá de mucho si no encontramos el arma."_ Se dio cuenta Aqualad como una vez lo tuviera el siguiente paso sería utilizarlo para neutralizar el arma.

" _Mi niebla no es un arma es ciencia y por supuesto que puedo rastrearla, y ya puestos podrías poner un enorme cartel de neón que pongan asesínenme con la dirección IP de este sitio."_ Explico la doctora como eso la expondría y provocaría que fuera localizada.

Aqualad puso su mano sobre el hombro de la doctora para tranquilizara. _"Te protegeremos."_ Le aseguro Aqualad tras un momento de duda la doctora comenzó a rastrear La Niebla por el mundo exponiéndose a ser localizada.

* * *

 **Algún tiempo después**

" _Miss Martian, la doctora Roquett ha localizado La Niebla envía reconfigura La Bio-Nave para que Robin y Superboy puedan perseguirla."_ Aqualad trasmitió telepáticamente a Miss Martian con Robin saliendo para ir con Superboy.

"Solo digo que trates de entender a Red Arrow." Hablaba Kid Flash con Deadpool en el pasillo."¿Cómo te sentirías tú si te remplazaran?" Le cuestiono tratando de encontrar una justificación.

"Yo dolido pero la realidad es esta todos tiramos para nuestro equipo a ti no te gusta que lo remplazaran por alguien te importa porque tú preferirías estar con él yo en cambio no comparto tú vinculo emocional con él por tanto me importa un bledo un arquero que otro cierto que no ayudo que llamara a este equipo un chiste, porque es literalmente lo único que tengo en esta vida quizás por eso significa tanto para mí y en cualquier caso es una circunstancia en la que ni tu ni yo teníamos control el decidió irse y el espectáculo debe continuar aun que duela." Deadpool explico.

"Vale eso es buen punto, pero sigo prefiriendo a Speedy en el equipo, pero como tú dices somos un equipo ¿compañero?" Dijo Kid Flash chocando puños con Deadpool.

"Claro, ¿por cierto te interesan unas fotos en bikini de Megan del día de hoy?" Le cuestiono Deadpool.

" _No pienses en eso, no pienses en eso, no pienses en eso no pienses…"_ Se repitió así mismo sabiendo que sus pensamientos serian captado por el resto cuando noto una sombra peculiar. "¿Qué es eso?" Kid Flash desapareció en un destello.

"¡Es que no has visto las películas de terror nunca hay que separarse y menos siendo adolescentes en un instituto por la noche!" Le dijo Deadpool a nadie mientras siguió avanzando.

 _[Menos mal que no es Corpse Party.]_

 _(Tampoco era para tanto.)_

"Un momento…película de terror…¡Oh no! " Dijo corriendo hacia donde se encontraba Aqualad.

 _[Vamos allí para asegurar a la doctora ¿verdad?]_

 _(Si ¿Por qué no?)_

"¡Muere estereotipo asesino de minorias étnicas, contribuidor a los clichés de películas de terror!" Dijo Deadpool sacando sus pistolas mirando nada. "Oh me he equivocado." El sonido del acero perforando la carne se oyó Deadpool saco un shuriken de su espalda. "Oh ninjas y...shurikens impregnados de vene…no." Deadpool cayó al suelo con una persona emergiendo de las sombras.

Su pelo era negro y grueso llevando un kimono corto rasgado y deteriorado sin mangas llegando hasta las rodillas la parte botas negras que llegan hasta las rodillas con sus brazos era cubierta por guardabrazos negros su rostro fue cubierto por un máscara blanca con rayas rojas que emulaba a un gato.

Mientras avanzaba hacia la sala fue derribada cuando Deadpool en un movimiento de break dance barrio sus piernas sostenidas en el aire por sus mano apoyadas en el suelo derribando a su oponente y Deadpool se recostó en el suelo encontrándose al lado de la asesina. "Hola cariño, ¿Qué tal tú día?"

La asesina lo miro "¿Cómo?"

"Factor inmunológico acelerado se necesita mucha droga para me que coloque, en serio tuvieron que poner literalmente un tanque de morfina para que me hiciera efecto." La asesina giro situándose arriba de él.

"Whoa, ¿Qué fue del romanticismo?" De su cintura sacando dos sais.

 _(¿Cuál era la palabra de seguridad?)_

 _[¿Mermelada?]_

Cheshire clavo lo sais en su cuello y cuando iba a sacar sus armas del cuerpo de Deadpool sus manos fueron agarradas mientras le golpeaba un cabezazo derribándola mientras se reincorporaba rápido mirando como Deadpoll se quitaba los sais de su cuello tirándolos.

 _[Espera es ¿Cheshire?]_

 _(Una de las mayores hijas de puta la historia de los comics de DC y la peor madre de la historia de la ficción.)_

"El aghos dishepa." Dijo Deadpool mientras sus cuerdas vocales se reparaban pudiendo volver a pronunciar la p para asombro de Chesire.

 _[El personaje con el que la compara no abandono a su hijo a una muerte segura…bueno lo hizo pero, su excusa para hacerlo fue que no le importaba que muriera su hijo por que estaba embarazada de otro hijo por lo tanto dejo de preocuparse por que se muriera el otro…pero lo cierto es que por lo menos cuando esos mercenarios vinieron a por su segundo hijo lucho por defenderlo que es más de lo que hizo la otra digamos que es la segunda peor madre.]_

 _(Sin embargo hay que matizar que uno esto no son los cómics es como la películas de Marvel basado por lo tanto siendo su propio universo y por tanto no se relacionan dichos personajes además de que Greg Weisman en un gran creador de villanos mejor de lo que nunca serán esos dos.)_

Cuando recupero su compostura ligeramente Cheshire saco una Katana plegable. "Impresionante pero ¿puedes curarte si te corto la cabeza?"

"Si." Dijo Deadpool encogiéndose de hombros.

"Oh, Hazme una demostración." Dijo cargando con katana que choco con la de Deadpool que la bloqueo con su katana izquierda y trato de atacarla con su otra espada pero Cheshire saco un cuchillo bloqueándola.

Cheshire uso su pierna para apoyarla la en la pared y saltar sobre Deadpool buscando un corte diagonal con Deadpool bloqueando con Cheshiere en el suelo colocándose de cuclillas y girar en una patada a ras de suelo golpeando la pierna derecha de Deadpool que cayó hacia atrás pero rodo sobre su espalda para terminas inclinado y salta con su katanas hacia ella con Cheshire haciéndose a un lado rodando.

Ella se levanto buscando atravesarlo por detrás con Deadpool colocando su espada derecha para bloquear y darse la vuelta para desviar la daga.

Cheshire entonces levanto su pierna en un patada alta quedando su pierna completamente estirada pero Deadpool había contraído su torso hacia atrás haciendo que fallara esa patada.

"Sabes si te golpeara en la columna mientras tienes la pierna en esa postura se quedaría así por tres horas y no mentiré es un buena vista." dijo mientras Cheshire encogía su pierna quedando flexionada.

"No lo haces mal, pero ¿mera curiosidad cuánto tiempo puede aguantar tu amigo la respiración?"

"Bueno es Atlante." Revelo Deadpool pensando que refería a Aqualad.

 _(En realidad es mitad Atlante.)_

"Así que indefinidamente." Concluyo Deadpool.

"Me referiría al otro." Le dijo Chesire con Deadpool dándose cuenta de que debía haberle hecho algo.

"Hija de perra." Dijo Deadpool no sabiendo que hacer _"¿ideas?"_

 _(Bien esto es lo que tienes que hacer tírale tus espadas y corre hacia las pistolas ella vera tu trayectoria y pensara que quieres disparar entonces cuando te persiga saltara para clavarse sobre ti para mantenerte en el suelo y entonces cortarte la cabeza pero nosotros sabemos que hará eso así que te das la vuelta y haces lo que nunca nadie esperaría ni ha hecho en ninguna historia darle una patada en la vagina…ah no espera El Perro golpeo a Brienne de Tarth ahí.)_

 _[Oh puede simplemente gritar y romper una ventana.]_

Deadpool ataco a Cheshiere que bloque sus espadas. "Tú pobre amigo." Dijo burlonamente aunque podía respetar su profesionalidad.

"Tú pobre vagina." Le replico Deadpool

"¿Qué?" Dijo Cheshire como normalmente era ella la que confundida y burlaba a su enemigos pero por primera vez en la historia ella era la que estaba confundida cuando Deadpool dio un golpe rápido con él enpeine a la zona baja de Cheshire.

La asesina cayó al suelo soltando sus armas estando dolorida.

Deadpool corrió hacia su pistolas y nada más cogerlas disparo, alertando al resto.

Aqualad salió del laboratorio con Cheshire en el suelo. "No te muevas." La respuesta de la asesina fue lanzar un bomba de humo al suelo desapareciendo.

"¿Si tu y yo estábamos en medio del pasillo como pudo escapar?" Cuestiono Deadpool con Artemisa llegando a su ubicación.

"¿Ha escapado?" Cuestino Artemisa al no verla por la zona.

"Creo que volvió a País de la Maravillas aunque si es del de la peli de Tim Burton debería decir el de las pesadillas." Deadpool dijo que si de la manera más rebuscada.

Segundos después aparecieron Miss Martian y Kid Flash.

"Se ha escapado." Dijo Aqualad con Kid Flash rápidamente virándose a Artemisa.

"Esto es culpa tuya, tú estabas en el perímetro como entro esa sombra." Artemisa simplemente clavo su mirada en Kid Flash.

"Eso no es justo yo también estaba afuera." Miss Martian quiso asumir parte de la culpa ya que ella también había fallado siendo la vigilancia del perímetro su responsabilidad.

"Afuera y distraída por ella, además no puedo enojarme contagio." Kid Flash aún en su rencor personal trato de culpar a la recién llegada. Miss Martian encontrándolo tierno el gesto. " _Me hiciste el boca a boca."_

" _Oímos eso."_ Revelaron todos como el canal telepático todavía estaba activo.

"¡Rayos!" Dijo Kid Flash marchándose cabizbajo.

"¿Qué?" Pregunto Deadpool con nadie respondiéndole.

Miss Martian apoyo su mano sobre el hombro de Artemisa queriendo reconfortarla. "Yo tampoco lo hice bien en mi primera misión y no llevas tanto tiempo como compañera de Green Arrow o como miembro de este equipo."

"Yo no estoy de acuerdo fue tu plan el que nos ayudo a vencer a esa copia de Red Tornado si empezaste mal pero remontaste." Dijo Deadpool dándole el crédito que se estaba restando.

"Concéntrense todos la sombras volverán." Le dijo Aqualad como debían mantenerse enfocados en la misión.

"Robin a Aqualad estamos sobre Philadelphia localizamos el siguiente blanco de Las Sombras, Star Labs llegamos muy tarde está destruido totalmente destruido la niebla lo liquido." Dijo Robin por el comunicador siendo testigo de la destrucción de la niebla. "Esto es malo los Star Labs se especializan en ciencia avanzada y ahora sus secretos están en manos del enemigo, ¿Qué hacemos ahora?" Cuestiono al líder como estaban ahora contra reloj.

"Busquen esa niebla encuéntrenla nosotros trasladaremos a la doctora." Dijo con el equipo iniciando el traslado.

* * *

 **Afuera Museo Marítimo**

Kid Flash y Artemisa estaban dentro mirándose con rabia, mientras la doctora Roquette seguía trabajando en el virus.

Y Deadpool estaba afuera patrullando el perímetro en la maleza. "Deja aún tipo completamente de rojo por fuera que puede salir mal, para esto es por lo que tendría que tener el traje que uso en Uncanny X-Force aunque parecería une esperma con piernas y mientras el merluzo dándose un baño nocturno por detrás y la nena de piel verde peinando la zona." Deadpool fue alcanzado por una tela de araña.

 _[Alguien más está teniendo un Marlvel vu.]_

 _(Es como su juego de PS4 a que ahora nos arrastraaaaaaaa!.)_

Deadpool fue tirado hacia un árbol para encontrarse cara a cara con su agresor posado allí adherido.

Usaba un traje de spandex morado con su máscara púrpura con el emblema de un emblema de una araña negra con los ojos de la máscara siendo dorados teniendo alrededor de sus de su muñeca tiene dos pulseras grises opacas que es de dónde sacaba su tela de araña.

"Puf….Jajaajajajajaajajajajaajajjaja eres, esto es jajajajaaj hilirante." Dijo Deadpool viendo a la cara a Black Spider no pudiendo no encontrar la similitud con el héroe de Marvel.

 _(Espera un minuto Black Spider no tiene poderes arácnidos ni conocimiento bioquímico para crear telas de araña lo máximo es como Batman de Flashpoint casi parece como si se estuvieran haciendo un RWBY a Spider-Man.)_

 _[Por lo menos le han respetado la personalidad ya que Black Spider no tiene sentido del humor y siempre actúa como un profesional...]_

"Primera planta cosméticos, ropa y asesinos." Dijo Black Spider cuando iba a proceder a pegar a Deadpool.

 _[Y van cuatro.]_

Todo se volvió gris con el tiempo deteniéndose.

* * *

 **Mundo Real**

Solo puede guardar lo que tenia escrito y ponerlo en un pendrive, lo siguiente que hizo fue coger un cuaderno de 155x215 que contenía numerosas frases e ideas para escribir y las arranque cada página y las hice pedazos.

Y comenzar a escribir instrucciones antes de sacar el pendrive y la libreta y salir por la puerta de mi casa hasta llegar a casa de mi primo y llamar a su puerta.

Dijo mi nombre mientras yo le daba mi pendrive "Recuerdas que te conseguí la película a 3 Metro Sobre El Cielo, bien hoy me vas a devolver el favor, toma y toma." De mi bolsillo y la libreta. "Esta todo ahí en la carpeta DeadpoolxYoung Jusctice incluido mi e-mail y contraseña y los pasos para publicar el capitulo acabalo como te dé la gana." Le dije mientras me marchaba.

"Pero espera ¿Qué? ¿A dónde vas?" Me pregunto mientras le daba la espalda

"No lo sé esto fue…, voy por el camino al monte a caminar por un barranco y sentarme a pensar en lo que puñetas estoy haciendo con mi vida y intentando reflexionar tratando de recordar ese algo que me llevo a hacer esto o no lo sé quizás finalmente me rompí por completo y ya no veo una razón para seguir con esto me he perdido o quizás nunca me encontré lo que quería, no lo sé." Dije marchándome dejando a mi primo para escribir el resto del capítulo mientras me miraba confundido sin tener idea de que hacer.

* * *

 **Vuelta al Cetoelverse**

"¿Sabes? puede que te parezcas a él incluso hagas ocurrencias mas malas que las suyas." Comenzó Deadpool ahora que estaban cara a cara.

 _(Eso es culpa de la escritura.)_

"Pero solo eres un plagio barato." Continúo Deadpool llevando su mano a su cintura.

 _[Es por que el origen de los cómics en negro ¿no?]_

"Que no tiene sentido arácnido." Deadpool con su pistola le apunto por debajo de la mandíbula.

"Adelante héroe aprieta el gatillo." Le Dijo Black Spider completamente confiado.

 _(Espera tiene un buen punto, cuando matamos a todo el universo Marvel así fue como matamos a Spider-Man, ¿por qué no le aviso su sentido arácnido?)_

 _[Por que lo decía el guion como lo decía en The Punisher Kill Marvel Universe como lo decía cuando lo volvimos a hacer.]_

Deadpool pudo haber apretado el gatillo pero no lo hizo.

* * *

 **Flashback**

" _Yo dolido pero la realidad es esta todos tiramos para nuestro equipo a ti no te gusta que lo remplazaran por alguien te importa porque tú preferirías estar con él yo en cambio no comparto tú vinculo emocional con él por tanto me importa un bledo un arquero que otro cierto que no ayudo que llamara a este equipo un chiste, porque es literalmente lo único que tengo en esta vida quizás por eso significa tanto para mí." Deadpool le explico a Kid Flash._

 **Fin de Flashback**

* * *

Y entonces Deadpool bajo la pistola sabiendo que lo expulsarían del equipo por eso. "Buen chico." Dijo Black Spider antes de empezar a golpearlo lanzándolo fuera de la maleza.

Deadpool cayó por fuera boca arriba para ver a Black Spider dar un impresionante salto en el aire con mortal incluido y aterrizar en el suelo.

 _[Para mí que a este tío le pico una araña radiactiva.]_

 _(En verdad es un perspectiva curiosa somos nosotros quienes estamos impidiendo a Spidey cometer un asesinato siendo nosotros él héroe lo cual es gracioso por que él siempre piensa que nunca podríamos serlo.)_

Deadpool rodó esquivando el gancho de acero de un hombre alto y fornido que tenía cabello blanco corto peinado hacia adelante con ojos marrones lleva una chaqueta verde con vendas alrededor del torso y en su mano izquierda en la derecha lleva un enorme gancho de metal en su mano derecha llevando vaqueros azules con botas negras.

Deadpool salto hacia atrás siendo derribado de una patada por Cheshire y su pecho fue envuelto por tela de araña roja de Black Spider que tiro de él para derribarlo con otra patada con Hook golpeándolo por detrás con su gancho derribándolo dejándolo con una herida en la espalda, Black Spider volvió a disparar su tela de araña para quitarle la pistola restante a Deadpool.

"Pensaba que el Black Friday era en Noviembre." Dijo Deadpool desde el suelo tumbado de lado.

"Rebaja especial de verano, llévese a tres asesinos por el precio de uno." Dijo Cheshire a modo de burla.

"¿De que estas hecho?" Le pregunto Black Spider como Deadpool seguía en pie pese a los golpes.

"Esta pequeña paliza son caricias de amor comparadas con las agradable terapias de Doctor Desmond." Dijo Deadpool sacando sus katanas. "Bueno ¿quién va primero? ¿El gato de Alicia? ¿La copia de Spider-Man? o ¿Ben Willis?"

"Hook ocúpate de él nosotros tenemos que encargarnos de la doctora antes que vuelva la marciana." Cheshire y Black Spider se dirigieron al Museo Marítimo.

"Ok, Entonces Se Lo Que Hiciste El Ultimo Verano IV:Un Nuevo Verano." Deadpool cargo contra él en un doble corte con Hook bloqueándolo y placándole.

 _[Bah seguirán siendo igual de malas sin importar el número.]_

 _(Sabes que tu secuela es horrible cuando incluso Scary Movie te señala.)_

"Hablando de la secuela, ¿llegaste a matar a Jennifer Love Hewitt?" Dijo Deadpool reincorporándose en el suelo.

 _(Sabes que La Liga de Asesinos anda corta de personal cuando tienen que contratar a otra franquicia.)_

Hook le apunto disparando su gancho que voló de su brazo unido a una cadena con Deadpool haciéndose a un lado para esquivarlo y entonces la cadena retrocedió volviendo con Hook moviendo su brazo intentando atravesar la cara de Deadpool.

"En serio ¿ni un? ¡Get Over Here!" Le pregunto con Hook solo mirándolo estoicamente.

 _[Y Mortal Kombat van 5.]_

 _(Por qué sigues hablando como si estuviera él aquí ademas siempre nunca le ha gustado ese número incluso antes del día D.)_

"Tenía que haberme quedado con la araña ahora mismo estaríamos haciendo chistes de tú mama. Como la tuya que era tan fea que cuando naciste el pelo se te puso así de blanco del espanto que te dio cuando la viste por primera vez." Hook volvió a disparar su garfio contra él con Deadpool lanzándo su katana con Hook usando su brazo metálico para bloquear la katana y mover su brazo tratando de usar la cadena para golpear a Deadpool que tiro al suelo para esquivar.

Con Hook debido al peso teniendo que recuperar su gancho Deadpool tiro otra de sus katanas con Hook volviendo a bloquear pero sitiando una punzada de dolor.

Como Deadpoool había aprovechado par a lanzarle uno de lo sais que había cogido de recuerdo de su lucha con Cheshire atravesando su rodilla "Punto de partido."

Deadpool vio a Cheshire salir de la puerta del Museo Marítimo seguida por Artemisa. "¿A dónde va?" Se pregunto solo para que su estomago recibiera de lleno el impacto del gancho de Hook.

 _(Iguales)_

Hook quito el sai de su rodilla sintiendo la punzada de dolor.

Deadpool corrió hacia recuperando una de sus katanas del suelo, Hook tiro el sai hacia Deadpool que desvió con su katana y procedió a agarrar su espada en un agarre inverso con Hook volviendo a dispara su garfio una vez más con Deadpool saltando haciendo una acrobacia en el aire y lanzando su katana tras esquivar el garfio mientras descendia a la altura de sus piernas tirando la espada.

La katana voló en diagonal cortando la pierna izquierda de Hook que cayó al suelo con su garfio en cadena con él. "Mira el lado positivo ahora podrás llevar una pata palo." El miembro de La Sombra lo miro solo para ser noqueado de una patada por Deadpool.

"Deadpool." Miss Martian y Kid Flash volaron y corrieron respectivamente a su posición encontrando horrible la escena. "¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto?"

"¿Le cortaste la pierna?" Dijo Kid Flash ligeramente perturbado.

"Legitima de defensa ¿Qué hay de ti?" Le pregunto por qué tardo tanto siendo un velocista contra dos humanos normales entrenados.

 _[Humano y un humano en un traje arácnido imita poderes de Spider-Man.]_

 _(Sigue siendo un velocista, aunque a Flash siempre lo nerfean en los cómics como a Quicksilver en la película de X-Men claro que entonces la trama solo duraría 5 minutos.)_

"Bueno noqueamos al chico araña pero la gata escapo." Dijo Kid Flash el resultado de su misión.

"¿Pero tú no tenias súper-velocidad?" Cuestiono Deadpool como eso tenía poco sentido.

 _[Bueno Vegeta tenia la razón los niveles de poder son un bullshit.]_

"Se está desangrando." Les advirtió Miss Martian con Kid Flash cogiendo el abrigo del hombre y utilizarlo como venda improvisada.

"Llamare a una ambulancia." Dijo Kid Flash corriendo adentro para usar el teléfono.

"Deadpool, Kid Flash y yo iremos con Aqualad tú te quedara para vigilarlos a él y Black Spider." Le dijo Megan.

"¡Tú también! solo corte una pierna ni que le hubiera matado." Se quejo Deadpool.

"Wade." Megan puso su mano sobre su hombro.

"Vale, seré la niñera." Se quejo hiendo adentro para sacar a Black Spider y esperar a la ambulancia mientras ataba a Hook y Black Spider.

* * *

 **Unos minutos después**

Deadpool estaba de brazos cruzados custodiando a los prisioneros.

"Sabes en verdad me sorprendes." Una voz comenzó a hablar siendo Black Spider que había recuperado el conocimiento.

 _[Definitivamente este tipo no es Black Spider de los cómics un tipo que cometido patricidio involuntario para poder chutarse no tendría ese sentido del humor.]_

 _(Lo mismo usa el humor como un mecanismo defensa.)_

"¿Ahora tengo que oírte hablar?...Oh Dios mío me estoy volviendo como el Superemo." Se dio cuenta el cómo sonaba.

"Sabes por un momento pensé que lo harías que pulsarías ese gatillo pero en el último momento dudaste y sin embargo no tuviste problemas en ayudar a Hook con su disfraz de pirata, ¿Por qué lo haces difícil para ti?" Black Spider se burlo de él.

"Saber sería muy fácil ser como tú ¿sabes? Pero nunca nadie dijo que esta mierda del héroe fuera sencilla." Deadpool dijo cruzándose de brazos.

"No te engañes ser fácil es ser lo que eres lo difícil es ser lo que no eres, y tú no eres un héroe pero quieres serlo, pero no por ayudar al prójimo o porque creas que debes hacerlo o esté bien tú lo haces para que la gente te ame por ser bueno, al final todo nace de una necesidad de afecto y de atención de los demás para que te reconozcan anhelando la aprobación de los demás." Deadpool lo golpeo volviéndolo a dejar inconsciente.

 _[Sabes que le acabas de dar la razón ¿verdad?]_

 _(En nuestra defensa Gary Stu y Superemo lo hacen por lo mismo.)_

"Ser el chico bueno y que la gente te ame por serlo es lo mismo." Dijo Deadpool como ambos entraban dentro de la misma categoría.

 _[¿A quién tratas de convencer a nosotros o a ti?]_

 _(Pero nosotros somos él.)_

Aqualad volvió junto con la doctora Roquette Kid Flash, Artemisa y Miss Martian y la ambulacia ya se estaba llevando a Hook.

"La doctora Rouquette pudo cargar el virus y Robin y Superboy consiguieron desactivar La Niebla y capturanron a uno de los agentes de La Sombra cumplimos la misión, cumplida gracias al tiempo que nos conseguiste buen trabajo Deadpool." Aqualad informo a Deadpool de los resultados de la misión.

"Y la Neko-Ninja, cuando finalmente nos encontró ya había cargado el virus y simplemente decidió marcharse." Dijo Aqualad lo que había pasado con Cheshire.

"¿Y estos dos?" Dijo señalando a Artemisa y Kid Flash.

"Bueno digamos que la acepto como compañera de equipo." Dijo Kid Flash a regañadientes y bajo.

"Bien todas las subtramas cerradas, te diría bienvenida pero siempre te considere parte del equipo." Dijo Deadpool colocando sus manos en su cintura.

"Si, gracias por eso." Dijo Artemisa como comparado con Kid Flash Deadpool no le había puesto trabas, o quejado de ella.

"La penas es que no voy a tener un recuerdo." Dijo Kid Flash como esta vez no tenía nada que llevarse para recordar esta aventura.

"Bueno si quieres tal vez los de urgencias puedan pasarnos la pierna del Capitán Garfio." Sugirió Deadpool.

"Si sobre eso…" Aqualad estaba pensando en lo que le iba a decir a Deadpool y sobre todo el que debía prepararse para una charla con La Liga de La Justicia por sus tendencias a los miembros amputados.

* * *

 **Si bien cada uno puede escribir lo que quiera en las rewiews se agradecerá que lo comentarios sean sobre los eventos el capitulo y no de la interrupción del mismo cualquier cosa relacionado con ese tema se pide preferiblemente que sea por PM.**


End file.
